Cartas para ti
by oxybry
Summary: La tragedia golpea. ¿Será demasiado tarde para aceptar sus sentimientos? Una carrera contra el tiempo y una historia olvidada que podría cambiarlo todo
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat, ni sus personajes son míos.

 **Dedicatoria.** A Carlos, la idea original fue suya, sin él hubiese sido imposible.

 **Advertencias.** Esta historia es un drama/tragedia/romance por ende contiene múltiples detonantes que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

...

* * *

" _En la vida, solo hay una cosa segura aparte de la muerte... no importa lo duro que lo intentes, no importa lo buenas que sean tus intenciones, vas a cometer errores. Vas a hacer daño a la gente. Van a hacerte daño. Y si quieres recuperarte... solo hay una cosa que puedes decir:_ _ **Te perdono**_ _._ "

* * *

Traicionada, engañada, estúpida, dolida, así era como se sentía. Él, estuvo burlándose de ella todo este tiempo, por supuesto sigámosle la corriente en sus delirios a la niña tonta —pensó con amargura.

Le vio la cara de estúpida todo el tiempo, mientras le ofrecía una mano seguramente se burlaba de su ingenuidad.

No lo dejo explicarse, no necesitaba excusas de Hizuri Kuon, Ren Tsuruga o quién quiera que fuese. No fue el hecho que le ocultara su pasado, su nombre. Él, le oculto algo mucho más importante le oculto que era Corn, su Corn y estuvo todo el tiempo manteniendo su número del hada, inventando historias que ella se tragó completicas. Ella lo amaba y por eso su engaño dolía, la destrozó más que el abandono o las crueles palabras de su madre, incluso lo que le hizo Shotaro. En tres años de haberse reencontrado no le dijo nada, las cosas que pasaron no fueron más que una ilusión.

Desde ese fatídico día hacía dos semanas no lo había vuelto a ver.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kyoko no sé qué pasó entre Tsuruga y tú, pero no puedes seguir evitándolo por siempre.

—…

—Vamos Kyoko sabes que no soy su fanática, pero él siempre ha estado para ti, son buenos amigos, eran prácticamente inseparables y de repente lo empiezas a evitar como la plaga y a la mención de su nombre parece que te fueras a romper. Él luce realmente mal, ni que decir de ti. Tal vez deberías tratar de hablar con él.

—No quiero hablar con él. No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones.

—Tal vez deberías, porque sea lo que sea que paso los está destruyendo a los dos. No sé qué te hizo Kyoko pero escúchame bien, por tu paz mental considera escucharlo tal vez te sorprenda lo que tiene para decir— dijo mientras se alejaba.

Tomo su bolso mientras meditaba las palabras de su mejor amiga. Cuando emprendía su camino hacia el elevador se lo cruzó. Habían pasado dos semanas de la última vez que lo vio. Kanae tenía razón se veía diferente, más delgado, su expresión parecía vacía, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver ¿tristeza?, no se detuvo a pensarlo si lo veía un segundo más su resolución flaquearía, desvió su mirada y sin mediar palabra alguna siguió su camino, su corazón apretándose dentro de su pecho.

Los empleados que presenciaron el encuentro no daban crédito a lo que veían la siempre cordial Kyoko ignoró completamente a Ren Tsuruga.

En LME era un secreto a voces los sentimientos que tenían el uno hacia el otro entonces que era lo que había pasado. El ambiente tenso entre los dos de los dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no habían las habituales sonrisas, ni las bromas, no había rastro de la camaradería que habían compartido en los últimos años.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, sin embargo a su mente seguía regresando su imagen, a la expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando le dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de él, que no quería escuchar nada de lo que dijera le dijo que lo único que salía de su boca eran mentiras,

— _¿Por qué debería molestarme en escucharte? Me mentiste todo este tiempo y supongo que únicamente me lo dices porque tarde o temprano me enteraría por la rueda de prensa._

— _Kyoko por favor escúchame sé que no tengo perdón._

— _Tienes razón no lo tienes._

Fue lo último que le dijo la última vez que lo vio, tal vez Kanae tenía razón, pero aún necesitaba tiempo.

Un par de naranjas se golpearon contra sus pies, noto entonces a una señora mayor recogiendo algunas frutas que habían caído de los paquetes que traía.

—Déjeme ayudarla.

—Gracias mi niña eres tan amable.

—No hay problema, si gusta la puedo acompañar, es la dueña de la floristería que se encuentra en el edificio de la esquina ¿cierto?

—Si así es como lo sabes —preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia el local.

—Todos los días paso por aquí y siempre veo como cuida de las flores, que por cierto son hermosas.

—Ya que estamos aquí, te gustaría tomar un té, no pretendo entrometerme pero pareces necesitar un poco de compañía.

—Me encantaría gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami.

—Mucho gusto conocerte Kyoko chan, mi nombre es Ayako Hara —dijo mientras le pasaba la taza de té-Quieres desahogarte con esta mujer, a veces es bueno hablar con un desconocido que te dé una perspectiva diferente.

Le contó a grandes rasgos sobre su largamente perdido amigo de la infancia que resulto ser la persona en la que más confió durante los últimos tres años, en como él se lo estuvo ocultando todo el tiempo, tejiendo redes de mentiras a su alrededor, en el dolor de sentirse vulnerada y engañada. En cómo se había negado a escucharlo.

—Y duele más porque lo amas —levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué piensa eso Hara-san?

—Conozco esa mirada, los años no vienen solos. Son las heridas causadas por los que más amamos las que hieren en lo más profundo, pero Kyoko chan acepta un humilde consejo de esta vieja, tu más que nadie mereces una explicación y por el amor que sientes por él concédele la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez. Después puedes decidir qué quieres hacer.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó.

—Buenas tardes Hara-san, vengo a recoger los arreglos que encargamos.

—Por supuesto Shiro, dame un momento —dijo girándose hacia Kyoko—, me esperas un momento.

—Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas si no es mucha molestia, me puedes ayudar a subir los arreglos, están en el salón de abajo que es donde los preparo.

Cuidadosamente subieron los arreglos al piso superior, Kyoko regreso por el ultimo arreglo cuando sucedió.

Los floreros empezaron a vibrar, los muebles se movían violentamente, la tierra estaba temblando.

—Kyoko-chan —escuchó el grito de Hara-san— tienes que salir de ahí.

Se dirigió a la escalera con rapidez tratando de estabilizarse pero los movimientos eran muy bruscos, lo único que escuchaba era el crujir del edificio, los vidrios romperse, los gritos de la gente en el exterior. Tenía que salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando todo se desplomo.

—Ren… lo siento —fue lo último que dijo la sangre deslizándose lentamente por su frente mientras era tragada por la absoluta oscuridad.

Ayako Hara, dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

El edificio había colapsado y Kyoko nunca salió.

* * *

 _Cuando las cosas terribles ocurren ¿Hubiera ayudado si supiéramos lo que venía? ¿Lo habrías escuchado? ¿Lo habrías perdonado?... ¿Le habrías dicho que…lo amabas?_

 _Asumimos que los cambios importantes de nuestras vidas pasan despacio, pero no es verdad. Lo importante pasa en un instante._


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

 _"Siempre hay dos versiones: la tuya y la suya. Aunque las dos versiones siempre empiezan de la misma manera"_

* * *

 **Tres Semanas antes**

Después de tantos años no podía evitar maravillarse con las extravagancias de Lory. Al cruzar la puerta puso un pie en el país de las maravillas su anfitrión por su puesto no era otro que el sombrerero loco.

—Ren, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia en este _frabulloso_ día?

—Presidente necesitamos hablar —dijo con tono serio—, sobre Kuon.

—¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? —dijo imitando al sombrerero.

—Quiero revelar al mundo que soy Hizuri Kuon.

—¿Crees que ya alcanzaste a tu padre?

—…, alguien me hizo entender que lo importante no era alcanzarlo, sino volar en mi propio cielo, solo yo soy mi quién elijo ser.

—Ya veo, ¿Le has contado la verdad a ella?

—No, pero pienso decírselo antes de revelar la verdad al resto del mundo, ella lo merece, debí habérselo confesado todo años atrás pero decidí ser egoísta… Estoy seguro que me va a odiar.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, eso no va a suceder.

—Ojala tenga razón —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

* * *

 **Dos Semanas antes**

Vio la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y su cuerpo apoyado en la pared se dejó caer al suelo; era el final ella lo baneo de su existencia no quería volver a verlo, no lo dejo explicar y sus ojos fríos como un glacial, llenos de odio y furia se clavaron en su alma. Él, era el culpable, sabía que lo merecía pero el dolor en sus palabras retumbaba en su pecho. Esa noche y muchas que siguieron se ahogó en alcohol hasta dormir, trabajo sin descanso siempre el profesional perfecto, sus comidas olvidadas porque le recordaban a ella... Todo le recordaba a ella.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Era la primera vez que la veía desde aquel fatídico día, sus ojos se cruzaron por un breve momento antes que ella desviara la vista y siguiera su camino como si él, de un fantasma se tratara. Su corazón se rompió un poco más y por un breve instante el dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

Aún se encontraban en el edificio de LME cuando empezó a temblar, seguramente solo duraría unos segundos mantuvo la calma, pero los segundos pasaban y el movimiento telúrico no cesaba, la estructura parecía balancearse, se escuchó una voz en los auto parlantes ordenando a todos los ocupantes del edificio la evacuación inmediata. Pronto el lobby estuvo lleno de gente que calmada pero rápidamente hacía su camino hacia los puntos de encuentro. El temblor no se detenía, arboles cayendo, vidrios rompiéndose. Cuando finalmente el movimiento se detuvo, recorrió los rostros de la multitud buscando los unos ojos dorados familiares pero no los encontró, sintió su pecho apretarse, sacó su celular para intentar llamarla pero las redes de comunicación estaban fallando, maldijo interiormente. Divisó entonces a Kanae y se acercó rápidamente a ella

—Kotonami-san, has visto a Kyoko —trató de ocultar el pánico en su voz.

—No ella se fue temprano, y no me puedo comunicar con ella, llame a su casa pero nunca llego —dijo casi al borde las lágrimas.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, que para consolar a la chica.

.

* * *

.

Cuatro horas habían pasado cuatro horas y no sabía nada de ella, el sol se empezaba a ocultar, se paseaba como un león enjaulado volvió a marcar su número pero seguía sin conectar.

—Maldición.

Lory no dijo nada, si para él la idea de que algo le hubiese sucedido a Kyoko era terriblemente dolorosa, no podía imaginarse lo que sería para Kuon, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que esé que se paseaba ahora mismo en su salón a punto de perder el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones en cualquier momento no era Ren Tsuruga sino Kuon Hizuri.

Después de asegurar que todas las personas del edificio habían evacuado, se dirigieron a la mansión Takarada. Lory siendo un personaje tan influyente brindaba todo el apoyo que podía en labores de búsqueda, rescate y movilizando recursos a las zonas más afectadas. Los primeros informes hablaban se cientos de muertos y millones de pérdidas materiales.

—¿Sigue sin conectar?

—Si —dijo mientras volvía a marcar.

Esta vez la llamada conecto. Timbró, timbró pero no contestaron. Volvió a intentar una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. Una y otra vez no hubo más respuesta que el tut tut tut .Con cada repique sentía que le arrancaban una parte de su vida.

El teléfono repicó y repicó pero nadie contesto, algo se rompió en su interior, lloró como no se permitió llorar cuando perdió a Rick. Sus pulmones no recibían suficiente aire, se apretó el pecho con fuerza, no podía respirar, si de verdad la había perdido a ella, sería el final.

* * *

En medio de los escombros un celular repicaba sin cesar, en la pantalla rota y con rastros de sangre titilaba un nombre y otra vez "Ren"


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mío, ni sus personajes**

* * *

 _"El amor es como un rayo: no se sabe dónde cae, hasta que ha caído" - Henri Lacordaire_

* * *

 **Tres meses antes**

—Ren, es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo —dijo mientras su vista seguía puesta en la cajita de terciopelo en su mano.

—Pero recibes regalos de Kotonami-san que es tu amiga, ¿por qué no puedes recibir el mío?, pensé que éramos amigos —dijo mientras dejaba caer sus hombros y le dedicaba una mirada suplicante.

—No es justo que pongas esa cara sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando haces eso —dijo tomando la pequeña pulsera de la que colgaba el pendiente de un hada sentada elegantemente sobre una piedra rosada—. Ayúdame a ponérmela por favor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto, para la mayoría no sería un gran avance después de casi tres años, pero él, lo sabía mejor que nadie, Kyoko había cambiado, las heridas de su corazón sanaron poco a poco.

Con mucha delicadeza tomo su mano y la giro para abrochar cuidadosamente el accesorio, dejo sus dedos descansar un poco más en el reverso de su muñeca, sintiendo el cálido roce de sus dedos contra su piel, disfrutando de la deliciosa corriente eléctrica que le causaba el contacto de su piel. Después de lo que parecieran horas retiro sus manos y la miro a la cara dedicándole una sonrisa y fue testigo de cómo su rostro se coloreaba con ese sonrojo que tanto adoraba decorando sus mejillas.

Kyoko levantó la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y miro embelesada el contraste de la pulsera contra su piel y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban incluso los lugares más oscuros de su alma le dijo.

—Gracias, la atesorare con todo mi corazón.

Caminaron y charlaron animadamente de camino al set de grabación de su más reciente proyecto la adaptación nipona del libro solo para ti.

Una vez en el set Kyoko se sentaba con Ren y otros actores esperando su escena cuando Shizu habló.

—Wow Kyoko chan esa pulsera es hermosa no te la había visto antes.

—Ah mmm bueno fue un regalo de un a…amigo —dijo mientras se sonrojaba y Ren trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que cruzaba por su rostro.

—¿Amigo? ¿Puedo verla?

—Claro —dijo mientras le extendía la muñeca.

Shizu se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su jadeo.

—Wow Kyoko-chan, yo quiero un amigo como ese.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Sabes que piedras son las de las alas y en la que está sentada el hada?

Ren abrió los ojos como plato, lo iban a descubrir.

—¿Algún tipo de cristal? —preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

En este punto de la conversación había atraído la atención de otros actores.

—Kyoko-chan, no son cualquier cristal, son diamantes, pero más importante la piedra rosada es un muy raro diamante rosado.

—¿QUEEE? —dejo escapar un grito que casi les hace sangrar los oídos.

—¿Ren? —dijo mientras lo miraba peligrosamente.

—¿Si? —respondió como si no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada para merecer esa mirada.

—Tú…, tú no me dijiste.

—Nunca preguntaste —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona— y no digas que no puedes aceptarlo porque ya lo hiciste.

—Pero Ren…

—Lo siento, el director me está llamando.

Y así elegantemente emprendió su huida, dejando a una Kyoko con el corazón latiéndole a millón y a sus compañeros de reparto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja o seria mejor decir de gato que se comió el canario.

.

.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

—¿Está bien el chico?

—Sí, solo tuve un ataque de pánico, pero Lory ese chico tiene síntomas de estar sometido a un gran estrés físico y emocional no me sorprendería si colapsara de un momento a otro, yo recomendaría darle algún sedante para ayudarlo a descansar.

—Si hago eso ahora, ese chico jamás me perdonaría, no ahora que Kyoko está desaparecida y por lo que sabemos podría estar…—no pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cambio me informas.

* * *

Rin Rin, Rin Rin

Duele, duele, no puedo… Respirar… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso?, mi cabeza duele. Rin rin rin. ¿Qué es ese sonido?, por qué no se detiene?, vamos Kyoko abre los ojos. Rin rin rin. Por favor que alguien detenga ese sonido.

Trató de mover su brazo para encontrar la fuente del ruido y detenerlo, pero el movimiento la hizo soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, un dolor que la arrastro nuevamente a la inconsciencia. Rin Rin Rin…

 **20 minutos más tarde**

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso? Su mente estaba confusa era como si una espesa niebla la envolviese, lo único que sentía era dolor, se obligó a tratar de abrir los ojos. Su vista no lograba enfocar nada, trato con más fuerza, sus ojos se fueron ajustando poco a poco a la escasa luz del lugar. No recordaba que había pasado ni cómo había llegado allí, y cuanto más se esforzaba peor era el palpitar de su cabeza. Sintió algo húmedo deslizándose por el costado de su cara y lentamente se tocó la frente con su mano derecha, notando como era sangre lo que se deslizaba, en su estado de confusión trato de hacer una breve evaluación de su estado antes de hacer algún otro movimiento.

Su costado dolía cada vez que respiraba, el dolor en su brazo izquierdo amenazaba con hacerle perder la conciencia cuando intentaba moverlo, y su cabeza estaba por estallar en cualquier momento.

Lentamente y apoyándose en su brazo derecho logro sentarse. Sus piernas y brazos estaban cubiertos de pequeños cortes y polvo. Trato de concentrarse en las cosas en su alrededor tratando de hacerse a una idea de donde estaba; notó las flores en el piso y los jarrones; como una película rota, todo lo que sucedido volvió a su mente, esperaba que Hara san y Shiro hubiesen salido a tiempo y estuvieran bien.

Era consciente de sus heridas y sabía que necesitaba salir de allí, pero no podía estaba sepultada viva bajo lo que debían ser toneladas de concreto e hierro.

Rin rin rin, escuchó su celular, pero no podía encontrarlo, timbró una, dos veces y como pudo se puso de pie utilizando su brazo sano para ayudar a sostener su brazo herido, el dolor punzante de su costado empeorando con cada movimiento dificultándole la respiración, vio la luz de la pantalla debajo de unas vigas de madera, tenía que alcanzarlo era su única oportunidad si quería sobrevivir. Se deslizo hacia el suelo y estiro su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar el aparato, mientras su cara se contorsionaba de dolor y sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

—Vamos Kyoko, no puedes morir aquí, no ahora.

Sus dedos rozaron el aparato y este dejo de sonar, sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo cuando escuchó a lo lejos su nombre ser llamado con desesperación una y otra vez, entonces se dio cuenta que el celular no había muerto si no que la llamada había conectado, con un último esfuerzo y mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar el grito de dolor finalmente lo alcanzó y se dejó desplomar en el suelo con el teléfono fuertemente agarrado en su mano.

—Kyoko, Kyoko háblame —escuchó el llamado frenético de Ren.

—R…R…Ren a..ay..ayuda

.

* * *

 **NA. Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios. Espero este capítulo resuelva algunas de sus dudas**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

 _"Nunca te rindas, a veces la ultima llave es la que abre la puerta"_

* * *

Ren tomó su celular y le rogó a un Dios en el que no creía que Kyoko estuviera a salvo, que solo hubiese perdido el celular o que siguiera demasiado enojada con él y por eso no le contestaba, su corazón se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza.

Marcó una vez más su número y mientras la esperanza de que contestara se desvanecía apretaba con fuerza la sabana. Iba a terminar la llamada cuando descolgaron el teléfono del otro lado, su corazón dio un brinco, para luego golpear dolorosamente contra su pecho al darse cuenta que del otro lado no había respuesta, solo escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y no pudo más que llamar su nombre con desesperación pero por más que lo intento no hubo respuesta.

Lory entro rápidamente a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Ren.

—Ren, ¿qué sucede? —notó lo pálido que estaba y no hizo más que poner el teléfono en alta voz.

Escuchó por un momento y entendió la mirada perdida de Ren, acaso era esta la respuesta a su peor miedo. Fue en ese momento los sonidos de fondo captaron su atención, escuchó un leve quejido y sollozos del otro lado de la línea seguido del sonido del aparato siendo movido.

—Kyoko, Kyoko, háblame —llamó frenético de Ren.

—R…R…Ren a..ay..ayuda.

El corazón de los dos hombres se detuvo por un momento.

—Kyo Kyo, ¿dónde estás?

—Y…yo…Ren….duele, ¿por qué está pasando esto? —. Escucho su llanto del otro lado de la línea.

—Kyo, por favor ¿dónde estás?, necesito saber dónde estás para ayudarte.

Lory ordenó a Sebastián que fuera por el médico de inmediato.

—La floristería a…al lado del café que s..siempre íbamos.

El médico entro al cuarto a toda marcha y Lory le hizo señas a Ren para que lo dejara hablar.

—Kyo escúchame, alguien más te va hablar para tratar de ayudarte mientras te encontramos.

—No me dejes —rogó ella.

—Sigo aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte.

—Mogami-san, habla el Dr. Hirano puede decirme cómo se siente, tiene alguna herida visible.

—D…duele.

—¿Qué le duele?

—Duele cuando respiro, n...no puedo mover el brazo izquierdo, creo que golpee mi cabeza, hay sangre.

—¿Algo más?

—También me duele el costado y cada vez me cuesta más respirar —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

El gesto que hizo el médico disparo todas las alarmas en Lory.

—¿Esta alguna parte de su cuerpo atrapada debajo de los cimientos? ¿Aplastada por algún objeto pesado?

—No.

—Mogami-san, ¿perdió la consciencia en algún momento?

—Supongo, acabo de despertar, el médico arrugo levemente su entre cejo.

—Mogami-san, sé que debe sentir un terrible dolor, pero necesito que no se duerma por ningún motivo, trate de no moverse, probablemente tenga un par de costillas fracturadas, al igual que el brazo.

Cuando termino de hablar le hizo un gesto a Lory para que lo siguiera.

* * *

—Kyoko.

—Ren tengo miedo, no quiero morir.

—No lo digas, no vas a morir.

* * *

—Lory si tengo razón en mi diagnostico, esa chica se está quedando sin tiempo, si no la encuentran pronto no creo que sobreviva.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Escuchaste su respiración?

—Si.

—Por lo que Mogami-san me describió y escuché creo que una de las costillas que se rompió pudo haber perforado uno de sus pulmones y es lo que está causando sus dificultades respiratorias y si no es tratada a tiempo su cuerpo dejara de recibir el oxígeno que necesita; además me preocupa el golpe que menciona en su cabeza, aunque esta lúcida el tiempo tan prolongado que duro inconsciente puede significar algún trauma mayor, hay que estar atentos si muestra síntomas de confusión o perdida de lucidez.

—¿Tan mal?

—Eso me temo.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste por el aplastamiento?

—En estos casos, en especial de terremotos cuando las victimas suelen sufrir de aplastamiento en diferentes grados y se trata de descomprimir las zonas afectadas para liberarlos puede causar el síndrome del aplastamiento que por sí solo es una gran amenaza para la vida de la víctima comprometiendo no solo el musculo, sino el sistema circulatorio y renal. Pero al menos nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Lory entro al cuarto donde aun se encontraba Ren al teléfono.

—Ren.

—Ren necesitamos irnos, tienes que colgar. Si ella se queda sin batería será más difícil localizarla.

—Kyoko, tengo que colgar.

—No Ren por favor no, tengo miedo —el agarre de Ren sobre el teléfono se incrementó.

—Kyo, necesitamos mantener comunicación contigo y si te quedas sin batería será más difícil encontrarte, no quiero dejarte, pero te prometo te juro por lo más sagrado que te encontrare e iremos de regreso a nuestro lugar mágico...—Tengo miedo —sus palabras ahogadas por sus lágrimas.

—No lo tengas, yo estoy aquí contigo, justo como tú lo estuviste conmigo. No te atrevas a dejarme, no tienes permitido dejarme. Prométemelo. A demás tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Hasta pronto Ren.

* * *

En su camino al helipuerto Lory se debatía sobre si debería o no mantener oculta de Kuon la información concerniente al estado de Kyoko. Estaba seguro que al trasmitirle la información que le dio el doctor solo acrecentaría la angustia y el pánico del chico y necesitaba que estuviera lo más calmado que pudiese para Kyoko; pero si las cosas no salían bien si lo que más temían llegaba a suceder… El solo pensamiento le destrozaba el corazón. Kuon tenía derecho a saber.

—Ren hay algo que deberías saber y necesito que mantengas la calma por el bien de Kyoko.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Primero que todo no soy médico y mis conocimientos de medicina son prácticamente nulos, los hechos que aquí se citan son parte de mi investigación para esta historia y de hecho están adaptados a la misma que es una obra de ficción


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat no es mío

* * *

 _"Ser profundamente querido por alguien te da fortaleza, y querer profundamente a alguien te da valor."_

 _— Lao Tzu._

* * *

Volvió a mirar el celular. Él vendría por ella, él lo prometió solo tenía que esperar. Pero estaba tan cansada sentía el sueño cernirse sobre ella como un león que asecha su presa. No te duermas se repetía otra vez como si de un cantico se tratara, pero cada vez era más difícil, poco a poco era reclamada por el sueño.

* * *

Sabemos que hay por lo menos una persona atrapada entre los escombros, ahora mismo se está movilizando más maquinaria y personal para acelerar la operación de búsqueda y rescate.

El ruido de motores alertó a los presentes de la llegada del helicóptero, cuatro hombres descendieron rápidamente.

El capitán del cuerpo de rescate se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Lory, diría que es un placer verte, pero no lo es, no bajo estas desafortunadas circunstancias. Ahora dime todo lo que sepas que pueda facilitar nuestro trabajo.

—Su nombre es Kyoko Mogami, tenemos línea de comunicación con ella y por lo que nos dijo estaba en la floristería del primer piso cuando ocurrió el sismo, también sabemos que está mal herida y que es imperativo recuperarla lo más pronto posible. El doctor Hirano puede poner a tu equipo al tanto de la situación.

—De acuerdo, vengan conmigo, según un par de testigos que estaban presentes en el momento del sismo Mogami-san no se encontraba en el primer piso sino en el sótano ayudando a buscar unos arreglos florales. Mis hombres ya han empezado a remover los escombros y la maquinaria pesada debería estar pronta a llegar para poder remover los bloques de acero y concreto que están dificultando el en avance de las labores.

Ren escuchaba sin escuchar su vista estaba fija en la imagen que yacía frente a él. Lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso edificio ahora reducido a trozos de concreto y metal retorcido, su instinto le gritaba que fuera y encontrara a Kyoko. Dio un paso hacia adelante cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con la mirada apesadumbrada de Lory. No necesitaba que Lory se lo dijera, en el fondo lo sabía, a nadie le haría bien que perdiera el control ahora, tenía que permanecer fuerte para ella. Si quería recuperarla no podía derrumbarse. Por ahora era mejor dejar que los expertos se encargaran.

—Llámala, dile que estamos aquí y que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para sacarla pronto de allí.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron por un breve instante alejándola de todo el dolor, el miedo y la angustia, cuando el sonido de su celular la despertó.

—¿Ren?

—Kyo, ¿cómo estás? _'vaya pregunta estúpida'_

—He… Tenido mejores días, pero si… Tienes en cuenta que sigo viva después que me cayó un edificio encima, podría decirse que bien —trato de bromear.

—No sé qué fue peor, si mi pregunta o tu respuesta; pero ya estamos aquí y hay mucha gente trabajando para tratar de sacarte de allí, solo tienes que ser la chica fuerte que siempre has sido.

—Lo sé, pero estoy… Tan cansada.

—Te lo prometo cuando salgas podrás descansar todo lo que quieras, estoy seguro que a mis padres les encantaría tenerte en casa.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Apenas salgas nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones y esto no será más que un recuerdo.

—Ren… Lo siento, yo lamento lo que dije ese día, lamento no haberte escuchado —tratÓ de decir con su voz quebrándose por instantes.

—Kyoko no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

—Yo solo quería que lo supieras.

—Kyoko Mogami, no me hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo aún hay muchas cosas por decir y hacer. Y mucha gente esperándote.

—¿C...cómo están todos?

—Todos están bien y preocupados por ti, esperando que regreses pronto.

—¿Ya comiste?

Ren dejó escapar un bufido.

—¿Comer?, esa es la última de mis preocupaciones.

—Rennnn

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Kyoko, esperas que me siente a comer, sabiendo que estás atrapada bajo Dios sabe cuántas toneladas de concreto y hierro.

—Pero si no comes, te vas a enfermar y seria mi culpa.

 _'Solo ella está en este tipo de situación y sigue preocupándose más por otros'_

—Te lo prometo, dentro de un rato me como algo.

—Ren, hay algo que necesitas saber si no logro salir de aquí.

—No Kyo, lo que tenga que saber me lo dirás frente a frente.

—Pero Ren.

—Pero nada Kyoko.

—De acuerdo.

Kyoko, escuchó voces del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa Ren?

—Nada.

—Ren.

—Necesitan más gente y recursos para ayudar con los heridos y damnificados.

—Tienes que ir Ren.

—No, Kyoko no pienso dejarte.

—Ren… Escúchame tengo miedo y no quisiera dejarte ir, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi ahora y allí fuera hay gente que necesita ayuda, a..ayuda que solo tú puedes dar o conseguir. Tú seguirás estando aquí conmigo y no es como si me fuese a ir a ningún lugar.

—Kyo, no puedes pedirme eso —dijo paseándose como un león enjaulado.

—Ren.

—No.

—Ren.

—No Kyoko, NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE TE DEJE.

—Kuon, por favor, sabes que tengo razón.

—Sé que la tienes, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —se pasaba la mano por el cabello una y otra vez.

—Lo sé.

—Mantente con vida, no estaré muy lejos.

—Lo haré.

Kyoko, apretó el celular una sonrisa triste dibujándose en su rostro, en el fondo sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, no quería dejarlo ir, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero él no la dejo. Sabía que se quedaba sin tiempo y que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, pero eso no significaba que no se fuera a aferrar con uñas y dientes al mundo de los vivos hasta el último instante, debía vivir, tenía que vivir, pero más que nada quería vivir.

Se recostó suavemente contra los restos del mueble que estaba a sus espaldas, pequeños restos de piedra, tierra y objetos cayeron sobre ella. Se cubrió la cabeza para evitar ser golpeada. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, noto lo que alguna vez debieron ser un par de pinturas, junto a lo que parecía ser un manojo de cartas.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

 _En este mundo nada tiene tan poco sentido como: "amar a alguien", " querer ser amado"… eso no es nada más que una ilusión el pensamiento… cada uno acabará desapareciendo._

– _Kyoko Mogami_

* * *

Kyoko tomó con cuidado el paquete de cartas y detalló en lo cuidadosamente atadas que estaban con una cuerda junto a una pequeña rama de florecillas secas de lo que algún día probablemente fueran flores de cerezo. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que decían aquellas cartas, se reprendió a sí misma, sería irrespetuoso leer la correspondencia ajena. Así que las tomó y las puso cuidadosamente a su lado. Cuando saliera de allí quizás pudiese encontrar al dueño de las cartas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, pero cada segundo parecía una eternidad, su mente por momentos se tornaba confusa y sus sentidos se nublaban, la quemazón en su garganta y la resequedad de su boca y labios la traía de nuevo a la aterradora realidad.

Tenía sed, se esforzó en enfocarse en sus alrededores buscando alguna fuente que le pudiese suministrar un poco de agua, escaneó los restos de la habitación hasta donde su vista le permito pero no vio nada. Se estaba dando por vencida cuando le pareció escuchar el sonido del agua en las tuberías, por un instante tuvo esperanzas luego se recordó que podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa y el desasosiego la cubrió con su manto. El peso de su situación cayó sobre ella. Moverse requeriría un gran esfuerzo, no podía ver la fuente del sonido solo escucharla ¿y si se equivocaba?, probablemente haría su situación mucho peor.

Necesitaba agua, lo sabía, pero no quería moverse porque sabía que al hacerlo viviría un infierno en vida.

Comenzó por mover los músculos de sus piernas agarrotadas y resentidas por los golpes que habían recibido, milagrosamente nada estaba roto. Se incorporó lo más cuidadosamente posible, eso no evito que el dolor la atravesara como si de 10 mil dagas se tratará. Trato de suprimir el grito que nació en lo profundo de su pecho, recordó entonces que no había nadie a su alrededor y se permitió gritar y llorar por el dolor que la acuchillaba con cada paso que tomaba y por el miedo a morir.

Sería valiente, no se rompería. No lo había hecho en ninguna de las pruebas que le presentó la vida no lo haría ahora. Pero los valientes también sienten miedo, los valientes también lloran.

Sus pasos la fueron acercando a la fuente del sonido y dio gracias a los dioses cuando notó la tubería colapsada de agua de la que se escapaba un hilillo del preciado líquido. Se acercó con cuidado, el lugar parecía algo inestable. Lavo su mano sana y tomo un poco de agua y se la llevo a la boca dejando que el líquido calmara el ardor, una vez satisfecha tomo un poco para limpiar la sangre de su rostro luego rompió un pedazo de su blusa y remojándolo trato de limpiar la herida en su frente y los cortes en más pronunciados en sus brazos. Cómo estaban las cosas ya tenía suficientes problemas y no quería agregarle una infección también. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que pudiese llevar agua. En otras circunstancias se hubiese quedado cerca del agua era lo más lógico, pero el lugar parecía propenso a colapsar en cualquier momento. No muy lejos de allí encontró un jarrón casi entero —su parte superior estaba partida—, con eso tendría que bastar.

Regreso a su puesto anterior, puso el jarrón recostado contra la pared, antes de deslizarse ella también a su lado.

El esfuerzo que hizo tomo una gran parte de ella, el aire a su alrededor se sentía más pesado, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y sus músculos se relajaban. El sueño se cernía sobre ella, como un cazador sobre su presa. Cerró los ojos.

 _Kyoko_

 _Kyoko abre los ojos, no te duermas._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, había escuchado su voz, definitivamente ese golpe en la cabeza le había afectado.

¿Cómo se suponía que se mantuviera despierta?, su cuerpo en agonía le reclamaba, el silencio y la soledad le invitaban, tampoco se podía mover. Recordó entonces las cartas.

'Supongo que podría leer, pero, no son mis cartas sería una falta de respeto y una violación de la privacidad, puedes leer o puedes dormir '

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia las cartas.

—Con su permiso.

Soltó la cuerda que sujetaba el pequeño paquete y colocó las flores cuidadosamente a su lado junto a la cuerda. Tomo con duda la última carta que supuso debía ser la primera.

Sintió el delicado papel crujir a su toque, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Octubre 17, 19XX

Trisha,

Hace una semana te conocí, he de reconocer que te odie a primera vista.

Me deje arrastrar por Neal para visitar a una amiga. La amiga resultaste ser tú. Una expositora en una exhibición de arte. Él sabe que las odio, no sé porque me llevo allí.

Resultaste ser alegre, brillante, chisporroteante de vida, si eres ese tipo de personas que lo tienen todo, una familia, amigos, eres el tipo de persona que todo lo ve en colores brillantes, nunca has sido víctima de lo amarga que puede ser la vida. Te odie por ello. El amor no trae más que sufrimiento, la gente siempre te traiciona o te abandona.

Así que allí estaba en medio de la galería esperando ver tu obra, seguramente algún paisaje soleado lleno de flores y mariposas, el tipo de cuadro que reflejaría claramente tu personalidad. Ciertamente estaba lleno de colores vibrantes, pero entre más la veía más me embargaba el sentimiento de desolación, la forma de las hojas cayendo se sentía como si te envolvieran llenos de vida por un instante para morir al siguiente, había algo triste era como si gritaras que lo bello solo dura un instante y al siguiente todos olvidan que alguna vez existió. Es extraño.

No lo entiendo como no lo veían, todos elogiaban tu pintura por lo bella que era, porque les producía tranquilidad; pero ¿por qué cuando yo la miro, solo siento tristeza y desolación?, siento que existe algo más detrás de esa sonrisa algo más que no dejas ver.

¿Me lo dirás algún día?

Kei

.

.

Dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la dejo en su regazo "el amor no trae más que sufrimiento, la gente siempre te traiciona o te abandona" Conocía ese sentimiento, ella más de una vez pronunció exactamente las mismas palabras.

.

.

* * *

Ren se sentó en un trozo de concreto después de hacer un par de llamadas antes de volver a ayudar con el resto de los voluntarios. Les estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no correr de regreso a Kyoko, recordó la promesa que le hizo. Apretó los puños.

Sintió como le colocaban un mano en la mejilla, al voltear a mirar se encontró con la carita preocupaba de una niña de no más de 6 años.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña niña.

—…Si —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué estas triste?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy triste?

—Lo siento aquí —dijo señalándose el corazón.

—Verás, mi amiga está atrapada bajo muchas de esas piedras.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó ella con preocupación.

—Eso espero, ¿dónde están tus padres?

—No lo sé, no los encuentro.

—Vamos te ayudo a buscarlos —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

 _Lo prometiste Kyoko, no te atrevas a romper tu promesa._


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mio**

Mil gracias por los reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus impresiones de la historia. A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos

* * *

 _En mis brazos quien encaja perfectamente es un cuerpo delgado, con una cabellera suave y un seductor, dulce aroma. En el pasado, las experiencias que estas manos tenían con numerosas amantes me permitieron saber lo que las mujeres quieren, pero esas emociones, el contacto y el aroma no excitaron mi corazón hasta este punto cuando estaban a mi lado, no como ahora, me hace sentir que una mujer podría ser tan hermosa..._

 **– _Tsuruga Ren (refiriéndose a Kyoko Mogami)_**

* * *

Ren, observó con profunda tristeza y conmoción como los rescatistas sacaban de los escombros los cadáveres de un niño con su abuela. Era una escena devastadora pero aún en lo desesperada de la situación había rayos de esperanza, personas a las que lograban llegar a tiempo.

Su teléfono sonó.

—Ren —habló Yashiro—, Kotonami san, Fuwa kun, Los Ishibashi, Uesugi san, Reino, Ogata, Momose san y todos los demás están aquí, están listos. En cinco minutos salimos al aire.

—Gracias Yashiro por lograr poner todo junto incluso en estas circunstancias, se lo difícil que debió ser.

—No fue nada Ren, después de todo ellos estaban más que dispuestos a ofrecer su ayuda y dejar de lado sus rivalidades y diferencias. Ren todos estamos muy preocupados por Kyoko-chan. Dime la verdad ¿cómo se ven las cosas?, ¿cómo está?

Ren respiró profundo y decidió decirle la verdad.

—Es malo Yashiro, bastante malo. Esta gravemente herida, está asustada pero sigue luchando, es una luchadora.

—Va a estar bien Ren, si alguien puede salir de esto es Kyoko-chan, y ¿cómo estás tú?

—…Yo —por primera vez Ren dijo el pensamiento que atormentaba su corazón y que se negaba a decir en voz alta— Yashiro si ella…, si algo le llega a pasar, yo no podré seguir. Si ella me deja una parte de mi morirá con ella.

Yashiro guardo silencio, le rompía el corazón escucharlo hablar así. El probablemente lo sabía mejor que nadie. Hacia dos semanas que ella lo ignoraba y él se estaba cayendo a pedazos era como un cascarón sin vida. No quería imaginarse las implicaciones si los dioses la fueran a reclamar ahora.

—Lo sé. Mantennos informado por favor.

Cinco minutos más tarde algunos de los más importantes canales nacionales trasmitían el llamado de famosas figuras de la farándula nacional a toda la ciudadanía a unirse a los esfuerzos para ayudar a las incontables víctimas del terremoto a través de sus donaciones o uniéndose a los grupos de rescate. Pidieron también que sus pensamientos y plegarias se elevaran por aquellos que estaban heridos o atrapados para darles fuerza.

Estos artistas representaban la unión de una nación. Sin importar sus creencias, sus diferencias, sus rivalidades o posiciones estaban uniendo sus voces en un mismo clamor. Las pantallas mostrando diferentes imágenes. Kanae vendado el brazo de un hombre en lo parecía un refugio improvisado, Sho tocando la guitarra para un grupo de niños, Hikaru y Shinichi cargando frazadas, gente común removiendo escombros, rescatistas sacando a un niño de los restos de un edificio y finalmente una foto de Ren cargando a una pequeña niña mientras se la entregaba a una mujer que lloraba de felicidad.

.

* * *

.

Kyoko tomó la siguiente carta, hasta cierto punto podía identificarse con Kei, ella había estado en ese extremo en donde siempre eres el que termina lastimado una y otra vez. Los recuerdos de Sho y su madre plagaban su mente y aunque le doliera reconocerlo también los de Ren, esa era una herida fresca. Sus mentiras la destrozaron, pero él estaba allí con ella, el seguía siendo su fuerza y su pilar incluso cuando ella le dio la espalda y se negó a escucharlo. ¿Acaso sus mentiras pesaban más que todo lo que compartieron en los últimos años? No, no lo hacían ahora lo veía. Fue su maestro cuando necesito uno, su pañuelo de lágrimas cuando su madre dio la estocada final, su protector, un amigo solicito y gentil. Las cenas, los cafés, los paseos, las risas, las palabras de aliento, los chistes. No eso no fue falso. Tomo la siguiente carta y empezó a leer

.

* * *

 **Diciembre 19XX**

Trisha

La vida tiene un sentido del humor retorcido. Pensé que no te volvería a ver. Ahora trabajamos juntos. Cuando se decidió implantar la terapia artística para ayudar a los chicos del centro con necesidades especiales no imagine que tú precisamente de todos fueras mi nueva empleada.

No soy bueno con las palabras, ya sabrás eso de mí. Ha pasado un tiempo y aquí estoy preguntándome y preguntándote, ¿cómo haces para poner mi mundo de cabeza?. Llegas a mi vida y simplemente vas descolocando y abriendo lo que estaba celosamente resguardado. Eres imposible, remueves cosas en mí que estaban profundamente enterradas y después de mucho tiempo me haces sentir. Contigo siento enojo, frustración, alegría, exasperación. Puedes ser molesta, la verdad eres realmente molesta y aun así me atraes como la gravedad de un agujero negro. Imposible de escapar. ¿Lo haces propósito? O ¿es simplemente así como funcionas?

Los niños te adoran quizás porque te comportas como una niña también y no como la mujer que deberías ser. Por cierto al jefe no se le tiran los pinceles, ni las pinturas cuando uno está enojado a menos que quieras quedarte sin trabajo.

Me atrapaste mirando una de las pinturas. Preguntaste si la había pintado, solo asentí, y luego preguntaste porque ya no pinto y no te pude responder. ¿Aún lo quieres saber? Pensaras que estoy loco quizás. Cada vez que me paro frente al lienzo mi mente solo queda en blanco, a veces pienso que estoy vacío.

Kei

* * *

Kyoko dejó caer la carta sobre su regazo y dejo escapar una risita 'él se queja pero pareciera disfrutarlo'.

Recordó como Ren poco a poco había ido deshaciendo cada uno de los candados de su corazón.

 **25 Diciembre año pasado**

Antes que el reloj marcara las 12 anunciando la llegada del nuevo día dejo el bullicio de la fiesta y caminó hacia el jardín pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que llegaron a su vida en los últimos años y como poco a poco la habían ido cambiando, los pasos que la trajeron al lugar donde estaba ahora fueron amargos pero también los hubo dulces y en el camino ganó una familia, unos amigos invaluables y también se auto descubrió. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia que se unió a ella en el jardín.

—No está bien que la chica del cumpleaños desaparezca —dijo una voz profunda y un toque de humor.

—Ren, ¿cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

—Me gusta pensar que te conozco —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo haces —dijo ella devolviendole la sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kyoko —dijo sacando detrás de su espalda una bolsa de regalo.

—Ren, no tenías porque. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Por supuesto.

Kyoko abrió delicadamente la bolsa y una vez tuvo su regalo en las manos dejo escapar un jadeo.

Kyoko tenía en sus manos una réplica exacta del carruaje de cenicienta hecha en cristal, un pequeño cisne reposando en la parte superior del carruaje. Todos los detalles perfectamente tallados. En el interior del carruaje vibrantes flores hechas en cristales de colores se esparcían alrededor de un par de hadas bellamente esculpidas con alas extendidas que parecían bailar y volar al mismo tiempo.

—Es una caja de música —dijo Ren sacándola de su trance, sin poder evitar sentirse complacido por la reacción de Kyoko.

—¿Mmm?

—Déjame mostrarte.

Cuidadosamente busco debajo del carruaje y le dio cuerda. Las notas de piano de una canción que ella conocía muy bien desde niña sonaron en el silencioso jardín mientras las dos hadas anteriormente estáticas se movían al ritmo de la melodía.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que te gustaría, se cuánto amas los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

Su mirada se suavizó, tomó su mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

—Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, eres mi más preciada amiga y ocupas un lugar irremplazable en mi corazón. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Sé que no necesitas regalos para ser feliz, pero quiero que cuando lo veas recuerdes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y lo preciosa que eres para mí.

—Yo…no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Gracias Ren —dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Esta vez no era en medio de lágrimas, no creyendo que era Corn, no creyendo que era alguien más.

Él correspondió el abrazo y después de un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se quería separar Ren intervino.

—Vamos cumpleañera, por más que quisiera robarte solo para mí el resto de la noche, todos te deben estar buscando.

* * *

De regreso al presente un pensamiento inundo su mente; era imposible no amarlo no con las cosas que hacía y decía. Ahora se daba cuenta nunca tuvo una oportunidad, sin darse cuenta camino derecho a la trampa que le tendió el amor.

De repente la tierra volvió a temblar. Las estructuras inestables a causa del terremoto cedieron ante las sacudidas de la réplica, Kyoko dejó escapar un grito, mientras Ren veía con incredulidad como los restos del edificio donde Kyoko estaba atrapada colapsaban.

 _Después de todo es así como termina - Kyoko_

 _No, no puede terminar así - Ren_

.

.

* * *

 **NA.**

1\. Los gritos, reclamos y madrazos en los reviews por favor. Sus predicciones, esperanzas y demás también.

2\. Un terapeuta artístico usa habilidades especiales y conocimientos artísticos para ayudar a personas como los discapacitados o niños traumatizados a usar el arte como una manera de copiar, aumentar la confianza o expresar sus sentimientos.

3\. Las réplicas son movimientos sísmicos posteriores a un sismo, de magnitud menor que este y que ocurren en la misma región


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

 **Soundtrack del presente (mitad de capitulo).** watch?v=RLwTyMZSp34 la primera melodía que suena

 **.**

* * *

 **1 año y 11 meses atrás**

Ren se sentaba en la sala de su departamento viendo como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, escuchando el suave repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra los techos y ventanas, sin perder nota de los sonidos provenientes de la cocina, donde Kyoko preparaba la cena que ella había insistido en hacer como agradecimiento por ayudarla a entender su más reciente personaje. Pronto la luz de un rayo iluminó toda la instancia para ser seguido segundos después por el rugir de un trueno. Si hubiese prestado atención, habría escuchado el sonido de metal contra el piso de la cocina. Ren siguió con su mirada fija en el horizonte, la lluvia le daba tranquilidad y le recordaba las historias que su madre le contaba de niño. Escuchó el cielo crujir como si algo se estuviera partiendo, el impacto que se produjo a continuación fue sobrecogedor, segundos después el fluido eléctrico se detuvo, dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad. Fue entonces que notó que hace unos minutos no escuchaba sonido proveniente de la cocina.

—Mogami-san.

No hubo respuesta

—Mogami-san.

—…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo y ayudado por la luz de su celular, caminó hasta la cocina, pero a primera vista no la encontró, solo vio la cuchara de metal en el medio del piso manchado con algún tipo de salsa. Entonces diviso la pequeña bola en el rincón más alejado de su cocina abrazándose las piernas como si eso evitara que se cayera a pedazos. Agachándose frente a ella puso suavemente su mano en su hombro y la sintió saltar.

—Mogami-san, tranquila soy yo.

—Ah, Tsuruga-san, lo siento. La cena...

Un nuevo trueno sonó y ella brincó.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —dijo señalando el espacio al lado de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y él, se acomodó al lado de ella.

Después de unos instantes de silencio Ren habló.

—¿Sabes?, de pequeño mi madre me contó una historia que decía que lluvia era una persona que vivía en la tierra y que un día huyo al cielo montando en su mula y que cuando llueve es porque lluvia sacude su largo manto, pero sabes que es lo más interesante.

Ella lo miró con ojos expectantes.

—¿No quieres saber de dónde vienen entonces los relámpagos y los truenos?

—¿De dónde? —preguntó con voz bajita.

—La historia dice, que los truenos, son los golpes de la mula cuando patea, y los rayos son la mirada de lluvia, cuando vuelve a mirar a la tierra... Entonces, cada vez que escuches un trueno piensa en una mula pateando, siendo cabalgada por alguien vestido con un pocho que nos espía desde el cielo.

Ella dejo escapar la risa y sin notarlo se recostó en su hombro, donde disfrutaron del agradable silencio hasta que ella se quedó dormida. La lluvia arrullándola como una canción de cuna.

Ren, cuidadosamente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, iba a depositarla en la cama cuando ella entreabrió los ojos, unos ojos claramente nublados por la espesura del sueño. Lo miró a la cara y susurro su nombre poniendo su pequeña mano contra su mejilla.

Él, deposito un beso en su frente.

—Duerme pequeña, todo está bien.

—No me dejes —dijo apretando sus puños en su camisa.

—Nunca.

Recostó su espalda en la cabecera y extendió sus piernas, la cabeza de ella reposando en su regazo, mientras él dibujaba círculos en su espalda, apartó con cuidado los mechones de cabello de su cara.

—No tienes que pasar por todo sola. No estás sola nunca más.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dormir. Horas después se levantaría y la acomodaría en la cama, una suave sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

La mañana siguiente, Kyoko despertó deseando que ese sueño tan vivido que tuvo anoche hubiese sido realidad. Aunque algo dentro de ella lo sabía, no estaría sola nunca más

 **Presente**

— _Después de todo es el final_ —dijo en un triste susurro.

Ese fue su último pensamiento, mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la tierra temblar una vez más. Las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos cerrados. Si hubiese sabido que este era el final habría hecho tantas cosas diferentes; pero ahora era demasiado tarde. El ruido de las placas de concreto golpeando contra el suelo, los restos de madera resquebrajándose. Sintió como pequeñas rocas y escombros caían sobre ella.

Desearía haber tenido otro día para amar, cuidar, reír, soñar, perdonar.

* * *

Hay un momento en tu vida donde el mundo parece detenerse, nada se mueve o eso es lo que crees, el mundo sigue girando sin parar, como un carrusel. Eres tú, el que te congelas porque quizás lo que ves y sientes es más de lo que puedes asimilar, incluso soportar. Entonces no haces nada, simplemente te congelas, porque si te mueves, si te mueves entonces todo se vuelve real y tienes que enfrentar una realidad para la que nadie pudo haberte preparado. Porque no hay manera de prepararte para un impacto repentino. Miras sin ver, oyes sin escuchar, tu conciencia se retrae en algún lugar oscuro de tu mente, te niegas a reconocer la posibilidad, porque en el fondo de tu mente crees inocentemente que si no lo reconoces no es real. Pero el mundo sigue dando vueltas sin parar, contigo o sin ti, entonces tienes que decidir si quedarte en la seguridad de la jaula que tú mismo has creado o volver a la realidad que amenaza con derrumbarte un mundo tan cruel que te pondrá de rodillas contra el suelo pidiendo y rogando por alguna clase de extraño milagro, para que te de la valentía de mantenerte en pie aun cuando por dentro te estas derrumbando.


	9. Chapter 9

Su mundo empezó a moverse de nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no lo sabría decir. Lo que para él, parecieran horas, probablemente solo fueron minutos. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no caerse a pedazos, rogando por un milagro, por poder verla una vez más. Marcó su celular y como hacía ya algunas horas la llamada no conectó.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?, esta chica necesita que le limpien la herida del brazo.

La mirada de Ren, seguía perdida en los escombros del edificio.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella ahora —dijo con tono comprensivo—, pero ahora puedes ayudar a esta chica.

Esto pareció sacarlo de su trance y tomando la caja de primeros auxilios comenzó a limpiar la herida del brazo.

—La chica que está atrapada, ¿es tu novia?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo es una amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Sus manos temblaron.

—¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó tratando de distraerlo.

Ren se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

—Ella es hermosa aunque no lo vea, es inteligente, pero puede llegar a ser bastante densa e ingenua, es de esas personas, que iluminan cualquier lugar con su presencia y que se desviaran de su camino si con ello logra ayudar a su prójimo, su amabilidad no tiene límites y tiene este extraño don de curar los corazones heridos y quedarse habitando en ellos. Y ahora…

—¿Sabes?, mi madre decía que las personas como tu amiga siempre tienen un ángel con ellas porque son demasiado preciosas para el mundo... ¿Tiene novio? —preguntó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le has confesado tus sentimientos?

Ren le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Es complicado.

—Hazlo simple.

—…Ella solo me ve como una amigo y yo traicione su confianza.

—Pues vuélvetela a ganar. Además, nunca sabrás si te ve como algo más si no te arriesgas.

—¿Y si no puedo?, y si ella… —No pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Si ella muere?, sí ese momento llega entonces tendrás que vivir con ello y no volver a cometer el mismo error. Vivirás como lo hizo ella y será la prueba más grande de tu amor. Y si vive, bueno deberías dejar de perder el tiempo enamórala, enloquécela y sedúcela.

Ren dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Veras, tengo un amigo que hace algún tiempo me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? , es bastante sabio, quisiera conocerlo.

—Estaré encantado de presentártelo, pero debo advertirte es un pollo.

—¿Un pollo? …Eres un hombre realmente extraño.

—Pues déjame contarte una historia.

Ren sintió un breve alivio, de alguna manera hablarle a esta desconocida de su relación con Kyoko, le daba un poco de paz a su corazón, minutos pasaron hasta que su conversación fue interrumpida por el arribo de la maquinaria pesada. Su corazón se contrajo.

—Todo estará bien, ahora ve con ellos, que si todo lo que me has contado es cierto, estoy segura que el primer rostro que querrá ver será el tuyo y no queremos defraudarla o ¿sí?

—Gracias… —dijo mientras se retiraba.

—Jenny, mi nombre es Jenny, y la que te debería agradecer soy yo —dijo mostrándole su brazo vendado—. Buena suerte, Tsuruga Ren.

...

—Jenny, ¡Oh Dios!, no te encontraba.

—Ya, ya solo me estaban arreglando el brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo un rasguño. Además, Tsuruga Ren, me acaba de dar la exclusiva de mi vida. Por la que cualquier periodista mataría.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos una historia?

Miró la espalda del hombre alejándose.

—No, no la tenemos.

* * *

Una carta abierta descansaba abierta en el suelo sin una mano que la sostuviera.

Trisha,

Hoy, te he dicho que si sigues llegando tarde al trabajo te voy a descontar el sueldo y he vuelto a verlo, la tristeza momentánea que cruza por tus ojos, antes que tu habitual sonrisa y chispa lo oculten y me grites sobre lo dictador y cretino que soy, como solo tú lo puedes hacer. ¿Qué ocultas tras esa hermosa sonrisa?

Hemos discutido el caso de Tommy, sobre cómo ha empezado a sobrellevar la pena de la pérdida de su madre a través de sus pinturas. Hablas de la muerte con familiaridad, como si hubieses estado rodeada de ella. No le temo a la muerte, si no al olvido me dijiste, si muriese mañana ¿alguien me recordaría? ¿Habré dejado alguna huella? La verdad Trisha yo lo haría, para mi eres inolvidable pero ahora dime ¿Por qué tu pregunta me deja con un sinsabor en la boca?

La cosa con la muerte para mí no es solo el que se va, si no a los que deja. Son ellos quienes tienen que vivir con los recuerdos y con la pena que te asfixia y te ahoga. Hasta que un día en esos recuerdos encuentras la fuerza para volver a ponerte en pie y entonces ellos viven a través de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

 **Algunos meses atrás**

Ren regresaba de lavar los platos de la cena y dejo una taza de té enfrente de Kyoko.

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san.

—Ren —dijo mientras levantaba a Yoru y lo ponía en su regazo.

—¿Mmm?

—Ren, solo llámame Ren —dijo mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas del minino.

—No podría.

—Claro que puedes, eres mi mejor amiga y me sigues llamando por mi apellido, o ¿es qué no me consideras tu amigo?, porque si es así me hieres.

—Tsuruga-san, eso no es justo me estas chantajeando.

—Por favor —dijo poniendo esa cara de cachorro, a la que no podía resistirse, y como si eso no fuera suficiente levantó al pequeño minino y lo puso al lado de su cara.

—Eso no es justo, no uses a Yoru.

—Vamos mami, dí que si —dijo Ren moviéndole la patita al animal.

—¡Hey!, no es justo, son dos contra uno. Yoru, tú tienes que estar de mi lado.

—Vamos Kyoko, no es tan difícil, ¿ya ves?, te acabo de llamar de por tu nombre y el mundo no llego a su fin.

—Eres imposible… Ren —dijo parándose para dejar la taza en la cocina.

—Ya ves, no era tan difícil —gritó desde la sala.

Si Ren hubiese mirado un segundo más, hubiese visto el color durazno que coloreaba las mejillas de Kyoko.

—Bien hecho amiguito —dijo chocando la pata de Yoru contra la palma de su mano, juntos seremos imparables, tu madre firmó su sentencia el día que apareció contigo en la puerta de mi casa.

El pequeño animal lo miró con ojos curiosos y luego de acomodarse se hecho a dormir en sus piernas.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

 _Ren_

Su voz asustada y rota lo cazaba, no era la voz dulce, juguetona e incluso regañona a la que se había acostumbrado con los años. Esa voz era ajena a la mujer brillante y alegre que conocía. El dolor y la angustia en su voz se le grabaron en el alma y le partieron el corazón. Ella no podía morir tenía que regresar con él y con Yoru.

Se acercó a Lory, al ver como los trabajadores de los equipos de rescate se reunían y parecían discutir sobre algo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no han comenzado?

—Acaban de hacer una inspección preliminar y están preocupados por la manera en que la estructura ha sufrido el colapso.

—Eso es correcto —dijo acercándose el hombre que los recibió cuando llegaron—, el colapso causado por la réplica ha afectado el equilibrio del derrumbe y cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer más daño que bien.

—¿Qué piensan hacer?

—El especialista en estructura está trabajando en ello, buscando la forma en que podamos entrar sin afectar el equilibrio actual del derrumbe. Por el momento nos estamos asegurando que todos los servicios hayan sido cortados o descargados. ¿Han podido comunicarse con, Mogami-san?

—No después del derrumbe —respondió Ren— apretando sus puños.

—Ya veo, si logran comunicarse me lo hacen saber.

—Por supuesto.

—Señor, ¿cree que ella este viva? —preguntó Ren con la voz hecha un hilo.

—No lo sé —dijo con tono apesadumbrado—, lo que sí te puedo decir muchacho es que en toda mi carrera he sido testigo de muchos milagros, la determinación y la voluntad son claves. Algunas personas aceptan que están atrapadas y que ese es su destino. Otras siguen intentándolo.

—Ella es una luchadora, jamás se rendirá Ren, no mientras este en sus manos —dijo Lory poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Lo sé.

Un chico no mucho mayor que Ren se acerco.

—Señor, los niveles superiores están despejados y el especialista ha dicho que estamos listos para comenzar.

...

Los grupos empezaron a moverse, marcando zonas y la maquinaria se puso en marcha removiendo partes de la edificación colapsada.

No pudo hacer más que ver cómo trabajaban, como poco a poco, toneladas de escombro eran lentamente removidas, entre el ruido hecho por las máquinas y el polvo levantado por las mismas.

Fue una hora después cuando las máquinas se detuvieron.

De allí en adelante las maquinas tendrían que ser retiradas y el resto de las labores de búsqueda y rescate tendrían que ser realizadas de forma manual, ante el inminente peligro de que la estructura terminara de colapsar, debido a la fuerza y peso de las máquinas.

—¿Qué son esos? —preguntó Ren señalando el equipo que los rescatistas empezaban a utilizar, tratando de ocupar su mente en algo.

—Son equipos electrónicos que ayudan a encontrar sobrevivientes, algunos tienen cámaras térmicas, otros son acústicos para detectar sonidos, sensores de movimiento y también detectores de CO2.

—¿Detectores de CO2?

—Si cuando una persona está viva y respirando en un lugar cerrado los niveles CO2 tienden a ser altos, aunque cuando los niveles son muy altos pueden causar sofocamiento.

—…

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

La atención de ambos fue dirigida hacia los recién llegados.

—Esos chicos son de la brigada canina, son capaces de llegar a lugares que nosotros no, y son mucho más rápidos.

Ren miro los perros que se empezaban a desplegar y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

* * *

 **Algunas semanas atrás**

Cuando entró al set todos estaban alrededor de algo o alguien.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a uno de los miembros de producción.

—Ah, Tsuruga-san, buenos días —dijo haciendo una breve reverencia—. Es que hoy, ha llegado el otro co-protagonista.

—Oh, ya veo, eso lo explica.

Efectivamente cuando llegó al lugar, encontró a todas las mujeres de producción y del elenco enamoradas del Golden retriever que interpretaría el papel del perro lazarillo de Kyoko, su fiel compañero y amigo.

El perro no dejaba a Kyoko, ni a sol ni a sombra, incluso cuando las escenas se terminaban él iba detrás de ella y se acostaba a su lado o se echaba para que le hiciera mimos, para envidia de las demás mujeres del elenco.

—Le gustas.

—¿Qué dices Ren?, lo que pasa es que él es un buen chico ¿verdad que si? —dijo hablándole al perro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo, no sabía que te gustarán los perros.

—Siempre quise tener uno, pero bueno tú ya sabes la historia...Y a ti Ren ¿te gustan?, ¿tuviste alguno?

—Me encantan la verdad, pero no nunca tuve uno. Con la agenda que tengo algunos días, sería muy cruel dejarlo solo y encerrado, y bueno cuando chico podrías decir que mis mascotas eran de otro tipo —dijo sobándole el lomo a Lulu, con una mano mientras con otra se rascaba la parte de atrás de la nuca.

—¿Otro tipo? ¿Cuál?

—Un pollo y tres gallinas.

—¿Un pollo?, Como el que nos comemos.

—Ese mismo.

—Oh, eso explica muchas cosas —murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada —se apresuró a decir. Ella y su bocota, casi revela el secreto mejor guardo de la historia.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Esa es Kira, —dijo el hombre señalando a la perra que se movía entre los escombros, está a punto de jubilarse. La he visto trabajar antes y gracias a ella hemos podido salvar a muchos, que sin ella seguramente no hubiesen tenido una oportunidad.

Kuon no podía estar sentando, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera podía hacer más difícil la situación, todas estas personas y animales estaban entrenados y sabían lo que hacían. Vio con intranquilidad como cada minuto moría detrás de otro. Entonces escuchó los ladridos de uno de los perros, que no mucho tiempo después se detuvieron. Cuando miró en dirección del animal, lo vio sentado en un lugar entre los escombros. Y pudo ver el rastro de pesadumbre en el rostro de los rescatistas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—…

—¿Qué sucede?, maldita sea.

—Ren, tienes que calmarte, esto no te hace bien —intervino Lory.

—¿Crees que por un segundo me preocupa lo que me pase?

Lory le dio una mirada al hombre para que respondiera.

—Lo que el perro acaba de hacer significa que ha encontrado un cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

El hombre tomó un respiro.

—Tsuruga-san, lo que quiero decir es que ha encontrado un cuerpo… Sin vida.

Su mundo se hizo pedazos y todo dejo de existir.

Lory, lo atrapó antes de que pudiese golpear el suelo.

.

* * *

.

 _"Y en el crepúsculo yo encuentre consuelo._

 _Ya que en el último falso rayo de esperanza viene la agonía de la noche"*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NA.** Bueno no tomo tanto como esperaba. Un centavo por sus pensamientos.

*Fragmento tomado del poema dulce y divina muerte que por supuesto no me pertenece


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

 **Gracias mil por sus reviews y seguir esta historia yo soy consciente que estoy jugando con vuestros corazoncitos**

* * *

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó un preocupado Lory.

—Sí, parece que fue la impresión sumada a todo el estrés acumulado y un poco de deshidratación. Nada que unos fluidos y buen descanso no puedan arreglar.

Lory se sentó a su lado tratando de tomar fuerzas para lo que tendría que hacer.

—Takarada-san —dijo acercándose uno de los trabajadores de los grupos de respuesta inmediata.

—¿Si?

—Sé que es difícil, pero necesitamos que identifique el cuerpo.

El hombre no se movió, siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla vida. Ahora le pedían que identificara el cuerpo de uno de sus hijos. Se sintió tan viejo y acabado como el mundo.

—Takarada-san.

.

* * *

No sabía que hacia aquí, era como estar en el vacío, sin tiempo, ni espacio, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Camino sin rumbo hasta que las risas de una niña atrajeron su atención.

—Kyoko —susurró.

Caminó siguiendo el sonido de las risas. Pronto estuvo en un campo abierto, donde encontró a Kyoko sentada ofreciéndole la mano.

—Kyoko, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo abrazándola.

—La pregunta es, Kuon, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—No lo sé, pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tienes que regresar.

—¿Estarás allí?

Ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa y puso su frente contra la suya.

—Tal vez…

* * *

Nunca sus pasos pesaron tanto como lo hacían en este momento, llegó hasta el cuerpo cubierto por la tela blanca y se estremeció al ver el cabello azabache que la tela no alcanzaba a cubrir.

—Lory, yo sé que esto es muy difícil e incluso imposible de pedir, pero necesitamos saber si se trata de ella.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando estés listo.

Lory dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y la tela lentamente fue removida.

Una expresión tranquila en su rostro, sus cabellos negros regándose desordenadamente sobre su pálida piel, el collar todavía colgando de su cuello.

Lory se volteó rápidamente y se recostó en un árbol cercano tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Lory, ¿es ella?

Él mencionado miró hacia la chica una vez más al tiempo que daba su repuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

...

Cuando Ren despertó lo primero que noto fue a Lory a su lado con su cabeza descansando entre sus manos. Todo lo que sucedió regreso a su mente a toda velocidad y se levantó de golpe de la camilla sin notar la cánula en su mano. Se agarró fuertemente de la orilla cuando el mareo le sobrevino por el rápido movimiento.

—Con calma chico, eso no te hace bien.

—¿Presidente?... ¿Era...era ella? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Lory le dedicó una mirada triste y cansada.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

—Lory, ¿es ella?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cambio te informaremos.

Lory no podía evitar la mezcla de sentimientos que lo embargaba en el momento, alivio de saber que la posibilidad de encontrarla viva seguía allí, pero esa chica no podría ser más que un par de años mayor que Kyoko, seguramente tenía una familia y amigos buscándola, esperándola y ella nunca regresaría, ellos nunca la volverían a ver sonreír. Y él no podía más que sentir alivio al descubrir que no se trataba del cuerpo de Kyoko… ¿En qué lo convertía eso?

—No Ren no era ella, todavía siguen buscando.

Ren dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aún existía la esperanza de encontrarla viva. Por su cordura y salud mental tenía que aferrarse a esa posibilidad.

* * *

Se sentía cómoda y tranquila, era como si el mundo no existiera. Deslizó las manos por el fino manto de hierba y entonces lo vio, a una niña de coletas que lloraba sentada en una roca, luego de un par de minutos la niña desapareció, momentos después aparecieron la misma niña y un chico cabello rubio y ojos verdes jugando en el campo cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, se veían tan felices, sintió una punzada de familiaridad, la escena siguió cambiando como si de una película se tratara siguió viendo como la pequeña niña crecía. Era como ver toda una vida contada con retratos. Vio como le rompían el corazón a la joven mujer y su corazón dolió, vio rostros y personas y su corazón se apretó con más fuerza, ¿por qué se le hacían tan familiares? sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo, entonces lo vio al hombre de muchos de los retratos dedicándole una sonrisa _complicada_ , una sonrisa que hacia saltar su corazón. Antes de poder detenerse un nombre escapo de sus labios

—Ren.

Sintió una punzada en el brazo izquierdo y su costado empezó a doler.

Entonces lo recordó, no debía estar aquí, ella tenía que luchar, él estaba esperando por ella, todos estaban esperando por ella. Pero si volvía el dolor y la desesperación serían terribles y quizás no valdrían de nada.

¿Debería luchar? ¿Valdría la pena luchar?

La respuesta nunca estuvo más clara.

 _"_ _No te rindas, por favor no cedas,_

 _Aunque el frío te queme,_

 _Aunque el miedo te muerda,_

 _Aunque el sol se esconda,_

 _Y se calle el viento,_

 _Aún hay fuego en tu alma_

 _Aún hay vida en tus sueños"*_

 _._

 _._

* * *

NA. *Fragmento del poema No te rindas de Mario Benedetti

Mi inspiración para el capítulo pasado fue en la pieza Air on G String de Bach y el de esta fue claro de luna de Beethoven


	12. Chapter 12

El dolor punzante y constante la trajo de regreso a sus sentidos, su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado. Trató de abrir sus ojos y solo logró ver contornos borrosos; trato de enfocar su vista pero todo se desdibujaba, su cabeza se sentía ligera y su mente no lograba enfocarse en nada, duro lo que parecieran horas viajando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

Los fuertes sonidos provenientes del exterior la despertaron del estupor y haciendo un esfuerzo trato una vez de enfocar la vista. El resto del lugar se había desplomado excepto por un pequeño espacio donde ella se encontraba; sin embargo, muchos de los escombros habían alcanzado a golpearla, milagrosamente estaba viva, fue consciente de sus manos aferrándose a un trozo de papel y de algo oprimiendo una de sus piernas.

Entonces lo vio, su celular aplastado por una de las rocas, el miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de ella. Gritó desesperada sin que nadie le respondiera, hasta que su respiración se volvió más trabajosa y sus gritos fueron ahogados por la fuerza de su llanto, sus súplicas no respondidas llenaron de silencio su boca. No quería morir, no aquí no ahora. Había encontrado una familia, un trabajo que la llenaba, gente con la que reír y amar, había encontrado a su príncipe hada. Quería volver a escuchar la querida melodía de sus voces, tomarse fotografías añoradas para contemplarlas con el pasar del tiempo, reírse con un llanto inacabable y desdentado, bailar descalza bajo la lluvia, caminar por una verde pradera escuchando el agua correr y los pájaros cantar, abrir la puerta y quitar los cerrojos… bajar la guardia, dormirse abrazada al pecho de aquel a quien tanto amaba.

Tenía deseos profundos y nonatos que quería cumplir, tenía ilusiones y recuerdos que quería seguir construyendo y guardando en su corazón.

La represa se había roto, trato de ser fuerte, trato de ser valiente, saber que lo escucharía del otro lado de la línea le había traído un poco de sosiego a su corazón, le había dado fuerza para seguir luchando y ahora se había ido. Miró su propio cuerpo cubierto por polvo y tierra mezclándose con la sangre y sus lágrimas… Él dijo que la encontrarían, él lo prometió, ellos estaban buscándola, se lo repitió una y otra vez como un mantra tratando de calmarse, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y sus manos temblaban como luna en el agua. Apretó su mano tratando de detener el temblor, el papel crujió en su puño.

Todo se reducía a esperar por el final de su sufrimiento, esperar que la encontrarán y pudiese regresar a salvo a casa junto a los que amaba, o esperar a que la muerte la arropara con su silencioso manto.

Miró su puño apretado y vio las cartas.

Ella se aferraría a la esperanza de que la encontrarán hasta su último aliento, ella era una luchadora y si la muerte llegaba a reclamar su compañía, debía saber que no se iría sin dar pelea.

Dejo caer las cartas en el piso, quedándose con una en su regazo, aun con mano temblorosa la abrió, su vista aún borrosa de las lágrimas apenas podía distinguir las palabras.

.

* * *

Abril 19XX

Trisha,

Has traído tantas cosas a mi vida de las que jamás te he agradecido. Poco a poco mi lienzo blanco y vacío se llenó de color y vida. Poco a poco has roto los muros que levantó mi corazón. Ayer me preguntaste si se podía vivir en el corazón de alguien, y al responderte que si me has vuelto a preguntar si podías vivir en el mío, la verdad Trisha, entraste a mi corazón como si fuera tú casa. Supongo que es una mezcla de todo de tus gestos, tus palabras, de esa ya común y divertida discusión entre jefe tirano y empleada desordenada o de las incontables veces que me has arrastrado de la oficina en contra de mi voluntad para ir por un café que de hecho no tomas, con la excusa de que necesito un poco de aire fresco o de lo contrario me voy a fosilizar detrás de mi escritorio. Es gracioso la verdad, al principio era realmente molesto y estuve tentado a mandarte a freír espárragos, pero con el tiempo he llegado a acostumbrarme y esperar a que todos los días entres a mi oficina como un huracán y me "obligues" a ir por esa taza de café mientras te veo comer una cantidad no muy saludable de galletas de arándanos con chocolate blanco. También me has convencido de pasar más tiempo con los chicos y ha sido renovador, con el tiempo había olvidado porque hacia esto, ellos con sus historias, sus lágrimas y sonrisas me recuerdan porque hago mi trabajo y lo mucho que significa para mí. En el afán de la vida y el dolor de la muerte olvide que la recompensa de mi trabajo son las sonrisas, ver a estos chicos ser capaces de afrontar la vida, capaces de volver a levantarse y mirar al mundo con ojos llenos de esperanza y decisión. Olvidé que todo lo que hago es por volver a traer el color a sus vidas.

Hoy he vuelto a pintar, no con tristeza y dolor, sino con la pasión perdida a través de los años, la pasión que perdí después de su muerte. La pasión que vuelve arder en mi pecho como una llama.

Espero disfrutes las galletas que te envió, se lo mucho que las amas.

Kei

* * *

Ella lo ama, fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Ella podía reconocerse en la misteriosa mujer a la que iban dirigidas las cartas, podía ver las similitudes, la preocupación y el esfuerzo para mostrarle el lado brillante de la vida, para arrancarlos lentamente de las garras de la oscuridad de sus corazones.

Cerró los ojos mientras recuerdos de una ocasión no muy lejana llenaban su mente

* * *

Regresaba de grabar sus últimas escenas antes del reseco para el almuerzo cuando se encontró con Ren y Yashiro que venían ingresando a la locación.

—Kyoko chan, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Yashiro-san, Ren-san.

—Buenas tardes, Kyoko-san, ¿qué tal han ido tus escenas?

—Muy bien, sin ningún retraso, iba a recoger mi almuerzo.

Entonces dedico una mirada a Ren y con la voz muy bajita y cargada de una sutil amenaza

—Dime Ren, ¿ya almorzaste? Y por almuerzo no me refiero a un onigri.

El aludido se rasco la mejilla y volteo para culpar a Yashiro que segundos antes había escapado para evitar la furia de la actriz.

Ella sabía que se lo había brincado, ya reconocía ese gesto nervioso.

—Mmmm, ¿esperaba poder almorzar contigo?

Sintió el calor viajando en sus mejillas, pero trató de mantener su fachada de enojo por sus malos hábitos alimenticios.

—¿Fue eso una pregunta o una afirmación?

Ella sabía que era una excusa para brincarse el almuerzo, pero espero su respuesta.

Ren se dio por vencido.

—No tenía tiempo para almorzar, si lo hacía iba a llegar tarde; pero siempre espero tener la posibilidad de comer contigo, es una de mis grandes placeres —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa angelical.

—Rennn.

—¿Qué?

—No digas eso, lo pueden mal interpretar, _'mi corazón lo puede malinterpretar'_ —dijo ahora el sonrojo subiéndose a sus orejas.

—Que tiene que mal interpretar que quiera almorzar con mi mejor amiga.

—¿Nada?

—No suenas convencida.

—Ren deja se jugar conmigo —dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—Lo que tú digas Kyo, lo que tú digas, venga vamos a comer ese almuerzo antes que nos llamen a escena.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de tomarle el pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, se va a congelar el infierno, Tsuruga Ren acaba de no solo acceder a comer el almuerzo sin rechistar, sino que él mismo lo ha sugerido.

—Muy graciosa Kyo, muy graciosa.

* * *

El recuerdo se difumino en un rincón de su mente y trato de abrir los ojos, entonces lo notó cada vez pesa un poco más abrirlos

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NA.** Yey Kyoko sigue viva. En el próximo capítulo tendremos más del pasado y menos del drama o al menos ese es el plan XD, pero después de eso les garantizo mucha angustia e incluso lágrimas


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Skip Beat, ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

El frío que sentía le calaba los huesos, este frío se sentía como un mal presagio, un frío que le robaba la vida. No era para nada como el frío de una noche no muy lejana de risas y caídas sobre el hielo.

...

 ** _Algún punto de tiempo en el pasado invierno_**

Cuando Ren la encontró, estaba acurrucada en una esquina del set murmurando palabras ininteligibles, rodeada de pequeños fuegos fatuos.

—¿Kyoko?

—Ella lo volteo a ver con ojos de cachorro perdido.

—Ren, no sé qué voy hacer, yo no sé… —El resto lo dijo con tal velocidad, que no fue capaz de descifrar lo que trataba de decir.

—Kyoko, no te entiendo.

Ella le pasó el guion y señaló una escena.

Leyó con curiosidad la escena que le señalo, era en uno de los exteriores que estarían grabando la próxima semana. Era la escena donde Yuzuki y Souta iban a patinar sobre hielo por primera vez. No encontró nada en la escena que pudiese desencadenar el estado anímico actual de Kyoko, sus personajes no hacían más que patinar y hablar de sus pasados. _'Espera'_

—Kyoko, ¿será acaso que no sabes cómo patinar? —preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en la voz.

—¿Qué voy hacer?, no sé cómo patinar.

—Aprender, todavía tenemos el fin de semana para que aprendas.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Necesitas alguien que te enseñe, y no voy a dejar que te hundas en la miseria. Paso por ti el sábado a las 7.

Antes de que su cerebro estuviese nuevamente funcional como para dar alguna respuesta, Ren había desaparecido en el pasillo.

...

El sábado la recogió como acordaron, vestido bastante informal con jeans, y el cabello revuelto al mejor estilo de Caín sin el aura amenazante, jamás pensarías que se trataba de Tsuruga Ren.

Pronto arribaron a su destino, y ella miro con fascinación los grupos de amigos, niños y parejas disfrutando del hielo, algunos se movían con gracia por la pista, otros no tanto, pero se las apañaban para mantenerse en pie, y algunos al parecer tenían algún tipo de imán que los mantenía en el suelo; pero todos se veían felices. Se fijó en las luces intermitentes que decoraban las secas figuras de los árboles que rodeaban la pista y en los diferentes puestos de comida. Estos eran los pequeños placeres de los que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar. Era extraño y reconfortante saber que ahora los podía compartir con Ren.

Trataba de distraer su mente para no pensar que en ese momento, Ren tenía sujeta su pierna sobre las suyas mientras le ayudaba a amarrar sus patines correctamente (no es como si no hubiese puesto resistencia pero Ren siempre se salía con la suya).

—Listo —dijo dándole una palmadita en la pierna.

—G...gracias Ren.

—Ahora ven aquí —dijo ofreciéndole una mano, que ella tentativamente tomó, no fuera a caerse no más tratando de ponerse de pie.

—No me vas a dejar caer, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sus primeros pasos en el hielo fueron temblorosos y se aferró a las manos de Ren como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que por más Ren encontraba fascinante. Después de mostrarle un par de veces los movimientos básicos para mantenerse de pie en el hielo y deslizarse un poco, Kyoko había ganado un poco más de confianza, aunque se rehusara a dejar ir la mano de Ren.

Entre conversaciones y risas Kyoko se fue relajando, si hubiese sabido que patinar era tan divertido hubiese venido antes, aunque, no hubiese sido lo mismo sin Ren.

—Ahora es tiempo que lo intentes sola.

Kyoko dejó ir su mano y se deslizó sobre el hielo sintiendo el frío aire nocturno golpear su piel, sintiéndose libre. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ren que se deslizaba con una gracia y perfección que deberían estar prohibidas, y decidió que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro lo hacía ver años más joven.

Pero como las cosas han de suceder, un niño que al igual que ella parecía estar aprendiendo a patinar se cruzó en su camino haciéndola tambalearse y perder el equilibrio, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de la caída, sin embargo, lo único que sucedió fue que un par de brazos la aferraron desde su espalda y la abrazaran por el abdomen evitando que se cayera. Cuando abrió los ojos y volteo a ver, se encontró con un Ren ligeramente fuera de aliento con un rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

—Te dije que no te dejaría caer —dijo con voz ronca, su cálido aliento rozando sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, pero la cercanía fue demasiado para una muy azorada Kyoko, que trató de escapar de los brazos de Ren, olvidando la precaria posición en la que se encontraban. El movimiento repentino los envió a los dos al suelo helado con un sonoro thumb.

—Auch… —Dijo Ren con una Kyoko sentada entre sus piernas.

Kyoko volteo a mirarlo y poniendo instintivamente una mano sobre su rostro exclamó.

—Oh, Mi Dios, Ren, ¿estás bien? soy tan tonta.

Él solo la miro y dejo escapar una carcajada. Kyoko enrojeció todavía más cuando algunos de los demás patinadores se unieron a su risa.

—Estoy bien Kyo, y ¿tú?

—Caí sobre ti —dijo apartando la mirada— estoy bien.

—Kyo, por más que me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí, me estoy helando.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento, yo tan desconsiderada, soy una tonta…

—Si no te callas te beso.

—…

—Tú, tú playboy.

Él solo le dedico una sonrisa, deseando que ella viera la verdad en sus palabras.

* * *

Hacia tanto frío, sus dedos se adormecían, sus músculos pesaban, su cuerpo se entumecía. Con dedos temblorosos abrió la siguiente carta

* * *

Querida Trisha,

La semana pasada me invitaste a la clase al aire libre de los chicos, era hermoso allí afuera con la primavera brillando en todo su esplendor, me senté en el prado con una libreta de dibujo y comencé a mover mi mano, los trazos iban apareciendo, tomando forma, para finalmente encontrarme retratándote, eres tu pintando tu propio lienzo con los pétalos de flores bailando a tu alrededor.

Me perdí en ti, en tu concentración, en como el viento mece tu cabello, en la paz que se dibuja en tu rostro mientras pintas, entonces sucedió, el pincel simplemente se deslizó de tu mano y rodó un par de metros lejos de ti, pero tú estabas allí, congelada con una expresión indescifrable en tu rostro sujetando tu mano. Antes de que pudieses reaccionar alguien lo ha pisado sin querer y ha quedado reducido a pedazos.

Lo vi romperse y vi el rastro de dolor que cruzó tu mirada y aún con una sonrisa me dijiste que no importaba que era solo un pincel, parecía que habías vuelto a tu alegre ser, pero te conozco mejor que eso y se lo que significaba para ti. Ese pincel fue el último regalo de tus padres.

Este pincel jamás podrá reemplazar el que con tanto amor te regalaron tus padres, pero es la muestra de mi más profundo agradecimiento por tu amistad.

Puedes sonreír, Trisha, pero puedo ver detrás de esa sonrisa que últimamente no llega a tus ojos y sé que hay algo molestándote, preocupándote, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿cierto?

Kei

.

* * *

Cerró la carta y la puso a un lado para sujetar el dije que colgaba de su cuello tratando de darse fuerza para mantenerse calma y serena, para olvidar el frío que la amarraba y el llanto reprimido le cerraba la garganta.

Poco a poco se entregaba a los brazos de la desesperación, el dolor arrastrándola cada vez un poco más a su límite. Su espíritu durmiéndose de a poco, siendo arrastrado a un lugar frío, oscuro y solitario.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Omake_**

 ** _Una semana después en el rodaje de la escena_**

 _Yuzuki y Sota patinaban tranquilamente sobre el hielo, todo iba perfecto hasta que Kyoko perdió pie y envió a su personaje y al de Ren al piso quedando enredados en un lío de piernas y brazos. Los dos actores no pudieron más que reírse hasta que llamaron el corte._

— _Lo siento tanto_ — _dijo Kyoko inclinándose ante el director._

— _No hay de que disculparse, Kyoko-san, eso fue perfecto, no estaba en el libreto pero esa caída fue perfecta. Si la hubiésemos planeado no hubiese quedado tan bien._


	14. Chapter 14

_Gracias mil por sus reviews_

* * *

 _"_ _¿Realmente pueden dos personas estar hechas la una para la otra? ¿Almas gemelas? Estaría bien si fuera cierto que todos nosotros tenemos a alguien por ahí esperándonos. Y nosotros esperando por ellos"_

* * *

Mientras el frío corre por sus manos como invierno que la encuentra delirante y la invade el miedo y el llanto, su corazón no puede más que preguntarse, ¿hasta cuándo?

Hasta cuando tendrá que soportar el sufrimiento y el dolor que se dilatan lentamente destruyendo sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Su única certeza es que su camino a casa estará perdido en el momento en el que pierda la esperanza, porque la desesperanza es una terrible consejera y le arrancaría la vida que no le habían podido arrancar hasta ahora.

Tomó la siguiente carta y trató de leer las letras ahora borrosas a causa de las lágrimas.

 _Trisha,_

 _La vida parece perfecta, el mundo se vuelve más brillante y entonces una sola llamada puede arrebatarle al mundo todo su esplendor._

 _Caminé por los blancos y silenciosos pasillos sin pensar, busque el camino hasta tu habitación de forma mecánica. Me quede del otro lado de la puerta tratando de encontrar el coraje para enfrentar lo que encontraría, mis entrañas retorciéndose ante el solo pensamiento, y al abrir la puerta allí estabas tú en toda tu gloria y esplendor, riendo y conversando con las enfermeras y por un momento olvidé que se trataba de una habitación de hospital. Entonces me sonreíste y fue como si nada hubiese sucedido._

 _¿Sabes Trisha?, hablas demasiado es fastidioso pero fascinante, la verdad no me canso de escucharte, pero cada vez que te pregunto qué sucede evades la pregunta o respondes que nada. Te dejo hacerlo y todo vuelve a la normalidad._

 _Pasa una semana, dos semanas, tres semanas y entonces sucede, el reingreso a la clínica. Estoy asustado de ver, de saber; pero tú sigues igual, siendo una montaña rusa de emociones, viendo el mundo de una perspectiva diferente a la de los demás, viendo todo colorido y lleno de esperanza, pero hoy de repente me has preguntado por qué cada vez que vengo me quedo en silencio, no respondí y de repente fue como si el mundo perdiera el control, gritabas y llorabas, te aferraste a mí y no supe que hacer ni que decir así que simplemente te deje llorar._

 _Dime Trisha, ¿por qué te acercas, entiendes y compartes mi dolor y no me dejas hacer lo mismo contigo?_

 _Kei_

Dejo caer la carta a un lado, ¿por qué? ¿por qué Ren nunca se lo dijo?, ¿por qué nunca compartió con ella la carga tan pesada que llevaba a sus espaldas?, ¿por qué no la dejo ser su fuerza como lo había sido él para ella cuando le brindó su apoyo en una de sus horas más oscuras?, cuando ella le había dejado ver las sombras y miedos que habitaban en su corazón... Ella había tenido un vistazo a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero no lo presionó. ¿Por qué no se lo pudo decir? ¿Por qué esperar hasta el final?

Necesitaba respuestas, quería respuestas.

Empezó a tirar pequeñas piedras contra la losa, mientras luchaba por no ceder a la desesperación, fue entonces que escuchó ladridos, intentó gritar solo para que le sobreviniera un ataque de tos y en un gesto instintivo llevo su mano a la boca. Para cuando el ataque de tos hubo cesado saboreo el dejo metálico en su boca y sus ojos se clavaron en las manchas rojas que ahora decoraban su mano.

Los ladridos no se detenían y pudo ver parte del animal asomando (su rostro y patas) por el pequeño lugar donde le entraba la luz.

 _Ellos están cerca_ , _me van a encontrar_ se repetía una y otra vez; los ladridos incesantes del animal su única compañía.

En un intento por hacerles saber dónde se encontraba volvió a tirar más pedacitos de ladrillo contra el cemento, hasta que escuchó gritos.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?

—Ayuda.

Encontramos a alguien escucho gritar al hombre.

—Hola, la ayuda ya está en camino, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mogami, Kyoko Mogami.

—Mogami-san, hay mucha gente aquí afuera buscándola, ¿me puedes decir que tipo de lesiones tiene?

—No puedo respirar muy bien,… Cre…o que tengo un… Brazo R…oto y mi pierna está atrapada, creo que también hay una herida en mi cabeza.

—Tranquila Mogami-san, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para sacarla de allí.

* * *

La espera se hacía insostenible, fue testigo de cómo sacaban más víctimas de los escombros, ninguna de ellas siendo la persona a la que esperaba ver. Por volver a verla daría todo, sus sonrisas, secretos, esperanzas, miedos, lágrimas, deseos, palabras y sueños.

Sus ojos se perdieron en uno de los perros que recorría con agilidad y rapidez la pila de altos escombros del edificio, fue testigo entonces de como el animal comenzaba a ladrar incesantemente y a escarbar entre los escombros, pronto su acompañante humano estuvo con él y el animal detuvo sus ladridos, segundos más tarde el hombre grito que tenían a alguien más con vida, su corazón palpito dolorosamente en su pecho deseando que fuera ella. Más hombres se dirigieron a la zona para iniciar el rescate de la víctima.

Después de incontables minutos sintió la mano de Lory descansando en su hombro.

—La encontraron.

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejano el equipo encargado de la recuperación de Kyoko trazaba el plan de extracción.

—No podemos llegar a esta ella solo removiendo los restos, la única forma de llegar hasta ella es rompiendo los bloques de concreto.

Todos eran conscientes de que era casi imposible penetrar el concreto rápidamente, se necesitaban herramientas como martillos neumáticos, sierras radiales de trabajo pesado con buenas navajas y herramientas especiales para cortar concreto. Penetrar a través del concreto tomaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que solo disminuía las probabilidades de supervivencia de la víctima.

—Necesitamos encontrar la sección más segura y rápida de la estructura para empezar a romper y cortar.

* * *

—¿Mogami-san? —llamó el mismo hombre que la encontró asomándose por la pequeña abertura donde momentos antes hubiese estado el perro.

—Si.

—En unos momentos vamos a iniciar la remoción de las placas de concreto y vamos a necesitar que nos ayude a trabajar en la dirección correcta, necesito que nos avise de cualquier movimiento de escombros que puedan causarle daños adicionales o movimientos indiscriminados.

—…

—¿Mogami-san?

—O..ok —respondió entre lágrimas.

—Mogami-san, yo sé que es doloroso y que está asustada, pero confié en nosotros, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para sacarla de allí.

—Gracias.

Los hombres se movían trayendo herramientas siguiendo el plan que se había trazado.

—Mogami-san ahora va escuchar mucho ruido, no se intranquilice, es el sonido de las herramientas que utilizaremos para abrir el concreto y poder liberarla; y Mogami-san una cosa más… No se rinda, hay personas trabajando muy duro para traerla de vuelta y esperándola aquí afuera.

 _Solo un poco más, solo un poco mas._

Segundos después, el silencio que la acompañó por horas fue acallado por el chirrido de la sierra radial y los golpes del martillo neumático.

* * *

—¿La encontraron? ¿Esta… Está viva?

—Si Ren, está viva.

Por primera vez se permitió sentir un poco de alivio desde que aquella odisea había comenzado.

—Necesito verla.

—Ren ella está atrapada entre varias placas de concreto; si no fuese por los perros no saben cuánto más hubiesen tardado en encontrarla, ahora mismo se están preparando para empezar a romper las placas para tratar de alcanzarla, además parece que cuando sucedió la réplica parte de su cuerpo quedó atrapada debajo de los escombros, es mejor dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

—Lo sé presidente, créame que lo sé, pero ella estaba tan asustada cuando hablamos, ella está sola allí abajo y sufriendo de mucho dolor… Lory por favor.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer Ren, pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

.

 **NA**. **Cortes comerciales digo anuncios**

Estoy editando esta historia, hasta ahora van los 4 primeros capítulos, el argumento es el mismo pero hay cambios por aquí y por allá, hay un cambio en el capítulo 3 creo, basado en una valiosa observación de fabegirl así como la adición de cierta información menor, el nombre del drama que estaban grabando Ren y Kyoko, información sobre el síndrome de aplastamiento, sin más me despido y espero disfrutaran del capítulo. Besitos


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mi recomendación.**_

 _Hay una parte de este capítulo que les recomiendo leer escuchando Journey to the line the Hans Zimmer (los primeros 5 minutos). Aqui el link watch?v=wE5tsPjkzHk. Encontraran el aviso si deciden escucharla._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cómo compaginarla aniquiladora idea de la muerte con ese incontenible afán de vida?" Mario Benedetti_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Ellos la encontraron, iría a casa. Pero, ¿lograría salir de allí a tiempo? Más que nunca el pensamiento de morir allí abajo sola era aterrador. Sentía como el pequeño control que había mantenido escapársele de las manos. Ellos estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

Escuchaba los ruidos y las voces lejanas, el tiempo se dilataba y antes de darse cuenta el temor a morir sola y enterrada tomó más y más fuerza siendo el único pensamiento en su mente. Muy dentro empezaba a convencerse de que no lograría salir de allí, de que iba a morir. Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, quizás por el shock ante la aniquiladora idea de que moriría sin importar lo duro que intentara, quizás por un cuerpo incapaz de soportar la carga a la que había sido sometido, un cuerpo agotado al que ahora las múltiples heridas decoraban como si se tratara de un mapa de guerra.

Dejo escapar un grito por el dolor de su cuerpo, por lo que pudo ser y nunca seria.

Deténganse —gritó uno de los hombres al escucharla.

El ruido se detuvo.

—¿Mogami-san?

—…

—¿Mogami-san?, or favor conteste.

—Vo…Voy a…morir, ¿No es así? —preguntó entre el llanto.

—La tenemos, Mogami-san y no la pensamos dejarla ir a ninguna parte, solo tiene que esperar un poco más, ya casi llegamos.

—No puedo, estoy tan cansada.

—Lo sé, pero no se puede rendir ahora.

El hombre hizo algunas señas y los demás siguieron trabajando para romper el concreto y siguió hablándole sobre el ruido.

—Su familia está esperando por usted.

—¿Familia? —los rostros de Kanae, Maria, los dueños de Duramaya, los Hizuri e incluso el excéntrico presidente de LME se dibujaron en su mente.

—Si, Mogami-san, ellos la quieren de regreso, además estoy seguro que aun quiere hacer muchas cosas.

—…

—¿Mogami san?

—…Si… Ren.

—¿Mogami san?

—Lo siento.

—Mogami-san, ¿me oye?

—…

—Vamos chica no te rindas, ¿me oyes?

—Si.

—Escúcheme bien Mogami-san, necesito que se cubra ahora.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Está lista?

—S..si.

Kyoko dio un respingo cuando el sonido de la sierra se detuvo y la clara luz del sol se dio paso por la nueva apertura bañando todo el lugar, sus ojos cansados lentamente ajustándose a la nueva situación, podía escuchar gente hablando, cosas siendo movidas aquí y allá. Iría a casa. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad la abrazara.

* * *

El jefe aunque amable y compresivo había sido rotundo en su negación a que Ren fuese permitido en la zona, su razonamiento claro y entendible. Él, no podía arriesgar la vida de un civil que no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento o peor aún, darse el lujo de comprometer la operación, la vida de la víctima o la integridad de su equipo sin importar de quien se tratara.

Kuon quiso pelear y discutir, Ren solo asintió y volvió a sentarse sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. El hacer una escena en esos momentos no ayudaría en nada, solo le quedaba esperar como lo había venido haciendo por horas. Las manecillas del reloj seguían moviéndose sin parar y finalmente vio como empezaban a descender los rescatistas, pasaron segundos, minutos, 5, 10, 15, 20, pero no la sacaban y fue entonces que empezó a pasearse como animal enjaulado hasta que un hombre que había llegado a conocer bastante bien en las últimas horas puso la mano en su hombro.

—Tsuruga-san, una palabra por favor.

* * *

 **Journey to the line** Aquí

* * *

Cuando el primer hombre llego hasta ella temió lo peor, su figura lánguida e inmóvil en el suelo lo hizo creer que quizás habían llegado demasiado tarde. Se acercó para verificar el pulso, y respiró cuando lo encontró. Débil, pero allí estaba.

—Mogami-san despierte, vamos.

Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos.

—¿Ren?

—Mogami-san, soy el doctor Takinawa, ¿puede oírme? —dijo mientras trataba de hacer una evaluación rápida de su estado.

Ella solo miró confundida sus alrededores.

—Lo siento.

—¿Mogami san?

—Si.

—¿Recuerda que sucedió?

Ella lució confundida por un momento para luego asentir.

—¿Puede decirme cómo está? —dijo comenzando a abrir un bolso médico.

—Estoy bien —contesto con la mirada distante y desenfocada.

—¿De verdad?, porque a mí no me parece que este bien.

—…

—¿Le duele algo?

—…

—Mogami-san, míreme, ¿le duele algo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Dónde duele?

Ella señalo todos los lugares que la aquejaban.

—Bueno, déjenos echar un vistazo.

El médico movió un poco su brazo izquierdo y escuchó el quejido de dolor que salió de la boca de ella, mientras las lágrimas se derraman por su rostro.

—Míreme Mogami-san, necesito que respire.

—Necesitamos inmovilizar este brazo —dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los auxiliares.

—Ahora Mogami-san, vamos a medir tu presión y tus niveles de oxígeno. Necesito que respire. Sé que es doloroso, pero necesito que lo haga —dicho esto prosiguió con el chequeo preliminar y dictó ordenes aquí y allá, mientras trataba de mantenerla despierta y enfocada.

.

* * *

—¿Por qué no la han sacado todavía?

—Surgieron algunas complicaciones, parte de su cuerpo esta aprisionado por los escombros, pero venia hablarle sobre su anterior solicitud. Tsuruga-san le vamos a permitir ir allí abajo, pero necesito que le quede claro que esto está en contra de los procedimientos, pero dada la situación física y el estrés e inestabilidad emocional a los que se enfrenta Mogami-san, creemos que sería útil tener a alguien con quien ella este familiarizada para que nos ayude a mantenerla tranquila mientras trabajamos para tratar de liberarla.

Ahora que lo vamos a llevar hacia ella, pero necesito que entienda varias cosas Tsuraga-san, si le decimos que tiene que salir, sale, tiene que seguir nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra porque si no lo hace puede poner en riesgo su vida, la de Mogami san y los rescatistas. También es muy importante que sepa que el estado de Mogami-san, puede ser un poco desalentador y abrumador. Ella se encuentra muy mal herida y por momentos confundida, necesitamos que mantenga la calma en todo momento, si no puede hacerlo será más una carga que una ayuda.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuando este con ella necesita ser positivo en lo que le comenta, necesita demostrar confianza e incitarla a sobrevivir, ayudarla a soportar el dolor y la incomodidad, debe tratar que su voz proyecte tranquilidad, confianza y seguridad. Manténgala despierta y calmada, esa es su principal tarea, el médico y el grupo de rescate estarán con ustedes en todo momento, siga sus instrucciones en todo momento, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —dijo terminando de acomodarse el equipo que le habían proporcionado.

Lory colocó su mano en el hombro de Ren tratando de trasmitirle su fuerza y apoyo.

—Está listo —confirmó uno de los trabajadores, revisando a Ren.

—Vamos y recuerde todo lo que le dije.

.

* * *

No fue mucho tiempo después que fuera solicitado por la cabeza del grupo de rescatistas.

—Doctor Takinawa, este es Tsuruga-san, amigo de la víctima, creemos que puede ayudarla a mantenerse calmada, mientras procedemos a remover la placa de su pierna.

El médico rápidamente evaluó al hombre

—De acuerdo, pero Tsuruga-san, antes de que baje allí con nosotros debe saber que la paciente se encuentra en una situación bastante complicada, hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para mantenerla lo más cómoda posible mientras siguen trabajando para liberar el aplastamiento de su pierna, pero ella está muy débil, asustada, adolorida y confundida. Tiene múltiples fracturas en el brazo y costillas, el funcionamiento de sus pulmones está comprometido, también tiene una contusión bastante fea en la cabeza y varios cortes y golpes menores en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su trabajo allí abajo es alentarla, trate de que se mantenga enfocada; toda esta situación ha tomado mucho de ella y por momentos parecerá perdida y confundida. Yo sé que es su amiga pero la vista a la que se va a enfrentar no es nada sencilla, todavía esta a tiempo de dar un paso atrás, porque una vez que este allí abajo con nosotros, nada más importara si no ella.

Caminó en silencio, siguiendo todas y cada una de las ordenes que los hombres le indicaban, pisando donde le indicaban, sintiendo la irregularidad e inestabilidad de los escombros. La ansiedad y el miedo se trepaban en él, el breve alivio que se permitió sentir por un instante al saberla viva ahora casi perdido, porque la realidad era cruel y se había empeñado en recordarle que aún existía esa fuerza invisible que amenazaba con arrancársela de las manos. Y si él la perdía, la herida que dejaría en su alma la llevaría a todas partes y aunque con el tiempo la herida cerrara el dolor persistiría por siempre.

Quería gritar, maldecir, romper… Llorar, dejarse ahogar por el miedo de perderla, por las injusticias de la vida; y ahora le pedían que diera la mejor actuación de su vida, por ella, para ella, porque ella no necesitaba a Kuon fuera de control, necesitaba a Corn aquel que era capaz de consolarla, ella necesitaba un pilar del que sostenerse, no una pobre colina derrumbándose. Y el sería lo que ella necesitara que fuera.

Pasos más adelante varios hombres trabajaban sobre la placa que aplastaba parcialmente a la pequeña figura que reposaba en el suelo y sin importar que se lo hubiesen advertido, nada jamás lo hubiese preparado para lo que vio.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, imágenes de un pasado ahora lejano repitiéndose en su mente, la sangre, el cuerpo desmadejado sobre el suelo. Se forzó a volver a la realidad.

—¿Está bien? ¿Aún puede volver?

—Estoy bien —dijo recomponiendo su expresión.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca de ella, tuvo que soportar la urgencia de ir hacia ella y sostenerla en sus brazos. Su piel de un enfermizo tono pálido, que no hacía más que resaltar la sangre que se mezclaba con la tierra dejando ver claramente los cardinales que en su piel se habían formado, notó los múltiples cortes en su rostro y los surcos de lágrimas que quedaron marcados en la suciedad de su rostro. Sintió su sangre helarse cuando vio cómo su pequeña forma temblaba sin control a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos.

Un asentimiento de cabeza de Takinawa fue toda la indicación que necesito para saber que podía acercarse. Y agachándose a su lado tomó su mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo alcanzar, llamó su nombre.

—Kyoko.

Ella lo volteo a mirar por un momento y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Ren —susurró antes de que sus lágrimas se desbordaran como una presa recién abierta y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho.

—Shhss, todo va a estar bien Kyo. Solo un poco más.

—Duele, duele tanto.

—Mogami-san, ahora te vamos a suministrar algo para el dolor.

—Estaba sola, era frío. Duele.

—Kyo mírame, mírame —ella logró enfocar por un momento los ojos en los de él—, mírame y respira, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

—Yo… Esta... Estaba ayudándola… Las flores y entonces.

Sus ojos lucían perdidos, su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

—Kyoko mírame, te vamos a sacar de aquí, respira.

—Los gritos, todo temblaba… Trate de correr… Yo trate —sus ojos empezaban a derramar más lágrimas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Kyoko _"Por favor Dios deja que mi voz se lleve sus miedos y la abrace"._ Su corazón no lo podía soportar, ella estaba…

—Estoy aquí, no estás sola.

—Ren, me encontraste… Estas aquí. Ren… Tengo tanto sueño.

—Mogami-san, necesito que no se duerma.

—Vamos Kyo, lo prometo cuando salgas de aquí podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

—Lo siento… Ren, lo siento, estaba tan enojada.

—Shsss, yo soy el que lo lamenta, no necesitamos hablar de esto ahora.

Quería decirle que estaba a salvo, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero sosteniéndola en ese momento, como se sostiene a una muñeca rota no pudo evitar preguntarse si ¿Estaría ella bien alguna vez?

.

.

 _"_ _It is cruel, you know, that music should be so beautiful. It has the beauty of loneliness of pain: of strength and freedom. The beauty of disappointment and never-satisfied love. The cruel beauty of nature and everlasting beauty of monotony"_

 _ **Benjamin Britten**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **NA.** Como siempre recordarles que es una obra de ficción. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, pronósticos los escucho.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat no es mio_

* * *

 _"A veces decimos la verdad porque es lo único que podemos ofrecer. A veces decimos la verdad porque necesitamos decirla en voz alta para poder oírla, otras veces la contamos porque no podemos aguantarnos y otras la contamos porque a alguien le debemos al menos eso."_

– _Grey's anatomy_

* * *

 **Algunas semanas atrás**

 ** _Pixie Café_**

Entro al pequeño café y automáticamente se dirigió a la mesa de siempre a esperar a su acompañante quien por cierto no debería tardar mucho en llegar.

El lugar era bastante pequeño y acogedor. Un jardín en el medio de la ciudad como le gustaba llamarlo. Pequeñas mesas distribuidas aquí y allá dándole privacidad a los clientes, hermosas plantas de flores multicolores creciendo y enredándose por todo el lugar y un pequeño lago que reflejaba bellamente la luz del sol

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Kyoko apareciera a toda velocidad y falta de aliento

– Ahh, yo…yo lamento llegar tarde Ren

– No hay problema Kyoko acababa de llegar, pero ¿estás bien?

– Sí, si – dijo tomando asiento. Solo que se me hizo tarde y corrí hasta aquí

– ¿Correr?

– Ah sí, veras estaba grabando un comercial cerca de aquí.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiese pasado a recogerte – dijo pasándole una copa de agua

– No quería molestarte, me podía venir caminando solo que se me hizo tarde

– Sabes que no es ninguna molestia lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto para eso están los amigos

 _Amigos huh_

– Pero ¿hubo algún problema con la grabación que se te hizo tarde?

– No exactamente, Nick no dejaba de insistir en que fuera a tomar un café con él, algo acerca de conocernos mejor.

Apretó la mandíbula, últimamente los hombres alrededor de ella parecían más lanzados que de costumbre, aunque ella no se daba cuenta o los ignoraba olímpicamente

– ¿Ren? ¿Estás bien?

Rápidamente se recompuso, ella estaba aquí y ahora con él no con nadie más

– Sí, solo estaba pensando ¿qué le dijiste?

– Ahh mmm –vio como un pequeño sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas – que ya tenía una cita inaplazable, pero él siguió insistiendo que la cancelara y que fuera con él, pero en ese momento Kijima apareció y le dijo que dejara de insistir o un perro rabioso podría arrancarle la mano, que la verdad no entiendo que quiso decir con eso y luego le dijo algo más a Nick que no alcance a oír y al minuto siguiente desapareció

Ren soltó una carcajada, le debía un trago a Kijima

Kyoko lo miro con curiosidad

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Nada, nada

En ese momento se acercó la mesera

– ¿Lo de siempre?

– Ambos asintieron

– Me gusta este lugar

– Lo se

-¿Cómo es que con esa agenda tan apretada tuya aun tienes tiempo para nuestro café?

 _Nuestro,_ una sonrisa se dibujó en labios, como podía resistirse y no enamorarse cada vez que ella hablaba así.

– Yo podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo Kyoko, no es como si tu agenda tuviese muchos huecos, pero para responder tu pregunta yo siempre tengo espacio para nuestro café semanal. Pero si quieres agradecerle a alguien debería ser a Yashiro, te lo juro que ese hombre hace magia y si se trata de ti es capaz de agregar días y horas al calendario.

Ella dejo escapar una risa, mientras sus mejillas se decoraban con un bonito tono de rosa

– Tendré presente agradecerle la próxima vez que lo vea

Ren tomo aire para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Llevaba semanas pensando y por fin había tomado una decisión. Había llegado la hora.

– Mmm Kyoko me preguntaba si podrías cenar conmigo la otra semana – dijo pasando su dedo por el borde de la taza

– Seguro, pero ¿por qué tanta seriedad?, no es como si no lo hiciéramos seguido.

– Hay algo importante que necesito decirte.

– ¿Pasa algo malo Ren? ¿Volvieron las pesadillas?– pregunto casi en un susurro

Rick– pensó– . Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que le contó los detalles de aquella noche, de lo que había desencadenado todo el acontecimiento, de como había dejado una vida atrás para comenzar una nueva con el nombre artístico de Tsuruga Ren y a pesar de eso no tuvo el valor para revelarle su identidad como Hizuri Kuon, como su querido Corn y ella como siempre lo dejo pasar, no lo presiono.

Ella lo escucho y no lo juzgo, tampoco le dijo que era tiempo de avanzar y perdonarse, mucho menos que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, pero lo que le dijo marcaría un antes y un después en su vida

 _La vida nos va da elecciones Ren, nos arrepentimos de algunas cosas, de otras estamos orgullosos. Somos lo que elegimos ser_

– Sí, No. La verdad es algo que quería decirte hace algún tiempo.

Ella lo miro confundida

– Kyoko, quiero decirte quien soy en realidad

Podía ver la sorpresa dibujada en todo su rostro

– No tienes porque

– Kyoko

– Déjame terminar Ren, yo sé quién eres, puede que no sepa tu nombre de pila pero sé quién eres y un nombre no cambiara eso

Él le dedico una sonrisa triste

– Prométeme algo

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Cuando el día llegue me escucharas hasta el final

* * *

 **Presente**

Ren continúo susurrando palabras reconfortantes y tranquilizadoras, mientras los médicos seguían tratándola.

Ella parecía un poco más calmada y lo que estuvieran haciendo los médicos había calmado en gran medida el dolor, pero ella aun sollozaría y se aferraría a él con más fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y él solo acariciaría su cabello y le diría que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto iban a salir de allí. Le contaba también del bello día que hacía afuera, del hermoso cielo azul despejado y la brisa que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera y de todas las cosas que podrían hacer, de cómo irían con sus amigos a disfrutar del florecer de los cerezos. También le hablo del tiempo de cuando eran niños, de su primer encuentro, le contó de lo mucho que ella alegro sus días en aquella época.

– Deberíamos regresar algún día

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había visto en semanas.

– Me...Me gustaría. Lo siento Ren realmente lo siento – dijo y un absceso de tos le sobrevino

– Shsss – dijo obligándola a ponerse la mascarilla de nuevo, no tienes por qué disculparte, tenías todo el derecho de estar enojada, tenías el derecho de odiarme. Te oculte la verdad. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y aun así no tuve el valor de decirte la verdad.

Sintió la mano de ella en su rostro – ella estaba fría. Trato de no pensar en ello

– Pero prometo que a partir de ahora todo será diferente, no más secretos. Así que más te vale aguantar allí.

Él médico que la revisaba frunció las cejas y levantándose se dirigió a los hombres que trabajaban por remover la placa de su pierna y en un tono muy bajo que si Ren no hubiese estado prestando atención no hubiese escuchado hablo

– Necesitamos sacarla de aquí ahora. Esta hipotensa, su respiración es muy rápida y superficial, hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero necesita llegar pronto al hospital

– Hago todo lo que puedo, pero esa maldita piedra es testaruda y está decidida a quedarse con esa pierna. Nos está haciendo reducirla pedazo a pedazo. Ten a tu gente lista que en cualquier momento a partir de ahora estaremos listo para liberarla.

– Solo un poco más Kyo solo un poco más –dijo limpiando los restos de tierra de su rostro

* * *

Estaba tan asustada. ¿Estaba realmente despierta?, ¿estaban ellos realmente allí? Se sentía como si en cualquier momento todos fueran a desaparecer y ella fuera a ser dejada nuevamente en aquel espacio oscuro y desolado. Entonces sentía sus brazos y escuchaba sus palabras pidiéndole que aguantara un poco más, compartiendo memorias de tiempos lejanos, haciendo planes para un futuro que no estaba segura si vería.

* * *

Ren paso una vez más sus dedos por su frente apartando los mechones manchados de sangre y adhiriéndose a piel con todo el sudor, pero su piel era fría, mortalmente fría y no necesitaba ser médico para saber que su respiración a pesar de lo que habían hecho los médicos estaba lejos de lo normal y en sus ojos lo podía ver que a veces parecía estar allí y otras parecía estar en algún lugar lejano, confundida, asustada. Escapándosele de las manos.

Reparo en la sangre de ella ahora manchando sus manos, su ropa y lucho con uñas y garras contra la oscuridad que lo abrazaba. Ella siempre fue luz y él solo sombras, no esta vez, esta vez el sería su luz, un punto al que aferrarse.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y los médicos mantenían un ojo vigilante en ella y él le hablaría tratando de mantenerla despierta y su corazón se rompía un poco paz cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerla despierta

– Estamos listos – Una voz interrumpió

Todos empezaron a moverse con rapidez al fin había llegado la hora, era hora de sacarla de aquel agujero.

El médico y par de asistentes se movieron para evaluar y estabilizar la pierna. Ren los miro por un segundo, cuando los jadeos de Kyoko lo tomaron desprevenido. Ella trataba de quitarse la máscara. No podía respirar.

– Kyoko – llamo desesperado

Uno de los médicos se detuvo y volteo hacia ella. Su condición había empeorado por mucho, respiraba espontáneamente con gran trabajo respiratorio, presentaba taquipnea y sudoración. Rápidamente procedió a medir la saturación de O2, la presión arterial y realizar una nueva IPPA. Maldijo por lo bajo, tenía la esperanza de llegar al hospital antes de que algo así pudiese suceder.

Necesitaban estabilizarla, empezó a gritar órdenes

– Tiene un neumotórax a tensión necesitamos realizar una descompresión torácica de inmediato.

Uno de los paramédicos le paso el jabón yodado al médico para hacer la asepsia en el sitio de la punción y él solo pudo quedarse allí congelado mientras en su mente los ojos aterrorizados de Kyoko se quedarían grabados por siempre. Ella extendía su brazo y su mano abierta temblaba y como si una descarga lo hubiese traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos atrapo su mano entre las dos suyas mientras veía al médico clavar una gruesa aguja en su espacio intercostal.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en un borrón, ella podía respirar nuevamente, pero a él le pidieron que se retirara, vacilo al ver la mirada aterrada en el rostro de Kyoko.

– Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Ren le dio un último beso en la frente

– Todo va a estar bien, no estaré muy lejos – y recurriendo a toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar se alejó de ella dando espacio para que otro trabajador de emergencias tomara su lugar. Lo próximo que escucho fue la información que mandaban al hospital, mientras veía como el helicóptero se elevaba en los aires llevándosela lejos de él una vez más mientras él sostenía en sus manos un manojo de cartas que ella le había dado

 _Sí solo lo hubiese sabido en ese momento..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NA.** No sé de medicina punto. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero por lo que leía un neumotórax a tensión se descarta en la evaluación inicial, e igualmente tenían que haberlo descartado si pensaban trasladarla en helicóptero, pero bueno donde estaba la gracia del asunto entonces. Mis disculpas a mis lectores que se ganan la vida en una de las tantas maravillosas ramas de la medicina y a los que trabajan o trabajaran en servicios de emergencia si los ofendo de alguna manera.


	17. Chapter 17

_Inspirado en las canciones Cold de Jorge Méndez y The way it ends de Landon Pigg_

* * *

 ** _¿Lo dijiste? Te amo… no quiero vivir sin ti… cambiaste mi vida… ¿Lo dijiste?_**

* * *

– _Todo el tiempo fuiste Corn_

– _Si_

– _Tú todo el tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo._

– _Kyoko por favor escúchame_

– _¿Por qué debería molestarme en escucharte?_

– _Lo prometiste_

– _Me mentiste todo este tiempo y supongo que únicamente me lo dices porque tarde o temprano me enteraría por la rueda de prensa_

– _Kyoko por favor escúchame sé que no tengo perdón_

– _Tienes raz_ _ón no lo tienes_

 _Ojos que una vez brillaron con felicidad no dejaban ver más que furia y dolor, ojos que pronto se transformaban en ojos llenos de desesperanza y pánico, ojos que suplicaban. Y entonces ella desaparecía y el vacío infinito y profundo lo engullía_

Dejo escapar un grito mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama empapado en sudor, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza tratando de calmarse y sintió el picor en los ojos que causaban las lágrimas que luchan por ser derramadas.

Escucha los pasos de su madre del otro lado de la puerta, pero sabe muy bien que ella no va a entrar, él sabe ella lo escucha gritar todas las noches pero calla dejándolo lidiar con su dolor.

Su madre ha estado con él en sus noches más oscuras cuando el mundo parece venirse abajo, cuando parece que no hay más escapatoria, cuando no puede despertar, cuando mira con semblante perdido su habitación y todas y cada una de las veces ella lo acuna contra su pecho como cuando era un niño y le repite una y otra vez que todo va a estar bien hasta que los temblores desaparecen, hasta que ya no quedan lágrimas que derramar

Aún recuerda aquel día ahora lejano cuando llamo a sus padres e hizo lo que nunca pudo hacer en años, les pidió ayuda, él no podía sobrevivir a esto solo.

Se mira en el espejo y sabe que si Kyoko estuviese allí lo estaría reprendiendo por estar delgado, porque como ella diría no se estaba alimentando adecuadamente. Vio fijamente sus mechones rubios y ojos verdes en el espejo. Hoy era el día en que Hizuri Kuon se revelaría al mundo. Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel día.

* * *

Entro por la que sería su última vez como Tsuruga Ren en la oficina de Lory Takarada y este último le dedico una mirada triste antes de hablar

– Ren no tienes por qué hacer esto, no ahora

– Si tengo que hacerlo, fue una decisión que tome hace mucho tiempo, se lo debo a mis padres, me lo debo a mi mismo y se lo debo a ella, estoy seguro que ella hubiese querido que lo hiciera.

Con paso firme y seguro se encamino hacia los reporteros y periodistas que aguardaban por la conferencia de prensa. Era la hora de revelarle al mundo que él era Hizuri Kuon; y así lo hizo de la mano siempre amorosa de sus padres, calmadamente y sin interrupciones les conto su historia, una historia sobre como Hizuri Kuon se convirtió en Tsuruga Ren, sobre los errores en su pasado y las enmiendas que hizo para su futuro.

La sala sumida en el silencio mientras escuchaban las declaraciones del ahora revelado Hizuri Kuon regreso a la vida cuando se dio paso a la sección de preguntas. Preguntas iban y venían ¿porque había escogido Japón?, significaba esta declaración que estaría dejando Japón para tomar residencia permanente en Estados Unidos, ¿conservaría su nombre artístico o adoptaría el familiar? Entre muchas otras

– Hizuri san soy Jenny Artbig de Merry Aqua y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tuvo alguien que ver con su decisión de revelarle al mundo su verdadera identidad?

Ren la reconoció como la chica herida de aquel día he inclino brevemente su cabeza a modo de saludo mientras una sombra de tristeza cubría su rostro

– Fue una decisión personal, pero una persona muy cercana y querida para mi me hizo ver que yo podía ser quien quisiera ser con mis errores y logros, supongo que ese fue el empujón final que necesitaba

– ¿Supo ella todo el tiempo de su verdadera identidad?

– No ella nunca supo mi verdadero nombre; por lo menos no hasta cuando decidí que lo revelaría al mundo. Fue la primera persona a la que se lo revele, se lo debía, era lo justo para la persona que se convirtió en mi fuerza y mi pilar durante todos estos años.

Otro periodista interrumpió

– ¿Esta ella aquí? ¿Podemos saber de quién se trata?

Su mirada se endureció

– Debido a circunstancias desafortunadas ella no está aquí con nosotros. ¿Quién es? Es alguien que muchos de ustedes conocen y llevan en su corazón es mi compañera de agencia, la talentosa actriz Kyoko.

El silencio reino en la sala, la tragedia que golpeo a Japón hace 3 meses fue terrible y LME no fue ajeno a ello, la tragedia golpeo cerca a casa con lo sucedido a una de sus más brillantes estrellas.

Las preguntas siguieron por media hora más, hasta que la rueda de prensa fue dada por finalizada. Yashiro se encargaría de acomodar las entrevistas posteriores

Ren se dirigió a la salida

– ¿Vas a verla? –Pregunto su madre a su lado- el aludido solo asintió

Como se había vuelto rutina en los últimas semanas, paso por el nuevo puesto de Hara san y recogió el arreglo de rosas que siempre le llevaba.

Reparo en el día soleado y despejado y por un momento creyó escuchar su risa entremezclada con el viento

Camino por los largos y ya familiares pasillos y entro a la habitación, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

– Hola Kyo – acomodo el arreglo en la mesa y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella

Tomo su mano entre las suyas y recordó los eventos que los trajeron al día de hoy

* * *

 **3 meses atrás**

El viaje a la clínica fue silencioso cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Tan pronto como llegaron fueron llevados a una pequeña y privada sala de espera con grandes sofás y una pequeña mesa baja de café. Lory se retiró a una esquina apartada para realizar varias llamadas telefónicas dejando a Ren sentado en el sofá.

Después de que habían logrado sacar a Kyoko de allí él se había sumido en un silencio y ensimismamiento total.

Una hora después Kanae y Yukihito se les unieron, reconfortándose en la compañía del otro para afrontar la larga espera. Media hora más tarde los padres adoptivos de Kyoko del Darumaya llegaron y después de ser puestos al día en los detalles la vieja Okami no pudo más que llorar en el hombro de su esposo.

Pero para todos ellos aún sumergidos en su propio dolor y preocupación no les pasaba desapercibida la preocupación y desasosiego de Ren. Él permanecería estático en su lugar, y si se le preguntaba algo se limitaría a responder con monosílabos y muy ocasionalmente se pasaría los dedos por sus enredados cabellos. Todos ellos sabían del amor que él sentía por ella.

Las horas pasaban sin parar y seguían sin tener noticias de ella. Sebastián había ido y venido trayéndoles comida y bebida y en el caso de Ren un cambio de ropa ya que este último se rehusaba a dejar el hospital y no era como si ninguno de los demás presentes tuviera el corazón para apartarlo del lado de Kyoko. Él no comió sin importar cuantas veces le insistieron, él solo tomaría su ocasional dosis de cafeína.

Cuando el médico finalmente salió les anuncio que había sobrevivido la cirugía, sin embargo la felicidad les duro poco. Ella había sobrevivido sí, pero su estado seguía siendo crítico, las próximas 48 horas serían determinantes. Su corazón se había detenido en la mesa de operaciones pero ellos habían logrado traerla de vuelta reparando su pecho, pulmones y brazo. El aplastamiento al que estuvo sometida, sumado a los severos daños que causaron las fracturas de sus costillas a sus pulmones generaron lesiones traumáticas a todos los niveles incluyendo shock hipovolémico, síndrome de dificultad respiratoria aguda, insuficiencia cardíaca e insuficiencia renal aguda.

También les explicaron como tendrían que esperar a que estuviera un poco más estable para decidir el curso de acción en su pierna. Había una posibilidad de que no pudiesen salvarla. Y les hablaron sobre el monitoreo de su contusión cerebral. Todo parecía estar bien según los estudios, pero que no estarían seguros si había algún daño o la extensión del mismo hasta que ella despertara

– ¿Puedo verla?

– Tan pronto como la instalen en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, pero debo advertirle ella está conectada a un respirador artificial y varias máquinas para monitorearla y darle tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse. La vista puede ser perturbadora.

– Quiero verla

– Tan pronto como sea instalada enviare a una de las enfermeras para que los guié.

* * *

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente cuando por fin la vio. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo libre de cables o conectada a máquinas y/o fluidos. El único sonido en aquella habitación era el que hacían todos aquellos aparatos; y fue en ese preciso momento que se derrumbó bajo el peso de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y cual niño pequeño se dejó ahogar por el llanto.

Las siguientes 48 horas fueron a falta de una mejor palabra un infierno. Pero las supero. Ella era una luchadora. Su condición era crítica pero estable

La tranquilidad no duro mucho pues tendrían que ingresarla nuevamente al quirófano ya que la condición de su pierna empeoraba y el riesgo de que la perdiera se incrementaba.

Afortunadamente la cirugía salió bien; Lory se había asegurado que la trataran los mejores, pero si ella despertaba que él estaba seguro que lo haría le tomaría semanas, quizás meses volver a caminar y tal vez años recuperar la total funcionalidad de la pierna.

Luego vino la espera y el silencio. Un día se convirtió en dos, y dos en tres y tres en una semana y entonces las pesadillas regresaron a poblar sus sueños y como un niño perdido encontró su camino de regreso a sus padres para pedirles su apoyo.

.

No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora le dijeron, no puedes tirar tu vida a un lado, ella no lo querría y él sabía que ellos tenían la razón. Lentamente regreso al trabajo, pero su rutina ahora incluía irla a visitar cada vez que podía. Yashiro se aseguraba de que siempre tuviera un espacio para ella.

Él se sentaría con ella y le leería las cartas que ella le había confiado con tanto esmero o le contaría de su día, pero nada cambiaría ella seguiría allí tan quieta y silenciosa como siempre.

Su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, había sido sometido a un gran trauma le explicarían los médicos, pero los días y las semanas pasaron y ella no despertó.

Después del primer mes pudo respirar por sí misma y le retiraron el ventilador pero nunca abrió los ojos y por cada día que pasaba se sentía morir un poco por dentro. Los médicos no encontraban una explicación

Desde entonces venía a verla todos los días y le contaba sobre sus días, le leía o le contaba como todos la extrañaban. Algunas veces se enojaría con ella y otras tantas solo vería como los demás la acompañaban sin atreverse a entrar

 **.**

* * *

Tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas

– ¿Planeas dormir cien años como la bella durmiente? –Dejo escapar una risilla – tienes que despertar, ¿qué voy hacer sin ti? Kyo tenías que haber estado a mi lado hoy cuando le revele al mundo que era Hizuri Kuon

Tienes que despertar, no puedes simplemente dejarme, por favor – dijo inclinando su frente sobre sus manos unidas y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo. La limpio con el dorso de su mano y como de costumbre prosiguió hablándole

– ¿Quieres saber cómo van las cosas entre Kei y Trisha? Ese par sí que es singular

– …

– Tomare tu silencio como un si

Tomo la siguiente carta y como venía haciendo hacía mucho tiempo empezó a leerle

 **Trisha,**

Estas de regreso, si tu mi increíble, brillante y molesta empleada, parece mucho tiempo atrás que aquella noche ocurrió en el hospital ¿no es así? Los chicos enloquecieron con tu regreso, realmente te has ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Has insistido en que debo empezar a tratar de abrirme con los demás y lo he hecho y Claudia la asistente financiera ha pensado que la iba a despedir porque la salude, a Pierce le tomo media hora convencerla de que no era así, la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme y tú no has hecho más que reírte de mí.

Has cambiado me dijiste, la verdad tú me has cambiado.

Los planes futuros para el centro son grandiosos

Tus pequeños secuestros se convirtieron en mi rutina y no me refiero solo a los cafés, ya que tus secuestros se extienden mas no se limitan a caminatas bajo la luz de luna, carreras bajo la lluvia, intentos de homicidio por sobre ingesta alimenticia, hacer de conejillo de indias para algunas de tus extravagantes ideas, otras veces solo pintamos en silencio en la compañía del otro o vamos de excursiones a museos o cualquier exposición que allá en la ciudad.

Tus risas me hacen sonreír, me has convencido que la luna está hecha de queso, que los ratones bailan en las alacenas, que podemos caminar sobre las nubes…que no vas a necesitar a nadie más que a mí en el mundo.

Sigues yendo regularmente al hospital, no me dices porque y yo tampoco te presiono, pero estoy allí para ti. Algunos días son buenos y otros son realmente malos.

¿Entenderás alguna vez el terror que invadió mi cuerpo al encontrarte inconsciente en el suelo? ¿Cómo te hago entender la angustia que me carcome al pensar que puedo perderte?

Siempre tuyo

 **Kei**

Cerró la carta y la guardo en el nochero al lado de la cama. Él entiende a Kei, el conoce perfectamente el terror y la angustia de perder a quien se ama. Él es sabedor del poder que tiene una persona para cambiarte la vida. La mira y luego mira a través de la ventana; la primavera ha llegado a su fin

Toma su libreto y silenciosamente lo estudia junto a ella como ha venido haciendo desde que la viene a visitar, pronto llega el final de otro día y recogiendo sus cosas se inclina sobre ella y depositando un beso en la frente le susurra

– Te amo Kyoko, por favor, te lo ruego no me hagas esperar más.

Entonces llega la noche y él sabe que ella estará allí, en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas y tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que los cierra la pierde de una y mil maneras diferentes.

Una semana más pasa. No puede visitarla tan frecuentemente como le gustaría, su revelación como Hizuri Kuon aún es primicia y tiene una muy agitada agenda que cumplir.

 **.**

* * *

– Te extrañe – dice dejando las flores en la mesa y depositándole un beso en la frente

– Ha sido una locura, no puedes imaginártelo, pero las cosas han ido bastante bien, aún necesito mantener mi apariencia de Tsuruga Ren mientras termino algunos proyectos a madre no parece agradarle del todo pero lo entiende.

Él continúa hablándole, tomando su mano entre las suyas, jugando con ella

– ¿Tiempo para una carta?

– ...

– Hace mucho que no leemos una

.

 **Querida Trisha,**

Aquella noche fue un total y reverendo DESASTRE.

Sí que lo fue, todo lo que podía salir mal salió mal y aún así puedo decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida ¿gracioso no?

Siempre he sido meticuloso, estricto y ordenado. Me gusta saber que todo tiene una sincronía perfecta, por eso fue un desastre estar varados, mojados y muriendo de frio en el medio de la nada, pero tu Trisha eres capaz de transformar las peores situaciones en ocasiones que recordaras con alegría.

No hubo baile elegante, ni comida fina pero si un único e inolvidable baile bajo la lluvia y un banquete de galleticas. No hubo vinos costosos en altas copas de cristal, pero si muchas latas de cerveza con las que decorar. No hubo música pero te pusiste a cantar, como perro mojado he de agregar pero jamás lo podré olvidar.

Somos más cercanos de lo que alguna vez pensé. Hay algo que quiero decirte pero no me atrevo

Regresan los días malos y con ellos una inconfundible realidad. Me dices la verdad. Una verdad dura, incomoda y dolorosa. Una verdad que tal vez nunca quise conocer, no si hubiese sabido cómo me afectaría. Pero sigo aquí y la verdad no cambia nada, no cambia lo que siento por ti

Siempre tuyo,

 **Kei**

– Parece que todos tenemos secretos y verdades escondidas que no queremos revelar. ¿Habría sido diferente si te hubiese dicho todo la verdad antes? ¿Habrías estado ese día allí? ¿Estarías así ahora?

Por favor despierta, por favor, vuelve a mí, te amo – repitió inclinando su cabeza sobre sus manos unidas a la de ella.

Sintió un suave jalón y apretó con más fuerza sus manos, su mente seguía jugandole trucos sucios, donde ella lo tocaba, donde escuchaba sus risas, donde ella le hablaba; entonces sucedió. Sintió una mano reposar sobre su cabeza y acariciar lentamente su cabello.

Y en ese preciso momento sucedió lo improbable, sus ojos miel abiertos lo miran y ella le dedicaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había visto en mucho tiempo. La que solo veía en sus sueños.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y presiono el botón de llamado

– Despertaste – dijo bajito, pasando su mano por su mejilla – estas de regreso

Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya por un breve instante antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse lentamente. Y la mano que hasta hace un momento había estado sobre la suya cayera lánguida sobre la cama.

El rítmico sonido del monitor cardíaco ceso para ser reemplazado por un nuevo sonido, uno constante, plano y sin final

* * *

 _"_ _La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente". -François Mauriac_

* * *

 _NA. Creo que este será el último capítulo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _De este año XD, tratare de trabajar en el siguiente pero no prometo nada._


	18. Chapter 18

**Recomendaciones.** Mi canción recomendada para este capítulo es The Final Beat Of Your Heart, Is The First Pulse Of Eternity la pueden encontrar en watch?v=5Tog2XsxI9E.

Desde el comienzo del capitulo

 **Advertencia.** Múltiples detonantes. Emocional y abrumador. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Cartas para ti**

Sintió un suave jalón y apretó con más fuerza sus manos, su mente seguía jugándoles trucos sucios, donde ella lo tocaba, donde escuchaba sus risas, donde ella le hablaba; entonces sucedió. Sintió una mano reposar sobre su cabeza y acariciar lentamente su cabello.

Y en ese preciso momento sucedió lo improbable, sus ojos miel abiertos lo miraban y ella le dedicaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había visto en mucho tiempo. La que solo veía en sus sueños.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y presiono el botón de llamado

—Despertaste— dijo bajito, pasando su mano por su mejilla—estas de regreso.

Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya por un breve instante antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse lentamente. Y la mano que hasta hace un momento había estado sobre la suya cayera lánguida sobre la cama.

El rítmico sonido del monitor cardiaco ceso para ser reemplazado por un nuevo sonido, uno constante, plano y sin final

...

* * *

 _"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"._

 _–_ _Alphonse de Lamartine_

* * *

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

La voz sonaba ajena y lejana. El mundo a su alrededor se detuvo.

—Lamentamos su pérdida.

¿Lo has escuchado?, ¿lo has sentido?, ¿lo has visto? El infinito e indescifrable dolor de la pérdida. La negación por no poder soportar la realidad.

El mundo avanza lentamente, ya no hay colores, ya no hay risas y las voces ahora suenan lejanas e indescifrables como si tu cabeza estuviese sumergida en agua. Todo se escucha sordo y apagado. Y él se repite una y otra vez que esto no puede estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Se aleja de los blancos pasillos y se encuentra caminando sin rumbo. Un suave pétalo le acaricia la piel, y ya no es capaz de contemplar su belleza, solo fija la vista en el horizonte y todo lo que hay es un enorme e inconmensurable vacío, no hay dolor, no hay pena, no hay alegría, no hay nada. No esta nunca más allí, no es más que vestigios, una concha vacía. No es más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, porque ella se llevó la última parte de él.

.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

La lluvia pesada cae sobre el paraguas mientras camina por el campo lleno de pequeñas lapidas marmoladas.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

El sacerdote inicia los ritos funerarios y él oye sin escuchar, mira sin ver.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Alguien toca su hombro.

–Todo ha terminado.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?_

—Ve a casa.

Él asiente con la cabeza pero no se mueve su mirada fija en donde yace la tierra recién colocada y de las flores a su alrededor.

 _¿Esta acaso el cielo llorando por ti?_

El hombre le da un último apretón en el hombro y deja escapar un pesaroso suspiro antes de alejarse.

Lee la inscripción en la lápida y la profundidad de su muerte lo golpea, ella está muerta y no va a volver, siente entonces que no puede respirar. Su presión sobre la agarradera de su paraguas se hace más fuerte resquebrajando la madera, pequeñas astillas se entierran en su piel y un hilillo de sangre corre desde su puño hacia su muñeca; pero él no lo siente.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Cómo se atreve a dejarlo? ¿Con que derecho?

La odia. Como se atreve a hacerle esto, como pudo dejarlo solo, como fue capaz de robar su corazón para romperlo en miles de pedazos que jamás volverán a encajar.

Entra en su departamento y camina en la oscuridad. Y por primera vez en días su cuerpo y su mente estallan. Estallan con la ira contenida. Grita y destroza todo a su paso. Porque ella lo dejo, porque no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Sigue su camino de destrucción sus manos y pies heridos por los cristales rotos, pero él no siente el dolor, solo el ardiente y abrumador enojo y entonces bebe hasta perderse en la feliz inconciencia.

.

 _¿Cuántos días han sido? El tiempo es una noción lejana_

Alguien lo levanta del suelo y le ofrece una taza de café.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta la amable voz de la mano amiga.

—A ti ¿qué te importa? — Rugió con ira.

—Me importa porque eres mi amigo, estamos preocupados por ti.

—No lo entiendes, no podrían entenderlo.

—Ella también era mi amiga.

—No hables de ella, tu nunca lo entenderás –rugió poniéndose de pie de golpe.

—Dime que es lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué la amabas? ¿Qué no fuiste capaz de decir...

Lo golpeó en el rostro evitando que terminara la frase.

—No te atrevas a hablar sobre algo que no entiendes, ¡LARGO!, ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

El hombre se levantó acomodo sus lentes y limpio con su pañuelo la sangre de su labio.

—Estoy a una llamada de distancia para lo que necesites.

 _Ellos no entienden_

 _._

Días pasan, gente viene y va. Trato de volver a la rutina, pero todo es doloroso, estas en todas partes, en cada pasillo, en cada calle, en cada paso que doy. Entonces un día le pregunto a la vida

¿Por qué te llevó? ¿Por qué te alejo de mí? Y me encuentro pidiéndole que te devuelva, que haría y daría lo que fuese con tal de volverte a ver con tal de escuchar tu risa. Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como solían ser, pero la verdad es que nada volverá a ser lo que era y estoy cansado, cansado de estar enojado, cansado de pedir por algo que no va a suceder.

Los días pasan y se convierten en semanas y la presión constante y dolorosa en mi pecho ha tomado residencia permanente, un recordatorio de la tristeza, el desconsuelo, la desolación, la melancolía y el dolor que siento. Y lloro de la manera que más duele, lloro sin lágrimas.

La vida es ajena a mí. Vivo en piloto automático estando sin estar. ¿Curioso no es así?, como al inicio…antes de conocerte, de regreso al vacío y la oscuridad.

Tomo papel y lápiz y escribo la próxima carta

Querida Trisha,

Tú trajiste un rayo de luz a mi vida que poco a poco se había ido sumiendo en el vacío y la oscuridad, entraste a mi vida sin permiso y sin preguntar y empezaste a golpear. Poco a poco los muros que había erigido alrededor de mi corazón empezaron a derrumbarse lentamente ante tus insistentes golpeteos. Me hiciste vivir no solo sobrevivir.

Tú eras esa pequeña mota de luz que brilla en la oscuridad. Esa pequeña y extraña luz a la que todos se ven atraídos.

Pero, la vida no es justa, esta vida no me ha traído más que dolor.

Te has ido y mi mundo es más oscuro que antes.

Cada día es más duro levantarme, cada día es más difícil vivir pensado en como las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, cada día es más y más doloroso por el arrepentimiento de las cosas que nunca dije.

Extraño nuestras conversaciones sin hablar, esas miradas de comprensión y esos "te quiero" sin decir nada. Extraño tus locuras y tu incontenible afán de vida.

Me hiciste amarte con locura como no había amado a nadie.

Me hiciste amarte… para luego irte.

¿Cómo pudiste?

Mi corazón dejó de latir junto al tuyo. Es cierto. Como, duermo, me levanto pero no estoy aquí. Estoy con nuestros recuerdos, con nuestros momentos, recordando, rogándole a mi memoria que nunca pierda ni un solo detalle de ti.

Dime Trisha si hubiese tenido el valor de enviar alguna de estas cartas, hubiesen sido diferentes las cosas, me hubieses dicho antes que me dejarías, que nos dejarías. Si hubiese enviando estas cartas, si hubiese tenido el valor, si hubiese dicho te amo, hubiesen las cosas sido diferentes. ¿Dolería menos mi corazón?, ¿me destrozaría menos tu recuerdo? ¿Sería capaz de seguir con mi vida?

Dime, cómo, ¿cómo lograré soportar tu partida? ¿Cómo lograré olvidar esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo podré recordarte sin llorar, sin sentir que muero?

Dímelo

Kei

Y es en ese breve instante de tiempo es cuando algo en su alma finalmente se rompe irremediablemente descubriendo que no es solo su muerte la que le duele y aflige. Es la vida que nunca fue, es la perdida, es el cambio.

* * *

 _There's a reason I said I'd be happy alone. It wasn't because I thought I'd be happy alone. It was because I thought if I love someone and it fell apart, I might not make it. It's easier to be alone because what if you learn you need love and then you don't have it? What if you like it and lean on it? What if you shape your life around it and then it falls apart? Can you even survive that kind of pain? It's like dying. The only difference is death ends. This could go on forever._

 _–_ _Meredith Grey (Season7, Ep.22-Unacompanied Minor)_

* * *

 ** _NA._** _Si llegaron hasta el final alcen la mano, si me odian también, si casi se caen de la silla también._


	19. Chapter 19

_A mis queridos lectores que han lidiado conmigo durante toda la historia. No crean que por ello les voy a dar un respiro :)_

 _Un regalito por haberme perdido por tanto tiempo_

 _._

* * *

 _Nunca sabemos qué tipo de día se aproxima. Cuando pensamos que conocemos el futuro, incluso durante un segundo, cambia sin ni siquiera movernos._

* * *

 _ **5 Meses antes**_

Bienvenidos de regreso y para los que recién nos sintonizan, nos encontramos con el elenco de la última gran producción de Ogata Hiraoki: Coba Rose

—Ogata san ¿Qué tal ha sido volver a trabajar con Tsuruga san y Kyoko san?—preguntó el entrevistador.

—Ha sido grandioso, los dos son fantásticos actores y unas personas increíbles. Kyoko san en especial no deja de sorprenderme en su crecimiento como actriz. Su Mio fue impresionante y aterradora pero su Hitagi ha sido demoledora sino pregúntenle a Tsuruga san.

—¿Tsuruga san?

—No sé de lo que están hablando –dijo tratando de disimular la risa.

—Claro que lo sabe— agregó Chiori. Nuestra querida Kyouko hizo que el gran Tsuruga san se saliera del personaje.

—Así es señoras y señores, y nosotros tenemos la prueba—. Anunció el presentador.

Ren negó con la cabeza y la enterró entre sus brazos fingiéndose apenado; mientras todos los demás veían la triste escena de la muerte de Hitagi (Kyoko) en los brazos de Kazuki (Ren), más de uno en el estudio estaba a punto de llorar con la devastadora escena de la despedida final de Hitagi, con su mano deslizándose de la cara de Kazuki dejando la forma de su pequeña mano ensangrentada en su mejilla para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Todos sabían lo que debería venir a continuación. Kazuki debía llamar el nombre de Hitagi, pero no, Kazuki se había esfumado en algún lugar y en vez de llamar el nombre de Hitagi llamaba el de Kyoko. Y la Kyoko que supuestamente estaba muerta en sus brazos no pudo hacer más que sacudirse tratando de aguantar la risa. Cuando el director llamo el corte todos en el estudio estallaron en risas.

Todos en el estudio se dejaron contagiar por las risas, incluso los grandes se equivocaban.

—Y así señoras y señores es como la kohai sobrepasa al sempai.

—No es para tanto— agregó una apenada Kyoko.

—Por supuesto que si Kyoko san, eres una excelente actriz y ha sido un placer trabajar nuevamente contigo y con todo el elenco de Coba Rose.

 **Presente**

No era fácil caminar por aquellos pasillos de hospital. No solo se trataba de Kyoko que no despertaba sino de su hijo que con cada día que pasaba se derrumbaba más y más; aunque debía reconocerlo, su hijo había mostrado mucha más entereza de la que esperaba desde que todo comenzó pero aun así era doloroso ver desde las sombras como la amaba. Porque era ella la que en las noches lo escuchaba gritar su nombre, ella era testigo silenciosa de sus pesadillas, era ella la que lo consolaba cuando el mundo parecía venirse abajo y lo ayudaba aponerse de pie en los días que parecía imposible.

Miro las flores que llevaba en la mano y apretó con más fuerza la mano de su esposo

—Ella va a estar bien— le dijo él.

—Lo sé.

Siguieron su camino silencioso por la sala de recepción, cuando el llamado por un código azul resonó en el lugar. Médicos y enfermeras pasaron de prisa por su lado. No era la primera vez. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital no era la primera vez que veían una escena así. Siguieron su camino cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo cuando cruzaron la esquina se encontraron con la desgarradora escena de su hijo en el suelo temblando como un niño perdido.

—KUON—llamaron al mismo tiempo— el aludido levanto su rostro y Julie pudo sentir su corazón romperse al ver la angustia y desgarrador desconsuelo que poblaba sus facciones.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_

Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo al que Kuon se aferró como si fuera una línea de vida

—¿Qué paso?

—Ella despertó, yo lo vi…ella me toco, pero entonces…su corazón…

 ** _Flashback_**

Médicos y enfermeras entraron a toda prisa en la habitación.

—Entro en parada.

—Comenzando reanimación cardio pulmonar.

—¿Kyoko? KYOKO.

—Sáquenlo de aquí, no debe estar aquí.

—Tiene que salir— Luchó. Él no la dejaría.

—Por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo—dijo una de las enfermeras obligándolo a salir de la habitación mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Kyoko tendida sobre la cama mientras los médicos trataban de revivirla.

Esto no podía estar pasando…ella despertó…no podía dejarlo...No

Se dejó caer en el suelo del pasillo y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, volviéndose a sentir completamente perdido y devastado como una noche lejana de hace muchos años, solo que esta vez de alguna manera imposible dolía mucho más.

 **Fin flashback**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un médico de aspecto agotado y apesadumbrado salió, automáticamente los tres se giraron hacia el temiendo lo peor, Kuu aferrando fuertemente a su esposa e hijo pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo esta ella?

El médico tomo aire para darles la noticia.

—Está bien, su corazón se detuvo, pero hemos logrado traerla de regreso. La señorita Mogami también muestra signos de estar ganando la conciencia.

—¿Puedo verla?

—No en el momento; aún necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarnos que todo esté en orden.

—¿Volverá a despertar?

—¿Volverá? – preguntó confundido el médico.

—Ella despertó antes de…—se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

—No puedo estar seguro de ello Hizuri san, pero eso sumado a los signos que muestra de estar ganando conciencia son buenas señales. En cuanto puedan verla enviare a una de las enfermeras a avisarles.

Kuon se desplomó nuevamente en los brazos de sus padres.

.

* * *

Beep, beep

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

—Por favor despierta.

— _¿Ren? Estoy aquí._

—Por favor.

— _Estoy aquí._

 _Quiero alcanzarlo pero lentamente me alejo, la bruma de la inconsciencia me envuelve._

* * *

 _Entro y salgo de la inconsciencia pero mi cuerpo me mantiene encadenada, en mi duermevela a veces escucho el pitido constante, otras veces son voces que vienen y van, pero nunca puedo alcanzarlas._

 _..._

 _—_ _¿Cómo esta María?_

 _—_ _Mejor, pero solo habla de Kyoko con Kuon._

 _—_ _Lo que sucedió con Kyoko le ha dado muy duro dado el precedente de su madre._

 _..._

— _Despierta._

— _Prometiste que me vencerías, que estas esperando._

 _..._

 _Lo prometo podemos comer todo el helado que quieras, podemos tener una tarde de chica si lo prefieres, pero regresa._

 _..._

 _"¡Arbolito, sacude tus ramas frondosas,_

 _y échame oro y plata y, más cosas!"_

 _El pajarillo le envió un vestido mucho más espléndido aún que el de la víspera; y al presentarse ella en palacio tan magníficamente ataviada, todos los presentes se pasmaron ante su belleza. El hijo del Rey, que la había estado aguardando, la tomó inmediatamente de la mano y sólo bailó con ella._

— _¿María que haces?_

— _Leo para Onee sama_

 _..._

— _¿Qué pasa ahora?_

— _Esperamos._

 _..._

* * *

 **Una semana después**

La enferma entro en la habitación para chequear los vitales de Kyoko como hacia diariamente, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto el pequeño movimiento de los dedos de la mano de Kyoko.

—Mogami san ¿puede escucharme?

La aludida muy lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos.

—Llamen inmediatamente al doctor Makishima—llamo la enfermera con urgencia.

—Díganle que se trata de la paciente Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

Impecable seguía siendo la actuación de Ren eso Yashiro debía reconocérselo, para el resto del mundo el seguía siendo el mismo Tsuruga Ren aka Hizuri Kuon, pero aquellos que lo conocían podían ver la tristeza y agonía que se mezclaba en sus ojos.

El teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, se puso sus guantes y contesto.

Cuando colgó la llamada Ren se encontraba a su lado.

—Kuon, llamaron de la clínica es sobre Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó en tono de urgencia.

—Ella despertó.

* * *

Makishima salía de la habitación de Kyoko cuando se tropezó con Ren

—Hizuri san, es el primero en llegar.

—¿Es cierto?... ¿Despertó?

—Así es Hizuri san, pero permítame unas palabras antes de que entre a verla.

—Los exámenes preliminares muestran que Mogami san está bien, no hay señales de daño cerebral, ella recuerda quien es, reconoce que está en el hospital aunque por momentos puede parecer un poco confundida es parte normal del proceso de recuperación. Sus recuerdos del incidente son vagos, pero con los días probablemente empiecen a hacerse más claros. Mi recomendación es que no la presionen demasiado.

Más tarde regresare para que hablemos de lo que sucederá de ahora en más y lo concerniente al proceso de rehabilitación.

—Gracias

* * *

 ** _"Algunos días, el mundo parece venirse abajo. Y entonces, de alguna forma, improbablemente y cuando menos te lo esperas, el mundo por sí mismo vuelve a estar bien"_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **NA.**

Su recepción al capítulo anterior me dejo sin palabras. Mátales un personaje, destrózales el corazón y te dejan reviews. ¿Debería matarlos más seguido? XD

Hablando en serio esta historia en gran medida parte del significado que la muerte y la partida tienen en la vida. De cómo damos la vida y las personas por sentadas y todo puede desaparecer en cuestión de segundos y de la pregunta ¿Hemos hecho lo que queríamos hacer? ¿Hemos dicho lo que queríamos decir? Y sin más pensamientos profundos me despido.

¡Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Canción recomendada** : Mothers de Eddie Hermoso

* * *

 _No sabes cómo necesito tu voz;_  
 _necesito tus miradas_  
 _aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,_  
 _necesito tu paz interior;_  
 _necesito la luz de tus labios_

 _–Lo que necesito de ti, Mario Benedetti_

 _..._

* * *

...

Desde su cama miro a través de la ventana. En el cielo se marcaban los primeros colores del ocaso. Estaba viva, de alguna manera milagrosa e inesperada estaba viva, eso le había dicho el médico que también le dijo que le esperaba una larga recuperación.

Lo recuerda, o por lo menos parte de ello, fue víctima de un terremoto, pero algunos detalles son borrosos, solo recuerda fragmentos, trozos de conversaciones.

Seguramente es mejor así.

Todo se siente extraño, solo fue ayer que cerró los ojos y ahora despertaba para escuchar que han pasado tres meses.

El suave sonido de las clavijas la alejan de sus pensamientos y voltea a mirar hacia la puerta.

—Kyoko

Su voz suena llena de algo que no alcanza a comprender, alivio quizás, ella solo puede mirarlo fijamente. Para cualquiera su apariencia era perfecta, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso. Ella puede ver el ligero pronunciamiento en su estructura facial, las marcas oscuras en sus parpados cuidadosamente cubiertas con el maquillaje, la ligera palidez en su tez. Él no estaba comiendo bien y se atrevería a decir que tampoco dormía. ¿Era esto su culpa?

Las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. En ese breve instante todas esas emociones que habían estado luchando en su interior por tanto tiempo explotaron como luces de colores en una noche de verano. Todas aquellas lágrimas eran un reflejo de la pena, la rabia, la tristeza, la culpa, la alegría, la desesperanza, la valentía, el miedo y el amor.

No lo vio moverse, solo se percató de la suavidad de sus dedos en sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede Kyoko?

—Yo…

—¿Quieres que llame al médico, te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se agarró a su camisa. Él lo tomo como una señal y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, atrayéndola suavemente contra su pecho.

—Todo está bien—. Le susurraba una y otra vez dibujando pequeños círculos en la espalda para calmarla.

Los sollozos murieron lentamente y luego de un par de minutos escucho la voz de Kyoko amortiguada por su pecho.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Ella separo un poco la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos murmuro

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando?—replicó, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Moje tu camisa.

Dejo escapar una risa de esas que nacen desde adentro, de esas que solo ella podía lograr y sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo relajarse.

—Es solo una camisa Kyo y si quieres usar todo la ropa de mi closet para sonarte la nariz pues bienvenida seas, eso no me preocupa, lo que si me preocupaba era que siguieras tratando de romper el récord de la bella durmiente.

La vio abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua para refutar, probablemente para decirle que ella jamás podría hacer algo como eso, pero cuando finalmente hablo, lo hizo con una expresión confusa y lo que dijo lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué se supone que haga Ren? Han pasado cuatro meses y para mí se sigue sintiendo como si hubiese sido un solo día. Todo el reino cayó en el mismo sueño de la bella durmiente, pero en mi caso no. Allí afuera el mundo siguió andando sin mí. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado.

Ren le acomodo uno de los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja.

—Nada ha cambiado, o por lo menos no lo que realmente importa. Tus padres, todos ellos, siguen preocupándose por ti, te han visitado y esperado pacientemente a que despertaras para que volvieras a ser la hija amorosa de la que están orgullosos. Tus amigas te siguen queriendo igual o más que antes y se las han ingeniado para convencer a la enfermera de que las deje comer helado en tu habitación ya que no podían tener una salida de chicas. María se sigue preocupando por su hermana mayor e hizo que las enfermeras le enseñaran como masajear tus manos para ella hacerlo y luego se sentaba a leerte cuentos de hadas. El presidente sigue siendo el presidente al igual que Yashiro... Y yo…

—Y ¿tu?

La miró a los ojos y jugando con su mano le respondió.

—Yo sigo amándote con la misma intensidad que te he estado amando durante los últimos 3 años.

Él sostuvo su aliento, no era así como había planeado proclamarle sus sentimientos, pero no se arrepentía.

Ella lo miró y trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían, más un bonito brillo había llegado a habitar en sus ojos

—Me amas—susurró.

—Te amo—confirmó.

—He dejado el miedo dominarme por tanto tiempo, estaba tan asustada, no quería que lo vieras.

—¿De qué estás hablando Kyoko?

—Estaba tan asustada de que lo vieras, la felicidad que me daba pasar tiempo contigo, la satisfacción de poder monopolizarte, el borboteo en mi pecho con cada roce, el latir de mi corazón con cada palabra, con cada detalle. El deseo de que fueras solo mío.

Ella que había estado mirando sus manos, sintió el leve levantamiento de su mentón. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella entendió el clamor silencioso de aquellos ojos verdes. La brecha que los separaba se fue acortando poco a poco entremezclando sus respiraciones, sus alientos, hasta que el contacto de sus labios se sintió como el roce de una pluma, suave y delicado, un beso de esos que poco a poco se profundizan que te elevan y te aceleran el alma, un beso que es una sentencia de amor condenatoria.

Se separan lentamente y dejan sus frentes reposar una contra la otra aun con los ojos cerrados viviendo por un poco más la felicidad de ese momento. El primero de muchos.

Perdidos en su mundo no escuchan el repicar del monitor cardiaco y los sorprende cuando ven entrar a toda prisa a la enfermera.

—¿Está bien Mogami san? Su monitor cardiaco…

Kyoko voltea a verla totalmente sonrojada, es entonces que la joven enfermera nota la escena en la que camino. Ojos brillantes, sonrojos, sonrisas de satisfacción, cabellos revueltos. Por supuesto que estaba bien, al parecer solo se estaba poniendo al día después de su largo sueño.

—Olvídenlo.

Kyoko entierra la cabeza en la almohada y Ren deja escapar una risilla como un adolescente que ha sido descubierto haciendo una fechoría y una vez que la enfermera ha salido envuelve a Kyoko entre sus brazos y le deposita un beso en la frente, mientras ella refunfuña suavemente contra su pecho.

A los pocos minutos Yashiro entra para saludar a Kyoko. Esta feliz de que Kyoko este de regreso. Siempre la ha considerado como una hermana pequeña y la pareja perfecta para Ren y para su ojo de fangirl no pasan desapercibidas las manos unidas de sus dos amigos. Decide que después tendrá tiempo para hacerle una visita más larga a Kyoko chan y para sacarle más información a Ren, y se despide argumentando que aún tiene cosas que hacer, la verdad sea dicha quería dejarlos aprovechar este tiempo a solas antes que todos los demás llegarán a la clínica.

Kyoko y Ren regresan a su pequeño y privado mundo. Hablan de una cosa y otra, Ren le cuenta las cosas que han sucedido en su ausencia omitiendo sus pesadillas y los días malos, habla del recital de piano de María, de la nueva serie que protagoniza Kotonami san, de como Fuwa Sho ha logrado nuevamente los primeros lugares con su música, de su revelación al mundo como Hizuri Kuon, de lo famosa y aclamada que había llegado a ser la actuación de ella como Montana en solo para ti. Pero no hablan de ese día, ella no habla del dolor, el miedo y la desesperación de sentirse a un paso de la muerte, de estar enterrada viva; y él no habla de su agonía de pensar que la había perdido cada segundo, de la frustración de no poder hacer nada. El tiempo vendrá, pero ahora es un momento feliz, por hoy ponen la agonía del pasado detrás de ellos.

Las primeras estrellas aparecen en el cielo cuando las llamadas empiezan y aunque visiblemente cansada Kyoko habla con todos y cada uno de ellos. Llamadas breves pero cargadas de alegría y de promesas de visitas para el día siguiente.

Solo había una persona faltante y Kyoko entristeció al no saber nada de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué sucede Kyo? – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Moko san, ella…

—Ella no sabe, no hemos podido contactarla, está en una locación fuera de Tokio, ella ha estado todo el tiempo junto a ti, estoy seguro que apenas sepa la noticia entrara como una furia por esa puerta.

Eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su momentáneo instante de tristeza.

Ella continúo preguntando animadamente a Ren por unos y otros, amigos, familia y compañeros de trabajo.

La enfermera había vuelto un par de veces más para chequearla y trajo una cobija para Ren. Kyoko se quedó mirando fijamente la cobija, a lo que él respondió con ese gesto de los hombros que ella tanto odia.

—No es la primera vez— es toda la explicación que ofrece, pero ella sabe que se refiere a que no es la primera vez que duerme en la silla reclinable al lado de su cama.

La conversación sigue otra rato más, poco a poco sus parpados se hacen cada vez más pesados y es más difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Ren lo nota.

—Descansa, mañana puedes seguir preguntando lo que quieras.

Se levanta con la intención de dejarla acomodarse plácidamente en su cama, pero ella lo sujeta suavemente y el entiende las palabras no dichas. La acerca un poco más y siente el cosquilleo de su rostro escondiéndose en su pecho. No pasa mucho hasta que su respiración se ralentiza y él sabe que está dormida. Entierra su cabeza entre sus cabellos y por primera vez en meses siente la tensión dejar su cuerpo y la presión de su pecho desaparecer para ser reemplazada por el nido de mariposas que ahora habitan en su corazón.

Y allí siendo arrullado por la acompasada respiración de ella, se permite viajar al mundo de los sueños sin temor a que los demonios que habitan en sus pesadillas vengan a cazarle.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **NA.** **b** seguramente no leas esto, pero gracias por la review y las amables palabras. Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, normalmente quiero algo que me aligere la carga del día e historias como esta realmente no lo hacen, pero lo que me encanta de ellas es como tocan las fibras. Espero que algún día te animes a regresar y leer el final de la historia.


	21. Chapter 21

_La recuperación no es un trabajo en equipo. Es una carrera a distancia, es larga, agotadora y solitaria como el demonio._

 _La duración de la recuperación está determinado por la extensión de las heridas y no todo el tiempo es satisfactoria. No importa lo duro que lo intentes, algunas heridas nunca se curan._

 _Algunas cosas han cambiado demasiado para regresar a ser lo que eran. Puede que no te reconozcas a ti mismo. Es como si nunca te hubieses recuperado_

 _Eres como una nueva persona con una nueva vida_

—La anatomía de Grey

 _..._

* * *

Despertó al escuchar la puerta pero no abrió los ojos temeroso de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, podía escuchar los pasos y el suave roce de la punta del plumero sobre el papel. Seguramente alguna de las enfermeras o residentes haciendo sus rondas. La sintió reacomodarse contra su pecho y dejo escapar una respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Todo había sido real, ella despertó, ella lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente tratando de no perturbar el sueño de Kyoko, miró su reloj.

—Buenos días Tsuruga san, aún es temprano.

—¿Cómo esta ella Marvell san?

—Oh Hizuri san cuantas veces le he dicho que es Wendy—dijo ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa haciendo más notorias las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos—Todo luce bien, Kyoko chan es una chica realmente afortunada.

—¿De verdad?

—Cuando la ingresaron sus probabilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas, no creímos que fuera capaz de lograrlo. Pero se aferró a la vida con una fuerza que quisiéramos ver en todos nuestros pacientes.

—Ella es una luchadora.

—Ahora Hizuri san, como enfermera tengo que regañarlo por dormir en la cama de mi paciente, ¿debo recordarle que es una paciente en recuperación?

—Yo…

—Amor joven—dijo dejando escapar un suspiro—solo por esta vez le guardaré el secreto. Haré como que no he visto nada.

—Gracias Wendy san.

—Solo por esta vez Hizuri san—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice—solo por esta vez.

* * *

Kyoko despertó un par de horas después bastante desorientada. Las imágenes de su sueño o acaso era un recuerdo todavía claras en su memoria, el frío, el dolor, la oscuridad… La soledad. Le tomo un par de minutos recordar que estaba en el hospital. La elaborada respiración y el latido errático de su corazón se comenzaban a calmar cuando una mujer rubia que en los últimos años había llegado a considerar su madre atravesó la puerta.

—Kyoko chan despertaste—dijo con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Ma...¿Julie san?

—¿Qué es eso de Julie san, niña?

—Bueno ustedes son los padres de Kuon así que no creo que sea apropiado.

—No digas tonterías mi niña y hablando de mi hijo, tuvo que irse porque tenía un compromiso inamovible, pero te dejo dicho que en cuanto terminara regresaba. De verdad que no se quería ir. Yashiro casi tuvo que arrastrarlo.

Kyoko iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de otra persona que iba entrando a la habitación.

—Hey Julie ¿crees que a Kyoko chan le guste lo que le trajimos para desayunar?, ya sabes lo horrible que es la comida de hospital y estos panecillos están para morir—dijo mordisqueando uno que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

—¿Papá?

El mencionado perdió todo el interés en el panecillo que había estado mordisqueando hasta el momento.

—Hola cariño, por un momento nos preocupaste.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos de Kyoko.

—Vamos Kyoko chan ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Lo s..siento

—¿De qué te estas disculpando señorita?

—No fue mi intención preocuparlos

—Vamos Kyoko chan es nuestro trabajo preocuparnos, eso hacemos los padres, además nada de esto es tu culpa.

La profundidad del momento fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso rugido del estómago de Kuu, al cual Julie y Kyoko se unieron con las risas.

—Parece que es tiempo para la merienda.

.

El siguiente par de horas pasaron entre conversaciones y chistes por aquí y por allá, con las cortas y emocionales visitas del taisho, la okami y Chiori.

Cuando Kuon entro a la habitación encontró a su madre pintándole las uñas a Kyoko mientras le contaba lo extrañas que consideraba algunas de las costumbres de los japoneses.

—Hola —dijo acercándose y depositándole un beso en la frente y se deleitó viendo como el rosado teñía sus mejillas.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo?—. Preguntaron los Hizuri a coro.

Ellos solo se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron, pero antes que pudiesen responder, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró el Doctor Makishima junto con otro hombre.

—Mogami san, Señores Hizuri, vamos a hablar de lo que ocurrirá de ahora en más.

...

* * *

...

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los Julie y Kuu se habían retirado de la clínica con la promesa de venirla a visitar al día siguiente. Kyoko había vuelto a dormir durante ese tiempo, mientras Ren estudiaba uno de sus libretos.

Ren la sintió removerse y supo que estaba despertando.

—Buenas tardes bella durmiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Solo un par de horas

—Por cierto Wendy san, fue insistente en que por favor comieras tu almuerzo—señalo la bandeja al lado de la cama.

—¿Tengo que?

—Si no quieres enfrentar su furia—le dijo sonriendo, mientras le acercaba la bandeja.

Iba a tomar la primera cucharada de algún tipo de crema, cuando un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos.

—No has comido nada ¿cierto?

Y por primera vez en meses supo que estaba en problemas.

—¿Ren?

—¿Mmmm?

—Comí el desayuno y también comí algo antes de venir a visitarte.

—Una taza de café y una barra de cereal no cuentan como comida.

—Por supuesto que ibas a decir eso—refunfuño entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó dejando salir partes de Mio.

—No nada. Mejor aprovecho y voy a buscar algo en la cafetería.

Ren se incorporó y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Ren

—¿Si?

—Nada de Onigris

—Seré un niño bueno y me comeré los vegetales. Palabra de Boy Scout—dijo haciendo la mímica de un niño explorador.

Ella lo miro fijamente

—No fuiste un niño explorador ¿cierto?

—Atrapado. Pero lo prometo comeré algo nutritivo. No tardo.

Kyoko terminó su almuerzo y veía la televisión cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un borrón de rizos castaños corrió hacia su cama.

—Onee sama

Kyoko dejo escapar un quejido cuando la niña sin querer le tropezó el brazo.

Grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de María.

—Lo siento Onee sama —dijo alejándose de la cama.

—Ven aquí María chan.

—No quiero lastimarte de nuevo

—No me vas a lastimar, ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

María se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado en la cama.

—¿Por qué estas llorando María chan?

—Yo…yo estaba tan asustada—habló mientras hipaba—. Yo creí que ibas a dejarme como mi mamá… Onee sama no despertabas.

—Lo siento Maria chan, de verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir así—dijo mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

Cuando Ren regreso a la habitación la conversación había cambiado a temas más agradables. María le contaba sobre su recital de piano y de cómo Sebastián lo había grabado para que ella pudiese verlo cuando despertara.

—Estaré esperando para verlo. ¿Y qué paso con ese chico? ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah sí Hiro, ¿te sigue molestando?

Kyoko vislumbró un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña.

—No, de hecho se ha vuelto más amable conmigo, practicamos juntos.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Ren oniisan dijo lo mismo.

Kyoko le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Ren y el solo se hizo el desentendido.

No fue mucho tiempo después que María se despidió, en contra de su voluntad. Después de todo mañana seguía siendo día de escuela y tenía deberes que hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta fuera violentamente abierta de nuevo. Allí en el umbral estaba Kanae falta de aliento. Uno se atrevería a pensar que acababa de correr una maratón.

—¿Moko san?

—Es cierto—hablo Kanae, más para sí misma que para los demás ocupantes de la habitación—despertaste.

Ren se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y dirigiéndose a Kyoko le depositó un beso en la frente.

—Les daré algo de privacidad. Estaré en la cafetería.

—¿Moko san?

—Eres una pésima amiga ¿lo sabes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyoko sorprendida y algo herida, hasta que vio el asomo de lágrimas en los ojos de sus amiga.

—Te he extrañado tanto—dijo acercándose a la cama y abrazándola.

—Lo siento.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo así de nuevo—dijo soltándose del abrazo—por tu culpa no he hecho más que subir de peso. ¿Tienes idea las calorías que tenían esos helados?

—¿Qué helados? —preguntó ella confundida.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Ninguno, olvídalo.

—Moko san—dijo Kyoko con lágrimas de cocodrilo— ¿Has comido helado sin mí?

—Mo Kyoko.

—He sido una terrible amiga y me cambiaste

—Mo Kyoko… Eras tú, ¿está bien? He estado comiendo helado contigo.

—¿?

—Traía helado y lo comía al lado tuya con la esperanza que te despertarás.

—Oh Moko san, si pudiera te daría un abrazo.

—Mo Kyoko no seas tan pegajosa. Ahora te importaría explicarme ¿qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese beso, el beso que te dio Tsuruga.

Kyoko se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Yo, él…Mmmm.

—Mo Kyoko habla.

—Él dijo que me amaba.

—Finalmente. Le tomó cuatro años y que estuvieras al borde de la muerte para confesarlo.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Yo y todos los que los conocemos, todo el personal de LME y me atrevería a decir que la prensa también. Hay que estar ciego o en su defecto ser tú para no notarlo. Él tipo ha estado muriendo de amor por ti por tanto tiempo que era hasta frustrante verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Pero que le dijiste.

—…

—Dime que le dijiste—repitió esta vez mas amenazadora.

—Que lo amaba.

—¡Oh!... Eso significa que son una pareja ahora.

—No lo sé.

—Era una afirmación Kyoko no una pregunta.

—Pero él no dijo nada.

En esos momentos Ren regresó al cuarto.

—Konotami san, no sabía que tomabas, así que te traje café—comentó pasándole una taza.

—Gracias. Supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden.

—¿Perdón?

—Escuche que finalmente son una pareja

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Ren y sonrió de tal manera que Kanae no pudo evitar pensar que ella también quería que alguien sonriera así por ella, para inmediatamente espantar el odioso pensamiento.

—Gracias.

Kanae le dirigió una mirada a Kyoko diciendo "te lo dije", mientras el rostro de la aludida se tornaba de un brillante rojo tomate.

—Pero deberías saber que si llegas a lastimarla de alguna manera, te cazaré hasta el mismísimo infierno y me aseguraré de que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa—le dijo en un susurro— para que Kyoko no la oyera.

—El día que eso suceda yo mismo iré hasta tu puerta.

—Ahora ustedes dos cuéntenme que dijo el médico—dijo acomodándose en unas de las sillas— ¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí?

...

* * *

...

Ren esa noche de despidió de Kyoko en contra de su voluntad. Ella había insistido en que fuera a casa a dormir, que se veía agotado y que ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte. No en un tiempo cercano.

Y ahora en la soledad de la habitación sin las risas, ni las conversaciones, emociones que permanecían ocultas bajo la superficie afloraron y se permitió llorar no de alegría sino de tristeza. Se sentía indefensa, expuesta y vulnerable, como un felino al que le han cortado las garras, un ave anclada a tierra porque se le quebró un ala.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, con la esperanza de encontrar tranquilidad en sus sueños. Pero sus sueños rápidamente se convirtieron en pesadillas llenas de dolor, miedo y desesperación sin final… Esa noche fue solo el comienzo.

...

* * *

...

 **NA**. Entramos a la parte final de la historia.

Ya habrán deducido de qué va la cosa. Deje pistas por aquí y por allá.

Como siempre para efectos de la historia me tome ciertas libertades. Todos conocemos las estrictas que son las políticas de los hospitales… Para nada como las de esta historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los leo


	22. Chapter 22

_Los cuentos de hadas superan la realidad no porque nos digan que los dragones existen, sino porque nos dicen que pueden ser vencidos._

 _—_ _Gilbert Keith Chesterton._

* * *

 _Fase I_

Acostado en la cama, repaso los eventos del día. No podía ocultar la burbujeante felicidad en su pecho, pero también estaba la preocupación. Kyoko había tomado bastante bien las noticias de los médicos, pero ella era una actriz, una de las mejores y su rostro no traicionó ni por una vez sus emociones. Pero él, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo último que ella querría hacer sería cargarlos con sus preocupaciones, ella seguramente trataría de encontrar una solución por su cuenta. Ese era el tipo de persona que era. Una mano que siempre se extendía a los demás, pero que difícilmente tomaba una mano extendida hacia ella. Apretó su puño y rememoró las palabras del médico.

 _—_ _El daño a su pierna por el aplastamiento fue terrible. Fue un milagro que la pudiésemos salvar._

 _—_ _¿P… Podré volver a caminar?_

 _—_ _Si…, pero me temo que será un proceso largo y doloroso._

 _—_ _Ya veo… Pero hay algo mas ¿no es así?_

 _—_ _Me temo Mogami-san, que aunque estamos confiados en que podrá volver a caminar, no podemos estar seguros si pueda recuperar la funcionalidad total de la pierna. Solo lo sabremos basados en cómo evoluciona su recuperación._

* * *

Despertó de golpe con un grito, las gotas de sudor perlándole la frente.

—Calma Mogami-san, todo está bien. Está en el hospital fue solo una pesadilla.

* * *

—¿Todavía está dormida? —le preguntó Wendy.

—Sí, ¿sucedió algo anoche?

—La enfermera a cargo me informó que tuvo una mala noche.

Ren se envaró en su asiento.

—Es normal. Después de este tipo de eventos traumáticos se suele generar una sensación de miedo, huida y a veces llanto y deseos de gritar, no es extraño que los pacientes tengan pesadillas o recuerdos vividos del incidente, pero con los días ira remitiendo paulatinamente.

—Ya veo. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Denle tiempo. Ella le hablará de ellas cuando esté lista.

—La terapia de rehabilitación comienza mañana —le mencionó a Wendy.

—Lo sé… Un consejo Tsuruga-san. Este va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso. Habrá días buenos, pero habrá un igual número de malos. Si vas a quedarte a su lado, no flaquees, no vaciles, mantente firme, ella, lo va a necesitar.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué… Deberías despertarla, estoy segura que estará feliz de verte —dijo tomando el historial mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Algunos minutos después Kyoko se removió entre sueños.

—Hey dormilona —dijo caminando hacia ella y depositando un beso en su frente.

—Ren… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?... ¿Por qué me estabas viendo dormir? —preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo abriéndose paso en sus mejillas.

—Son las tres. Y no, llegué hace solo 10 minutos. Y para responder a tu última pregunta no puedo evitarlo, te ves tan tranquila.

—R… Ren —tartamudeó.

—No puedes culpar a un hombre enamorado.

Ante tal afirmación las orejas de Kyoko se decidieron a participar en el concurso de quién proporcionaba el mejor tono de rojo. Sus manos empezaron a jugar nerviosamente con las sábanas mientras sus ojos encontraban tremendamente entretenido los patrones de la sábana.

Ren notó su nerviosismo.

—¿Está todo bien Kyoko?

Su mente recordó el día anterior él, la amaba, ella, lo amaba. Eso era lo que importaba. Tenía a su familia y sus amigos.

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa, sus ojos perdiéndose en los suyos. Y antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos en un dulce y casto beso murmuró:

—Nunca he estado mejor.

Ren se rió contra sus labios.

—Hey ¿Qué es tan gracioso Hizuri Kuon? —recriminó haciendo un puchero.

—Estoy seguro que los médicos y las enfermeras no estarán muy de acuerdo con eso de "nunca mejor".

Kyoko se unió a las risas de Ren. Estaba viva, no estaba sola, amaba y era amada… Ella estaría bien.

* * *

Esa noche no fue mejor que la anterior, se encontró de nuevo sola, sumergida en la oscuridad. Todos pasaban, nadie la veía, todos la dejaban a su suerte. De nada valía llorar o gritar, porque nadie la escuchaba. Un frio familiar se apoderaba de sus huesos, de su alma. La tierra temblaba a su alrededor, no se podía mover, iba a morir. Sus pulmones no recibían suficiente aire, se estaba ahogando, sus manos apretaban su pecho, como si ese simple gesto le pudiese suministrar el aire que tanto le hacía falta… Sus ojos se abrieron con desesperación, sujetando las sábanas con angustia, no podía respirar. Se escucharon pasos apresurados en la habitación. Le hablaban pero no escuchaba, todos sus esfuerzos estaban enfocados en tratar de respirar. Alguien deslizó una máscara sobre su rostro.

—Cal… Moga… bien… pira — no entendía nada, trató de enfocarse en las palabras— Mogami-san, necesita calmarse, sígame 1 2 3, respire, con calma, es solo un ataque de pánico, todo está bien. Todo está bien.

Con su respiración normalizada fue consciente de la humedad en sus mejillas, una que no había notado. Estaba llorando.

—Le daremos algo para que la ayude a tranquilizarse.

Ella, no dijo nada, solo escondió su rostro entre las almohadas hasta que el dulce estupor causado por las drogas la arrastró nuevamente al mundo de sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

La mañana siguiente probó no ser mucho mejor. Su primera sesión con el terapeuta físico no fue fácil, en más de una ocasión tuvo que morderse el labio para no proferir una sarta de maldiciones. Para cuando la sesión terminó estaba exhausta, malhumorada, adolorida y todo lo que quería hacer era acostarse y dormir.

Por la tarde, mientras pasaba una y otra vez los canales de la televisión, miraba impacientemente el reloj en la pared. Ren se estaba tardando, él, prometió que estaría allí, Yashiro, había liberado su agenda por la tarde. Intento mirar el programa que se estaba emitiendo en la pantalla del televisor fallando miserablemente, dejó escapar un bufido exasperado cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Supuse que querrías algunas de tus cosas ahora que estás despierta así que pase por tu departamento. Los hospitales pueden ser…

—¿Aburridos, lúgubres, frustrantes?... Porque tienes toda la razón los hospitales son un asco.

Ren tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Debería preguntar cómo te fue esta mañana?

Kyoko hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Así de mal? —dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Ella no respondió solo desvió la mirada.

—Vamos Kyoko sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿cierto?

—Yo sé, es solo que… Fue horrible, estoy segura que ese terapeuta me quería matar. Él no paraba de hablar sobre mejorar el rango de movimiento y no dejaba de darme órdenes… Y se supone que apenas es el comienzo.

—Yo sé que es duro, pero si hay alguien que puede lograrlo eres tú ¿no es así?... Además te traje a un par de tus amigos—dijo sacando varios muñecos de su mochila, el suyo incluido.

—Oh Dios mío. ¡¿Lo sabías?!

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no sabía que utilizabas mis chibi versiones para hacer mi personificación de una regañina? —respondió sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba… También te traje algunas revistas, tu reproductor de música y unos libros.

—¿Libros? —Kyoko dio un respingo rogando porque no hubiese encontrado "el libro" que estaba pensando... ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Ren empezó a sacar los libros de la mochila y un brillo malicioso cruzó sus ojos.

—Por cierto Kyoko-chan —canturreó— no sabía que te gustaban " _este tipo_ " de libros —dijo hojeando el libro de portada negra con el solitario dije de la llave colgando.— Una muy interesante elección de hecho —exclamó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Kyoko miró con horror el libro, 7 años para pecar se titulaba. Todo había comenzado cuando Chiori, la introdujo al mundo de la literatura erótica. Desde entonces no pudo detenerse. Era su secreto mejor guardado o por lo menos lo había sido hasta el día de hoy.

—Yo… Mmm… Es… —Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y el corazón le latía desbocado. Un furioso sonrojo decorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ren decidió seguirle tomando el pelo.

—¿Qué voy a descubrir ahora? ¿Qué te gustan los cuartos rojos y las ataduras?

—¿QUÉ? NO —gritó exaltada y mucho más agitada.

—Yo he estado esperando más de cuatro años para pecar ¿eso cuenta? O ¿Tengo que esperar hasta los 7?

—Ren… —dijo escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada con la intención de no volver a salir jamás.

Escuchó sus risas,

—Vamos Kyoko-chan, sabes que solo estoy bromeando, es que tú me lo haces muy sencillo. No hay nada malo en tu elección literaria.

—Vete—murmuró contra la almohada, todavía apenada.

—Si no sales de debajo de esa almohada, voy a comenzar a leer el libro en voz alta… Veamos… ¿Dónde está el marcador de página?

—No —exclamó ella separándose de la almohada en lo que canta un gallo.

—Ya ves no fue tan difícil —dijo depositando un cándido beso en su frente. — Te amo.

—…

—Entonces Kyoko-chan ¿Quieres que lea para ti?

—Ren —habló amenazadoramente, arrancándole el libro de las manos.

—Supongo que eso es un no —dijo entre risas.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas probaron ser un reto. Ren no podía estar con ella tanto como quería, pero a pesar de ello se volvió una constante en su vida. Su brazo estaba prácticamente recuperado y la próxima semana comenzarían con el proceso de rehabilitación de la pierna. Aunque le gustaba la atención que le brindaban su familia y amigos, algunos días se encontraba deseando que no estuviesen allí, porque ellos estaban allí afuera, mientras ella estaba amarrada en su cama.

La prensa había insistido varias veces para que diera una exclusiva. Ella las declinó todas y cada una de las veces.

En los días buenos, como le gustaba llamarlos se sentaría con Ren y verían una película juntos, lo ayudaría a repasar alguna escena del guion (aunque estaba segura que lo hacía más por ella, que porque realmente necesitara ayuda), saldrían a dar un paseo por los jardines del hospital o jugarían algún juego de mesa. Esos eran los días donde estaba segura que todo estaría bien.

Pero también estaban los días malos. Sus pesadillas se volvieron recurrentes y mucho peores, ya no gritaba porque cuando abría los ojos no era capaz de moverse, aterrorizada, con la garganta tan cerrada que gritar no era una elección; pero no dijo nada, no quería preocuparlos. Algunos días simplemente se escondía debajo de sus sábanas y se convertía en un capullo mientras lloraba toda la desesperación que afligía su corazón. Algunos días solo pretendía estar dormida, no quería hablar, quería estar sola. De esa manera no tendría que pretender estar bien. Pero incluso en los días malos él, estaba allí. Ella, lo sabía.

* * *

 _"El silencio es la réplica más aguda."_

 _—_ _Gilbert Keith Chesterton._


	23. Chapter 23

_No todas las heridas son superficiales. La mayoría de las heridas son más profundas de lo que nos podemos imaginar. No se pueden ver a simple vista y son estas heridas las que nos toman por sorpresa._

* * *

 **Día 33**

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se aferró a las barras como si su vida dependiera de ello, el sudor perlaba su frente y empapaba su blusa. La voz a su lado repetía una y otra vez: un paso más, un paso más y terminamos por hoy. Ella trató. De verdad lo hizo, pero de nuevo su pierna se rehusó y ella se derrumbó. Nunca toco el suelo, su terapeuta como todas las veces anteriores estuvo allí para atraparla.

—Excelente trabajo Kyoko-san. Es un gran progreso.

—Solo fueron tres pasos… Ha pasado más de un mes y yo solo he sido capaz de dar tres pasos.

—Sabíamos que iba a ser duro. Falto muy poco para que perdieras tu pierna, el trabajo de los cirujanos y los numerosos procedimientos que se realizaron en tu pierna fue lo único que lo evitó. Para ti puede que estos tres pasos no signifiquen mucho, pero que puedas darlos es un milagro.

—Yo lo sé, y sé que se supone que este agradecida. Y lo estoy, pero ¿Por qué me paso esto a mí? Estoy agradecida de estar viva, entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan enojaba y tan desolada?

—Kyoko-san, algo terrible te sucedió… Es cierto, sobreviviste. Pero tienes el derecho a estar enojada, tienes el derecho de permitirte sentir tristeza por lo que paso, por lo que perdiste. Por hoy puedes llorar y gritar tu frustración pero siempre recordando que estas avanzando, que te espera un futuro brillante adelante.

—…Gracias.

—Mañana será un nuevo día, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.

* * *

 **Día 50**

No la encontró en su habitación así que se encaminó donde sabía la iba a encontrar. Se detuvo y la miró desde el otro lado del cristal. Las gotas de sudor poblaban toda su frente y humedecían algunas partes de su blusa, sus brazos temblaban con la fuerza que ejercían en su agarre sobre las barras metálicas, tratando de no resbalarse. Tratando que su pierna cooperara con lo que quería hacer. La escuchó dejar escapar un soplido de frustración. Golpeteó el vidrio con el dedo y como esperaba atrajo su atención. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego su concentración estuvo de nuevo en su ejercicio. Seguía siendo duro, pero de repente el panorama ya no era tan desalentador.

Esa misma tarde Ren la sorprendió.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde Ren? Estoy cansada, solo quiero quedarme en la habitación.

—Vamos, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

—… De acuerdo.

—Pero primero mamá y Jelly te van a prestar su ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya veras, regresó más tarde.

La siguiente media hora las dos mujeres conversaron alegremente con ella mientras arreglaban sus uñas, la maquillaban y peinaban hasta que finalmente le pusieron un bonito vestido veranero.

—Perfecto —exclamaron en sincronía al mismo momento que Ren regresaba a la habitación luciendo bastante apuesto también.

—Veo que estás lista.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto Kuon?

—Ya lo veras —dijo tomándola en brazos y sin soltarla camino hacia la puerta.

—Kuon, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedo ir con las muletas.

—No, prefiero llevarte.

Durante el camino escondió su cabeza en su pecho de lo apenada que estaba, si no lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto las sonrisas cómplices de los miembros del staff del hospital.

—Ya llegamos —le susurró al oído.

Ella abrió los ojos y no pudo contener la sorpresa y la emoción. Estaban en uno de los jardines del hospital donde los nogales con sus frondosos follajes los protegían de los inclementes rayos del sol.

Miró con fascinación como del árbol frente a ella colgaban globos de papel de diferentes colores. Una manta y cojines estaban dispuestos en el césped invitándolos a sentarse y disfrutar de una bella tarde de buena comida y compañía. Los entremeses y demás delicatesen estaban dispuestos en diferentes lugares, algunos en un tronco rustico de algún árbol caído, otros en una mesa baja de patas metálicas.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó aún emocionada.

—Está, es nuestra primera cita. Ya que no te puedo sacar del hospital, decidí que lo mejor era traer la cita hacia ti.

Ella se sonrojó.

—P… Pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó cuándo él, la dejo sobre la manta.

—Verás… Es un secreto. —dijo como un niño al que le preguntan dónde está su escondite— Solo diré que mucha gente me ayudo a hacerlo posible. —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Tuvieron una tarde inolvidable llena risas, de caricias sutiles y besos robados, de increíble comida y bebida. Vieron el sol comenzar a ocultarse en el horizonte y como pintaba el cielo con la más variada gama de colores. Cuando las primeras ráfagas de viento frio comenzaron a soplar decidieron dar por terminado su maravilloso picnic.

—Gracias Ren, te amo.

—También te amo Kyoko. Nunca lo olvides.

Kyoko sin notarlo se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ren en el camino de regreso.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Wendy al verlos regresar al ala donde se encontraba su habitación.

Ren, le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz.

—¡Oh! Está dormida, pero mira esa sonrisa. He de suponer entonces que fue todo un éxito.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias. No hubiese podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de todos ustedes.

—No tienes que mencionarlo muchacho, ha sido un placer. Ahora será mejor que la lleves a su habitación.

* * *

 **Día 70**

—Todo parece en orden Kyoko-san, en un par de semanas podrás dejar el hospital. Tendrás que seguir viniendo para continuar con las terapias, pero estoy seguro que prefieres eso a ser residente permanente.

—¿Podré dejar el hospital?

El médico sonrió, ante la cara de incredulidad de su paciente.

—Eso es lo que acaba de decir —confirmó Kuon a su lado.

—Gracias, gracias.

El médico se retiró después del efusivo agradecimiento de su paciente.

—Voy a poder salir de aquí —repitió todavía sin poderlo creer.

—Sí, podrás venir a casa.

En su rostro apareció una mueca. La idea del hospital no la hacía feliz, pero tampoco lo hacia la perspectiva de quedarse sola en su departamento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en mi departamento.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, tú, no vas a volver a tu departamento.

—¿Perdón?

—No pienses que te voy a perder de vista ni por un momento. Apenas te den de alta te vas a quedar conmigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó tornándose colorada— No. No puedo.

—Si puedes, y lo vas a hacer, ¿cierto Kyoko-chan? —presionó haciendo uso de los infames ojos de perro abandonado.

—K…Kuon.

—Además Yoru te extraña.

—…

—Por favor, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que puedo cuidar de ti.

—De acuerdo —respondió resignada, pero feliz.

* * *

 **Día 75**

Todo sucedió cuando regresaban a la habitación luego de su almuerzo en la cafetería, entretenidos en su conversación no notaron cuando la brisa sopló con fuerza moviendo las cortinas de una de las ventanas que desafortunadamente tropezaron uno de los jarrones con flores, haciendo que este último se estrellara contra el piso.

—Voy a buscar a alguien para avisar lo que sucedió, no te importa esperarme ¿cierto?

—…

Al no escucharla responder volteó a verla.

Su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos apretaban con fuerza los laterales de la silla de ruedas.

—¿Kyoko?

—…

 _Crack, crack._

 _Todo se movía, todo lo que podía escuchar era el crujir del edificio y la cerámica destrozándose cuando golpeaba contra el suelo. Estaba cayendo… Dolor… Miedo… Oscuridad._

—¿Kyoko? —repitió tocando su mejilla. El gesto pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—… ¿Mmmm? —respondió, tratando de ganar tiempo para recomponerse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, fue solo que me asusto el golpe.

* * *

 **Día 77**

 **¿Más qué una amiga?**

 _Mucho se ha especulado de la relación que mantienen el afamado actor Tsuruga Ren revelado hace un par de meses como Hizuri Kuon, con la famosa actriz Kyoko, quien hace algunos meses fue víctima del terremoto que sacudió la ciudad de Tokio y que aún se mantiene recluida en una prestigiosa clínica de la ciudad donde todavía continua su proceso de recuperación. Es bien conocido por los medios y reconocido por el mismo Tsuruga-san su profunda amistad con la actriz. Las fuentes y fotografías de las reiteras entradas y salidas del mencionado al centro asistencial así lo confirman._

 _Desde su accidente Kyoko se ha negado en numerosas ocasiones a realizar una aparición pública o entrevista aludiendo que aún se encuentra en proceso de recuperación, pero ha enviado mensajes de agradecimiento a todos sus fans y seguidores por el apoyo y amor que le han brindado, la mayoría de ellos a través de su agencia LME y Tsuruga en persona._

 _Lo que nos hace preguntarnos sobre el estatus actual de la relación sin embargo, son algunas fotografías que fueron publicadas junto a la declaración oficial del estado de la actriz por parte de LME, la compañía de entretenimiento que respalda a la mencionada. La gran mayoría de ellas nos dan vistazos de la actual vida de la actriz donde se le ve con sus amigas y ex compañeras de reparto Kotonami Kanae y Chiori Amamiya en la habitación de hospital, con la pareja Hizuri en el café de la clínica, entre otras que incluyen amistades cercanas de la actriz como los chicos de Yappa Kimagure Rock y en las que se le ve bastante bien. Sin embargo, una foto en particular ha causado sensación y es la de Kyoko y Tsuruga en uno de los jardines de la clínica. Es imposible no hacerse la pregunta después de ver las miradas y sonrisas en esa foto._

 _Si señoras y señores, la pregunta de si acaso el actor tendrá que ser descalificado de la lista de solteros mas codiciados._

* * *

 **Día 85**

—¿Lista para dejar el hospital? —le preguntó Wendy a una ansiosa Kyoko.

—Sí, de verdad los voy a extrañar, han sido tan buenos conmigo; pero estoy feliz de poder ir a casa.

—Eres una chica afortunada Kyoko-chan.

—Gracias.

—Es muy raro verte sola, teniendo en cuenta que es tu último día en el hospital, pensé que vería a todos por aquí.

—Les pedí que no vinieran… Es solo que…

—¿Estás asustada?

—Un poco, sí. Ellos se preocupan tanto por mí, que intentaran hacerme sentir mejor y me temo que aunque sus intenciones son buenas a veces pueden ser abrumadoras.

—Y ese novio tuyo ¿Dónde se metió?

—Aquí estoy Wendy-san —dijo entrando a la habitación—. Ya tengo los papeles de tu alta que era lo único que hacía falta —agregó dirigiéndose a Kyoko—. Estamos listos para ir a casa.

—Ven Kyoko-chan, te ayudo hasta la silla de ruedas.

—¿Tengo que usarla?

—Políticas del hospital, pero apenas la rueda cruce el umbral de la clínica eres libre de irte como quieras —respondió el médico que había entrado con Ren.

—Hora de irnos.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—Cuídate Mogami-san —agregó su médico de cabecera—. Nos vemos en el próximo control.

—Vamos chicos, los acompaño—intervino Wendy mientras comenzaba a empujar la silla de Kyoko.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Wendy se despidió.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Kyoko no dijo nada, ni intento levantarse.

Kuon, se puso en cuclillas en frente de la silla de Kyoko y le ofreció su mano.

—¿Emocionada? —le preguntó.

—Y nerviosa… Y asustada —respondió ajustando el agarre en la mano que él le había ofrecido.

—Estoy aquí —dijo inclinándose y dándole un beso en el revés de la mano. Y antes que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, él, la levantó en brazos como aquel día de su primera cita y le acomodo en el asiento del auto.

Si hubiesen estado más atentos quizás habrían escuchado el sonido de captura de la cámara al dispararse.

* * *

 **Día 95.**

 **Confirmado.**

 **Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko Mogami son oficialmente una pareja**

 _Así lo confirmó la pareja a través de los voceros de LME, empresa que representa a los dos actores, después del revuelo que causaron las fotos captadas de las dos estrellas a la salida del hospital en el que se encontraba remitida la actriz Kyoko después de resultar gravemente herida durante el evento telúrico que se presentó hace algunos meses. La información fue nuevamente confirmada por Tsuruga y Kyoko en entrevista con este medio._

 _La pareja compartió con nosotros algunas de sus anécdotas y recuerdos. Una historia que comienza mucho tiempo atrás cuando eran solo niños y que por curiosidades del destino un día cualquiera en un lugar diferente se volvieron a encontrar._

 _Por respeto y consideración no se hicieron mayores preguntas o comentarios sobre el incidente que puso en riesgo la vida de la famosa actriz._

 _Para la entrevista completa_ _pág. 24 y 25_

* * *

 **Día 110**

Entró en el apartamento y lo recibió el dulce aroma de la comida y las voces y risas que se escuchaban en la cocina. No era extraño, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle como el lugar vacío que era su departamento se había compartido en un hogar. Kyoko y compañía se habían encargado de ponerle su propio toque.

Se asomó a la cocina.

—Estoy en casa —dijo aflojándose la corbata.

—Bienvenido —dijo Kyoko sentada en una de las banquetas dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Kuon-san —saludaron Kanae y Chiori.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien, la sesión de fotos fue mejor de lo esperado y tú, ¿revisaste las ofertas que te enviaron?

—Sí, la mayoría son para apariciones especiales, pero no estoy segura si debería aceptarlas. No quiero causar inconvenientes.

—Mo Kyoko, si te están invitando creo que tienen bastante clara la situación y si fuera inconveniente no pedirían tu participación. Además todos sabemos que ansias volver a trabajar.

—Kanae-san, tiene razón. Además estoy seguro que una de esas propuestas incluye una aparición especial en _"Aun así, el mundo es hermoso"_ como una de las hermanas de la protagonista, la tercera princesa del ducado de la lluvia, Kara Lemercier.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como plato y Kanae le envió una mirada asesina a Kuon.

—¿No es esa la serie que tú —dijo señalando a Kanae— protagonizas con Hiou-kun?

—La misma, —comentó Chiori mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas de Yoru—… Tienen que reconocerlo ese chiquillo tiene lo suyo. Si Kanae no lo quiere, yo con gusto puedo ir a por él.

—Mooo, ¿de qué rayos están hablando? —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kyoko, soltó la carcajada y Chiori, se unió a ellas.

Kuon, se retiró disimuladamente para darles espacio.

Mucho más tarde cuando las chicas se hubiesen retirado, acurrucados en el sofá veían un programa de variedades, ambos riendo de las ocurrencias de los anfitriones e invitados cuando Kyoko habló.

—Creo que estoy lista para intentar retomar el trabajo.

—Estaré esperando la oportunidad de volver a trabajar juntos.

* * *

 **Día 130**

Despertó de golpe al escuchar el grito. Corrió hacia la habitación y la encontró sentada en posición vertical, con una mano aferrándose a su pecho, los ojos abiertos de par en par acechados por el miedo y el pánico. Su rostro una máscara distorsionada de dolor mientras su cuerpo tiembla como una hoja. Pero es ese mismo cuerpo traicionero que no responde a su llamado, es ese mismo cuerpo el que la mantiene prisionera.

Puede ver las gotas de sudor perlando su frente, su respiración cada vez más elaborada, sus dientes apretándose con tal fuerza que las líneas de su mandíbula se marcan. Y hace lo único que puede hacer, llama su nombre, pero sabe que ella no está, ella está lejos de su alcance, ella sigue perdida en la oscuridad de su pesadilla.

Camina rápidamente al baño y humedece una toalla que luego sostiene contra su frente.

—Estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien, respira.

¿Cuántas veces más?... Él va a estar allí cuántas veces sean necesarias, él puede resistirlo por ella. ¿Pero cuánto más podrá resistir ella?

Mira con dolor y tristeza sus ojos desenfocados y aunque no es la primera vez, algo se rompe dentro de él. La ama, pero hay un límite en lo que puede hacer. Es su lucha y él, solo puede estar allí para secar sus lágrimas.

—Respira. Todo va a estar bien, tranquila.

Sabe que está de regreso cuando sus ojos conectan con los suyos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer una tras otra.

Coloca su mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien. Estas en casa, estoy aquí.

Su respiración se hace más acompasada y los temblores empiezan a remitir.

Cuando ella finalmente encuentra la fuerza para hablar lo hace con la voz quebrada de un niño asustado.

—Lo siento.

—Shh, vuelve a dormir.

—Quédate.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

Pasa suavemente sus dedos a través del cabello de ella en un gesto tan antiguo como reconfortante y aparta los mechones que se han pegado a su frente mientras tararea para ella la nana que una vez su madre le tarareara a él.

La respiración acompasada y la suavidad en las facciones de su rostro le hacen saber que ella se ha vuelto a dormir, y él, guarda la esperanza de que sus fantasmas personales no vuelvan a cazarla, por lo menos no por esta noche.

Se acomoda en la cama como ha venido haciendo en las últimas noches y la resguarda entre sus brazos, esperando ser para ella el amuleto que ella siempre ha sido para él.

* * *

 **Día 135**

Él, lo supo antes que nadie, él reconoció los síntomas antes que nadie. Él, sabía de las pesadillas que trataba de ocultar, de los gritos ahogados en la mitad de la noche o los momentos donde se quedaba congelada, aterrada, atrapada en otra realidad. Las cosas más pequeñas podían detonarla, un jarrón roto como aquel día en el hospital, o el ver algo tan simple como una escalera. También estaban todas las ocasiones en que se cerraba como una concha no dejando salir nada, ni tampoco dejando entrar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Corn.

—Kyoko, háblame.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Necesitas ayuda.

—No necesito ayuda, ya te lo he dicho. Estoy bien.

—Entonces háblame, cuéntame lo que sucedió allí abajo.

—No hay nada que decir.

—Si insistes en que estas bien, supongo que no te importara que tomemos las escaleras al parqueadero. —odiaba hacerle esto, pero ella podía ser testaruda cuando quería.

La vio paralizarse con la sola idea.

—Kyoko —le habló con cariño y tristeza— yo he estado donde estas ahora y eso que estas sintiendo no va a desaparecer, bloquearlo no va servir de nada, porque tarde que temprano va a regresar cuando menos lo esperes y va a ser como el primer día de nuevo.

—No necesito ayuda, ahora déjame.

* * *

 **Día 150**

Los anaranjados y rojizos del atardecer se colaban a través de la ventana, él la vio agarrarse una vez más de la barra, intentando realizar sus ejercicios, el sudor del esfuerzo empapando su frente.

—Deberías descansar, no creo que sea bueno que te sobre esfuerces. Además has avanzado mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

—No es suficiente. Tengo que seguir mejorando, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para todos.

—Tú no eres una carga Kyoko, nunca lo has sido.

—Es una mentira Kuon y tú lo sabes. Puedo verlo. Estas cansado. Raramente duermes.

—Sabes que no me importa.

—Pero a mi si —dijo casi gritando.

—Vamos Kyoko solo cinco minutos —dijo tomándole la mano.

—Déjame, tú no lo entiendes —dijo apartando la mano con un gesto violento.

La frustración empezó a crecer dentro de su pecho.

—Trato de entenderlo Kyoko, realmente lo hago.

—Pues no entiendes nada —gritó dejando salir toda la ira y frustración que habitaba en su pecho.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre.

Y agitando sus manos mientras caminaba como fiera encerrada, dejo escapar la frustración que con las semanas había crecido en él.

—Que no entiendo —dejó escapar una risa amarga. ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Tú crees que no te escucho gritar todas las noches?, ¿que no te escucho llorar?, ¿qué no te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que estar de una u otra forma limitada físicamente para alguien como tú implica?, ¿crees que no sé lo que es cerrar los ojos y revivir la misma pesadilla una y otra vez?, ¿querer tu vida de regreso?... Pero tienes razón, yo no lo entiendo —dijo dándole la espalda mientras tomaba las llaves y azotaba la puerta de un golpe, sin mirar atrás una segunda vez antes de salir. Si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto como ella se desplomaba en el suelo.

Cuando Yashiro, recibió la llamada de Ren obviamente pasado de copas, supo que algo había salido mal. Que Ren estuviese al lado de Kyoko para ayudarla durante todo este tiempo había sido una bendición y una maldición. Él, de todos era el que mejor la entendía y conocía.

Muchos, él incluido tenían un poco más de paz metal sabiendo que Ren siempre estaba para ella, haciéndola sonreír, discutiendo por una u otra tontería; pero también era consciente de que Ren era el recibidor de palabras amargas, de la frustración, de la angustia pero incluso en esos momentos hacia un excelente trabajo, permaneciendo inamovible como una roca, o por lo menos así había sido hasta hoy. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Kanae. Él podía hacerse cargo de Ren, pero alguien debía asegurarse que Kyoko estuviese bien.

Kanae, entró al apartamento y lo encontró solamente iluminado por la suave luz de luna que entraba por los ventanales. Miró el lugar en busca de la menuda figura de su mejor amiga; la encontró sentada en los cojines en la base de la ventana abrazándose las piernas con los dos brazos como tratando de volver a poner las piezas juntas o tal vez era más apropiado decir tratando de evitar que se desmoronaran. Camino hasta ella y sin decir una palabra la tomó entre sus brazos dejándola llorar hasta que se quedó dormida. No tuvo que preguntar, ella sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, Yukihito se lo había contado cuando le pidió que fuera con Kyoko, asegurándole que en ese momento ella la necesitaba. Quiso partirle la cara a Kuon por lo que hizo, pero si había alguien tan afectado por toda esta situación aparte de Kyoko era él. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo que se quebrara ante la presión.

Después de algunos minutos la convenció para ir a la cama. Fue relativamente fácil el camino al dormitorio, la rehabilitación de su pierna iba por muy buen camino, no a la velocidad que Kyoko esperaba pero con un poco de ayuda y soporte, ya era capaz de caminar con un semblante de normalidad.

Rebuscó entre las cosas de Kyoko hasta que encontró algo que ponerse. Esta noche se quedaría con ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Kuon, bajo el atento ojo de Yashiro, estaba ahogando sus penas y sus frustraciones en el fondo de una botella de alcohol.

 _"_ _Nunca te has rendido cuando me estoy cayendo a pedazos, tus brazos siempre han estado abiertos para mí"_

* * *

 **NA.** Largo, lo sé, pero allí van los de los dos viernes pasados XD

Mi especial agradecimiento a **kikitapatia** por la idea de la cita en el hospital y por ayudarme a salir del bloqueo creativo tan tremendo que tenía.

Según la autora Kyoko está sufriendo de Síndrome de Estrés Post Traumático.


	24. Chapter 24

_Gracias mil por los reviews y por acompañarme en esta travesía. La canción es Don't deserve you de Plumb_

* * *

 _Justo cuando creemos que hemos descifrado las cosas, el universo nos arroja una bola curva. Así que tenemos que mejorar. Encontramos felicidad en los lugares menos esperados. Encontramos nuestro camino de regreso a las cosas que más importan. Algunas veces el universo tiene sus formas para que acabemos exactamente en el lugar en el que debemos estar._

* * *

 **Día 151**

¿Dónde estaba?, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró en su cama, en su departamento. Los eventos de la noche anterior eran un poco confusos, no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa y la cabeza le estaba matando. Los eventos de la noche anterior lo golpearon de repente, Kyoko, los gritos, la discusión, Yashiro, Kanae. Se cubrió el rostro con desesperación, ¿qué había hecho?, claro que sabía lo que había hecho, se quebró y desquitó toda su frustración con la persona que más quería proteger. Se levantó de la cama y caminó pesadamente hacia la cocina. El olor a café le invadió los sentidos y una conversación captó su atención.

—¿Cómo está Kyoko-chan?

—Aún está dormida… Ayer, cuando llegué, ella era como una muñeca rota, es como si la Kyoko que conozco se hubiese desvanecido. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

—Ella sigue allí, lo sabes.

—Desearía poder hacer más para ayudarla.

En ese momento decidió entrar en la cocina, para encontrar a Yashiro y Kanae recostados en la encimera cada uno con una taza de café. Ella, como lo esperaba le dedicó una mirada glacial y Yashiro una medio mueca de disculpa.

—¿Café? —le ofreció.

—Gracias… ¿Qué pasó?

—Bebiste hasta la inconsciencia así que tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí y dormir en tu sofá.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió, Hizuri? ¿Qué le hiciste? —interrumpió Kanae.

El rostro de Kuon se contorsionó con los gestos de la culpa y el remordimiento. Tomó un trago de café antes de hablar.

—Solo quería que se tomara un minuto para descansar, pero ella no quería escuchar nada, supongo que la presioné demasiado y una palabra llevó a otra y terminé perdiendo los papeles… ¿Está bien?

—Está dormida.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella.

—Lo hice por ella, no por ti. Tengo que irme, más te vale hacer las cosas bien, no nos hagas arrepentirnos de habértela encomendado. Yukihito, si quieres te puedo dejar en tu departamento.

—Gracias. Nos vemos después, Kuon.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse, había despertado hace algunos minutos pero no encontró las fuerzas o la voluntad para levantarse, las palabras de Kuon se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Ella misma lo alejaba cuando solo trataba de ayudarla y al mismo tiempo lo arrastraba en su espiral. Quizás Kuon tenía razón, quizás ella no podía hacerlo sola. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo.

—Kyoko —sintió la caricia en su cabello—, sé que estás despierta.

Ella no se movió.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento, nunca fue mi intención explotar como lo hice anoche, estaba frustrado, solo quiero ser de ayuda pero sigues alejándome.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por el llanto y sintió como él la giraba y la abrazaba contra su pecho, ella se aferró a la tela de su camisa. Cuando los hipidos fueron muriendo lentamente y un poco más calmada habló.

—Lo lamento.

—Shhh

—Lo lamento, no sé qué hacer… Creo…Creo que necesito ayuda.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Día 154**

Jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos aún en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Mogami-san, adelante.

Kyoko dio un paso indeciso y entró en el consultorio cerrando la puerta, miró las sillas, sillones y sofá sin saber dónde sentarse.

—Póngase cómoda, donde lo desee está bien.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones más abullonados y reparó en la mujer frente a ella, su cabello de un fiero color rojo se mezclaba con hebras de plateado, ojos gentiles y pequeñas arrugas nacientes de la comisura de los labios. Su presencia de alguna manera era calmante e intimidante.

—Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Isashi Matzusaki y estaremos trabajando juntas por las próximas semanas.

* * *

 **Día 180**

Hacía algunas semanas habían dejado de dormir en cuartos separados, así que sintió una chispa de ansiedad cuando no la encontró a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y notó la suave luz que se filtraba proveniente de la sala.

—¡Hey!

Ella dejo de escribir en la libreta y lo miró.

—Kuon, ¿no puedes dormir?

Él ignoró su pregunta y sentándose a su lado observó la taza de té y la libreta sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—… Fue solo un sueño… —Tomó la libreta y agregó—Isashi-san me pidió que escribiera en la libreta como me sentía.

—Kyoko… ¿Estás bien?

Ella miró sus manos por un breve instante y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—No sé si vuelva a estar del todo bien, pero estoy mejor —dijo sonriendo—, ahora vuelve a la cama que tienes trabajo temprano, yo voy en un momento —dijo inclinándose y dándole un pico en los labios.

—De acuerdo, pero no te tardes. Te amo.

—También te amo.

* * *

 **Día 200**

Cuando salió del baño la encontró en el cuarto con las cartas en la mano, aquellas cartas que ella le diera a guardar ese día. Aquellas que se había rehusado a tocar o ver desde que despertó, porque incluso unos trozos de papel como aquellos se habían convertido en detonantes de sus pesadillas y su ansiedad. Aún con el cabello húmedo caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me mantuvieron despierta.

—¿Mmm?

—Las cartas. Me ayudaron a mantenerme despierta.

Kuon se detuvo por un momento, era la primera vez que ella hablaba de esa ocasión.

—Quise darme por vencida tantas veces, estaba sola, creí que moriría allí y a nadie le importaría… Aún puedo sentirlo algunas noches, el frío que quema la piel y se trepa en el alma, el tormento de mis arrepentimientos. El dolor apabullante y delirante que azotaba con cada segundo que trataba de mantenerme despierta. El terror de ser dejada atrás una vez más… Ellas me dieron esperanza, tú me diste esperanza.

—Yo… No… Nunca te dejaría atrás, lo sabes.

—Ahora lo sé… Ahora puedo pensar en ello y no sentir como si mi mundo se viniese abajo, sin petrificarme de terror. Todavía duele y a veces asusta pero sigo avanzando. —Pasó pensativamente la mano sobre las cartas— ¿Las leíste?

—Sí, te las leí mientras estabas dormida.

—Ya veo, ¿las leerías una vez más para mí?

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a leer, mientras ella le secaba el cabello con la toalla.

Kuon, tomó aire antes de leer la última carta que leyó junto a Kyoko.

 _Mi corazón dejó de latir junto al tuyo. Es cierto. Como, duermo, me levanto pero no estoy aquí. Estoy con nuestros recuerdos, con nuestros momentos, recordando, rogándole a mi memoria que nunca pierda ni un solo detalle de ti._

 _Dime, Trisha, si hubiese tenido el valor de enviar alguna de estas cartas, ¿_ _hubiesen sido diferentes las cosas?, ¿me hubieses dicho antes que me dejarías?, que nos dejarías_ _. Si hubiese enviando estas cartas, si hubiese tenido el valor, si hubiese dicho te amo, ¿_ _hubiesen las cosas sido diferentes_? _. ¿Dolería menos mi corazón?, ¿me destrozaría menos tu recuerdo? ¿Sería capaz de seguir con mi vida?_

 _Dime, cómo, ¿cómo lograré soportar tu partida? ¿Cómo lograré olvidar esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo podré recordarte sin llorar, sin sentir que muero?_

 _Dímelo_

No tenía que levantar la vista para saber que estaba llorando.

Ella lloró y él creyó que su llanto sin duda era por la muerte de una persona que jamás conoció, por la historia de amor que nunca fue. Si bien ella lloraba por ellos, también lloraba porque su historia pudo tener un final similar. Porque mientras Trisha moría, ella había tenido la oportunidad de vivir para amar, para ser amada. Lloraba por imaginar lo que significaba dejar atrás a todos los que amaba.

* * *

 **Día 210**

Miró su reflejo una vez más en el espejo. Kuon había planeado una cita para los dos. Él no quiso revelar detalles de dónde sería, o qué era lo que iban a hacer. Cada vez que pensaba en él, una sensación cálida se apoderaba de su pecho, cada vez que se tocaban su piel vibraba y cantaba una melodía familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de la habitación.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿estás lista?, Kuon me está enloqueciendo.

—No puedo creer que te haya enviado a recogerme, Yukihito-san.

—Es mi placer, Kyoko-chan, por cierto, te ves hermosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Vamos?

Se sorprendió de que el viaje tomase más de lo que había esperado.

Su destino fue una acogedora cabaña, lejos de las luces y bullicio de la ciudad, el olor a madera húmeda mezclándose con el dulce olor primaveral de las flores y allí estaba él, recostado en el umbral de la puerta iluminado por la suave luz de las farolas, esperando por ella, con esa postura desenfadada, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y los pies descalzos. Su aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

—He estado esperando por ti. Te ves hermosa —dijo tomándole la mano y depositando un beso.

—Gracias.

Caminaron dentro de la casa, miró con fascinación los exquisitos acabados y los amplios muebles, la decoración rustica y vintage que recordaban a otro tiempo y lugar. La luz de farolillos ascendía hacia las escaleras recreando un camino de luz trazado por las hadas.

—Ven aquí —llamó Kuon sacándola de su ensoñación.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la guió hacia el camino de luces que había visto con antelación. Siguieron el camino de luces hasta llegar a la azotea.

Kyoko cubrió su boca con las manos. Decenas de farolillos decoraban el lugar, altos árboles del patio se erguían hasta esa altura dejando caer juguetonamente sus ramas que rozaban sus cabezas filtrando los rayos de luz de luna. Sus ojos viajaron a la mesa esquinera con lo que suponía era comida y bebida y en lo que solo podría describir como un abullonado nido de cojines y cobijas, por el rabillo del ojo también vio por aquí y por allá jarrones con flores que parecían ser silvestres. Una dulce melodía muy baja y casi irreconocible se escuchaba en el lugar. Sus ojos viajaron al cielo y por primera vez notó las estrellas brillantes que lo decoraban, esas mismas que nunca se podían ver con el brillo de las luces de la ciudad.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso.

Una noche preciosa llena de risas, caricias, historias, rememoraciones, buena comida y bebida. Descansaban los dos acostados mirando el cielo estrellado señalando y dibujando para el otro las constelaciones en el firmamento.

—¿Ya lo puedes ver? —preguntó falsamente exasperada.

—…

—Vamos, Kuon, no es tan difícil.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer que no puedas encontrar Orión.

—No sé dónde está Orión pero sé que ese de allí es el triángulo de verano —mencionó dibujando un triángulo en un punto en el firmamento—está formado por las estrellas Deneb, Altair y Vega, cada una perteneciente respectivamente a las constelaciones del Cisne, el Águila y la Lira.

—Veo que hiciste la tarea.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada ronca que le erizó la piel.

—¿Puedes verlas? —preguntó en un susurro.

—El Cisne y el Águila, pero no la Lira.

Él, le tomó la mano y con ellas juntas dibujó el patrón en el firmamento, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja y enviando sensaciones placenteras a la largo de su espalda.

—Ya la veo —susurró con su respiración atorándose en su garganta.

Sin soltar su mano él volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que conoces la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi.

—¿Qué clase de japonesa sería si no? —se fingió ofendida.

Él besó su mano.

—¿Ves a Vega la estrella más brillante de Lira? ¿Y a Altair en el Águila?

—Sí.

—Son ellos, la que conocemos como Vega en la leyenda es Orihime y Altair…

—Es Hikoboshi. —terminó ella rodando la cabeza hacia el costado para quedar de frente a él.

—Gracias por una cita inolvidable.

—¿Quién ha dicho que se ha terminado? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué más tienes escondido bajo la manga?

—Aún me debes un baile.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció.

—No puedo.

Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—¿Lo has intentado?

—…No.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió.

—Si no creyera que puedes hacerlo, no te lo pediría —se levantó y le ofreció su mano, las suaves notas del piano sonando suavemente en el lugar. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no era un baile para demostrar sus habilidades artísticas, era un baile donde se entregaban a los brazos abiertos del otro, rememorando las cosas buenas y las malas que los habían llevado allí. Un baile y una canción que hablaban de cómo nunca se habían rendido y cómo de alguna forma inesperada y quizás destinada habían sido el pilar del otro cuando más lo necesitaban.

Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, y escuchó cómo los latidos de su corazón se mezclaban con las dulces notas del piano de la melodía. ¿Merecía ella a alguien como él?, su respuesta siempre había sido no, pero por este breve momento de tiempo le gustaba creer que sí. Porque él siempre había estado allí, como su príncipe de las hadas, como su mentor, como su amigo y como su pareja. Siempre con los brazos abiertos, recogiendo los restos cuando se estaba cayendo a pedazos, porque siempre le daba ese amor tan libremente. Porque cuando sus alas estaban rotas, él le prestó las suyas para volar.

Kuon descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella, sus sedosos cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la mandíbula, el olor a frutillas silvestres de su cabello invadiendo sus sentidos. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a una mujer como ella. Recordó los días y semanas que pensó que la perdería y la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Sintió entonces la humedad en su camisa y supo que era causado por sus lágrimas. Separándose le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

—Hey ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es tu pierna?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿qué sucede?

Después de unos segundos lo escuchó, entre hipidos y lágrimas, escuchó el suave _te amo_ que dejó sus labios. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, no eran lágrimas de dolor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran lágrimas de felicidad y no pudo hacer más que inclinarse y reclamar sus labios en un dulce beso.

La canción llegó a su final y él la ayudó a sentarse.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto cuando Kuon se removió del ovillo que había formado con Kyoko para rebuscar algo en la mesa.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole la mano—, esa noche faltaron dos cartas más por leer.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé.

Abrió lentamente el sobre y se sorprendió de ver que no era la misma letra de las demás cartas, esta era más delicada, los trazos eran más suaves.

 _Querido Kei_

 _Eres un tipo horrible, cabezota, idiota, adicto al trabajo, pero eres_ _ **mi**_ _idiota,_ _ **mi**_ _cabezota y_ _ **mi**_ _caballero de corazón gigante al que no cambiaría por nada. El que me soborna con galletas, el que amenaza con despedirme, el que está a mi lado siempre que lo necesito._

 _Solo quiero que entiendas Kei, que la muerte es parte de la vida, no importa cuánto tiempo el cuerpo vive, conocí mucha gente muerta en vida, solo cuerpos que van por el mundo esperando su hora final. Mucha gente muere sin saber lo que ha sido vivir._

 _Desearía haber vivido más, amado más, quedarme a tu lado; pero la verdad es que aún hoy, puedo decir que viví cada día al máximo, que no me arrepiento, porque reí, lloré, bailé, compartí, dejé una parte de mí en cada una de las personas que llegaron a mi vida; y amé, te amé Kei con una fuerza inimaginable._

 _Quizás es egoísta de mí pedir este último favor de ti. Deseo que vivas, no que sobrevivas. Quiero que sigas sonriendo como lo hacías para mí, quiero vivir a través de ti. Quiero que sigas adelante con amor y alegría porque Kei, tienes mucho que dar al mundo. El tiempo que pasé contigo fue el mejor de mi vida, amé las galletas, sí, Kei siempre supe que eras tú el que las enviaba y gracias, Kei, por el hermoso pincel, las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar lo que significó para mí, y por ello lo regreso a ti, porque no existe nadie más en el mundo que quisiera se quedara con él, para que así cuando lo veas, lo uses y leas la inscripción me recuerdes._

 _Perdona por ser caprichosa, por siempre llevarte la contraria, perdona por muchas cosas._

 _Pero me alegra que fueras tú._

 _Con amor, Trish_ _._

Era hermoso y a la vez tan triste, se amaban el uno al otro sin saberlo o tal vez quizás siempre lo supieron, quién sabe; pero su historia de amor fue cortada muy pronto, pero ella aún, después de su muerte con un pedido tan aparentemente simple le regalaba un último soplo de luz y de vida.

Volteó a mirar a Kuon quien le apretó el hombro en un gesto reconfortante y tomó la última carta, una con una escritura con la que estaba familiarizada, una que conoció en su día más oscuro pero a diferencia de las demás parecía mucho más reciente, la fecha reveló que su intuición era acertada.

 _Querida Trisha,_

 _Esta es mi carta de despedida. Tenías razón y he cumplido mi promesa, he vivido una vida feliz, he reído, llorado, cantado, bailado, pintado, he amado. He devuelto y regalado todo lo que me enseñaste y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida. Antes de conocerte sobrevivía, con tu llegada volví a vivir, tu partida me hizo querer morir, pero de alguna manera improbable e imposible encontré fuerza en tus palabras y tu partida para revivir. Ahora tengo una familia y un perro al que pasear, quién lo hubiese imaginado._

 _Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a ver algún día._

 _Kei_

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias.

Una noche hermosa sin dudas. Se acurrucó como un pequeño felino contra su regazo, no sabía desde cuándo se volvió un gesto común y reconfortante, sentía las vibraciones de su pecho contra su espalda cuando le hablaba o reía y la brisa de su aliento estrellándose contra su piel despertando placenteras sensaciones. Volteó su rostro y encontrando sus ojos trató de converger en un par de palabras todo su amor, que entendiera que ella era completamente de él.

—Te amo.

Y allí estaba esa sonrisa, _su_ sonrisa. Esa que derribada sus defensas y calentaban su corazón. Sintió como si sus labios fueran recorridos por pequeñas corrientes eléctricas y lo besó, como hacía mucho tiempo había querido besarlo. Lejos estaba de los besos que él delicadamente le había prodigado durante los últimos meses. Besos llenos de amor, por supuesto, y de caricias sutiles, pero también eran besos temerosos, besos condenados a respetar límites imaginarios. Y ya había tenido suficiente de ellos. Él respondió fervientemente al beso tomando el control separándose brevemente solo para permitirle respirar. Besos que en algún momento dejaron de acariciar sus labios para explorar las líneas de su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula. Y ella, ella se entregó a cada una de las sensaciones enterrando sus manos en su cabello, dibujando trazos en la piel de su espalda entregándose a él como nunca se entregó a nadie, sin miedos y sin reservas, conociendo mutuamente cada centímetro de su piel, dejando huellas, trazando caminos inexplorados. Haciéndola viajar a un mundo nuevo, placentero y hasta ese momento desconocido para ella.

Dormidos y perdidos en los brazos del otro en un lío de almohadas, sábanas y flores, así fue cómo los encontraron los primeros rayos del amanecer que despuntaban en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Un año y algún tiempo después.**

Caminaba por el pasillo con la elegancia de una gacela, cuando su mundo volvió a temblar, un grito aterrador desgarró su garganta, mientras se lanzaba a correr, pero muy dentro lo sabía, muy dentro sabía que quizás esta vez sería demasiado tarde.

—Y corte —se escuchó el grito del director—. Eso ha sido maravilloso Kyoko-chan.

—Gracias, director.

—Muchachos, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

La puerta de su camerino se abrió y allí estaba él esperando por ella, con la preocupación marcada en todo el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kuon, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente —dijo caminando hacia él mientras se colocaba el anillo.

Hacía solo un par de meses que se lo había pedido, una mañana simplemente le dijo que quería el resto de sus mañanas juntos y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Casi se pierden el uno al otro una vez, aún el pensamiento a veces la cazaba, pero entonces los sentía, sus brazos alrededor, una palabra de amor dicha a media voz, un gesto.

—Yo siempre me preocuparé por ti, porque te amo.

—Gracias —un fugaz sonrojo decoró sus mejillas—. ¿Listo para ir a ver flores?

—¿Tengo qué?

—No soy la única que se va a casar —dijo dedicándole una mirada oscura y llena con la promesa de dolor.

—Ya, ya. No traigas a Mio-san, por favor… Pero solo para que lo sepas, le voy a decir que sí a todo lo que escojas…

—KUON… —Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Kyoko-chan, no me maltrates.

—Tú, tú…

Sonrió con toda la alegría de su corazón. Ella vivía, vivía incluso cuando todas las probabilidades estuvieron en su contra. Y como honra a su fortuna y como una ofrenda por aquellos valientes que la habían ayudado a mantenerse con vida, unos presentes y otros ausentes, vivía para hacer que cada día contara.

Viviendo la vida como si cada día fuese el último.

* * *

 _Algunos de los lazos que nos atan son imposibles de explicar. Nos conectan incluso después de que deberían estar rotos. Algunos lazos desafían la distancia, el tiempo y la lógica… Porque algunos lazos simplemente están destinados a ser._

— _Meredith Grey (Season 5, Ep.7-These Ties That Bind)._

* * *

 **FIN**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _NA_** _._ ¿Qué decir?... Pues gracias, chicos y chicas, por pasarse y acompañarme, sé que las actualizaciones a veces tardaron demasiado pero espero lo valieran. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	25. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

—Buenas noches, Jenny, te ves esplendorosa esta noche.

—Muchísimas gracias, Makishima, tú también luces muy apuesto; y buenas noches también para todos nuestros televidentes.

—Estamos aquí para compartir con ustedes la premiere de la sonada y muy esperada producción cinematográfica de Itsumi Hara, _Lazos_. Una producción que nos cuenta cuatro historias únicas entrelazadas por un evento catastrófico.

—Así es, Jenny, una producción que cuenta con la participación de grandes nombres de la industria del entretenimiento nacional e internacional como Hizuri Kuu, Kyoko, Kijima Hideito, Hizuri Kuon, Momose Itsumi, Alex Davis, B.O., Hana y la impresionante dirección de la aclamada Itsumi Hara.

—Makishima, ¿sabías que esta producción está basada en historias de la vida real?

—Por supuesto. Y está noche nos estarán acompañando algunos de los protagonistas de estas historias, los reales y por supuesto, sus intérpretes en la pantalla grande.

—Estoy segura que será una noche llena de muchas emociones. Así que no se despeguen de sus pantallas.

* * *

Más de tres años habían transcurrido desde aquel día. El día que el mismo movimiento telúrico que sacudió Japón, causando la pérdida de incontables vidas humanas, dejando a su paso una devastadora escena de destrucción, también sacudió los cimientos de su existencia, marcando su vida en más niveles de los que se atrevería a reconocer.

Había vivido tantas experiencias en los últimos tres años. Se cayó y se volvió a levantar, literal y figurativamente. Lloró, lloró de tristeza, lloró de amargura, lloró de felicidad. Rio e hice reír. Se permitió amar y ser amada libremente, sin ataduras, sin miedos, sin restricciones, entregando el corazón sin miedo a que se lo rompieran. Y luchó, lucho contra la muerte, luchó contra su cuerpo y luchó contra su mente. Al final logró salir victoriosa, no por ello significando que su camino fuese sencillo o fácil de recorrer. Fue duro, tan duro que muchas veces deseó rendirse; pero aunque su carrera por la supervivencia y la recuperación fuera una que ella debía hacer sola, nunca le faltaron los animadores. Esos que estaban allí, del otro lado de la barda, animándole con todo su ser, dando gritos de apoyo con todo el corazón, esos mismos que le daban la fuerza para dar un paso más, para correr un kilómetro más, esos mismos que extendieron una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le palmeaban la espalda para darle el impulso de seguir avanzando. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerles, porque nunca la dejaron, incluso cuando con palabras hirientes y ponzoñosas, desquitaba su propia frustración, ira y dolor sobre ellos.

Y fueron esos mismos amigos, los que celebraron con ella la alegría de su recuperación, la emoción de su compromiso, los que estuvieron allí para apaciguar sus nervios. Y su familia, una familia extensísima con la que la pequeña Kyoko, jamás se atrevió a soñar. Una familia, amorosa, paciente, comprensiva y un poco disfuncional, pero de nuevo, ¿qué familia no lo era?

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Algunos dirían que era la misma, sin embargo su vida cambió drásticamente, la experiencia y sabiduría que se dejaba entrever en su mirada, era quizás la prueba fehaciente de ese hecho. Las ahora casi invisibles cicatrices eran un recordatorio de que era afortunada, una sobreviviente. Una de las pocas que reciben una segunda oportunidad.

Y ahora, es una Hizuri. Aún recuerda aquél día de otoño en el que enlazó su vida con Kuon, recuerda el pequeño grupo, la ceremonia sencilla y tradicional con la que siempre había soñado desde que era una niña, y puede sentir aún las hojas cobrizas de los árboles cayendo sobre ellos como una lluvia, decorando el suelo por el que caminan, ahora unidos como marido y mujer. Su mente la transporta de nuevo a ese momento, a la sonrisa de él, al calor de su mano, al palpitar de un corazón embravecido que late al ritmo del aleteo de un colibrí.

Una suave caricia en el hombro la aleja de sus recuerdos.

—Perfecta —lo escucha susurrarle en el oído con esa familiar voz ronca que le afloja las rodillas y envía deliciosas sensaciones a diferentes lugares de su anatomía, decide no dejarse llevar por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Solo Dios sabía que si cedía ante sus instintos nunca llegarían a la _premiere_ , Kuon se aseguraría de ello.

Sonrió al ver el reflejo de los dos en el espejo.

—Gracias, tú también luces muy apuesto —mencionó girándose hacia él, mientras tomaba en sus manos la corbata, para ponérsela.

—Te amo —le dijo tomándola por sorpresa, las manos de él recorriendo juguetonamente el escote de su espalda, descendiendo peligrosamente.

—También te amo—le dijo con sospecha.

—Entonces si me amas, deberíamos quedarnos en casa.

Decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Alguna razón es especial?

—Me gustaría probar una teoría.

—¿Si?, ilumíname.

—Me gustaría confirmar que puedo quitarte ese vestido más rápido de lo que te tardaste en ponértelo… Con los dientes. Y confirmar, lo bonito que se vería decorando el piso.

—Es una pena entonces, que usted y yo, Señor Hizuri, tengamos una _premiere_ a la que atender —dijo tomando su cartera, mientras caminaba con elegancia fuera de la habitación, dándole una vista completa de su espalda descubierta y la caída del vestido que se ajustaba magníficamente a sus curvas.

—Debí haberte encerrado en la habitación y haber tirado la llave —lo escuchó murmurar.

...

Kyoko, se removió en el asiento del auto. Había estado ansiosa por la llegada de este día, y finalmente estaba aquí, pero no pudo evitar los nervios. No se sintió así de nerviosa incluso cuando su libro, si su libro, un relato crudo y real de su experiencia, había sido lanzado al público. La mano amorosa de Kuon enlazada en la suya, le recordó que no estaba sola.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —lo escuchó preguntar a su lado.

—Un poco.

—Estoy aquí, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, significa mucho para mí, gracias.

El vehículo finalmente se detuvo, y supo que había llegado el momento.

—¿Lista, señora Hizuri?

—Ese el nombre de tu madre —dijo haciendo un puchero; nunca se acostumbraría a que la llamaran así, para ella ese siempre sería el título de Juliena.

—Nuestra madre, querrás decir, y, ¿debo recordarle, señora, que ahora usted también es una Hizuri?, —dijo inclinándose y dándole un beso, pero se separó antes de poderlo profundizar (una hazaña si tenía en cuenta los ojos brillantes y hambrientos de su esposa y los instintos animales que ella le despertaba).

—Están esperando por nosotros —agregó.

—Sí… Pero primero —dijo ella pasándole cuidadosamente los delicados dedos sobre los labios—, déjame limpiar ese pintalabios.

—Y yo que pensé que el rojo era mi color.

—Para nada cariño, para nada.

* * *

Los flashes se disparaban sin cesar, los invitados no dejaban de llegar y los gritos de la fanaticada con cada nuevo arribo no se hacían esperar. Kuu, vio a su esposa un poco más adelante charlando animadamente como María Takarada, la niña traviesa de los viejos tiempos, ahora una hermosa señorita que cautivaba. Dirigió una sonrisa a sus entrevistadores.

—Makishima-san, Jenny-san.

—Buenas noches Kuu-san, gracias por acompañarnos.

—El placer es todo mío.

—La fanaticada enloqueció con tu entrada, ¿cuántos autógrafos firmaste? —preguntó a tono de broma Makishima.

—Más de los que recuerdo —sonrió.

—Bueno Kuu, cuéntanos qué tal ha sido trabajar en el proyecto de _Lazos._

— _Lazos,_ es sin duda una producción bellísima, que tiene mucho corazón. Ha sido un honor trabajar con todo el elenco, el equipo de producción, nuestros productores y directora.

—¿Qué tal ha sido trabajar por primera vez con tu hijo y nuera?

—Los dos son excelentes actores, no son muchas las escenas que compartimos, pero fue una gran alegría y satisfacción. Los dos son increíbles actores.

—¿Qué nos puedes contar de tu personaje?

—Es un padre demasiado ocupado, que poco conoce a su hija de 5 años, y luego del evento catastrófico que sirve de trasfondo para la historia, emprende una lucha para lograr que él y su hija puedan sobrevivir, aprendiendo un par de valiosas lecciones en el camino.

—¿Cómo fue trabajar con niños?

—Ha sido grandioso, Hana-chan, es una actriz maravillosa, he llegado amarla como una hija.

—Sabemos que tu mujer ha estado bastante envuelta en el proyecto, ¿qué nos puedes contar?

—Ella fue parte del equipo que diseño los vestuarios para nuestros personajes. Hablando de Julie, parece que me está esperando para que entremos. Si me disculpan.

—Mejor no hacerla esperar —comentó Makishima, con complicidad.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

—Gracias, Kuu, y de nuevo felicitaciones.

* * *

Kuon, extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto, su corazón retumbaba a ritmo dispar escuchando los gritos, los aplausos. Sonrió a todo el público y fans presentes que los apoyaban. Los flashes se disparan desde diferentes puntos, los llamados de sus nombres, el de ella, y el de su esposo no se hicieron esperar. Caminaron mano en mano por la alfombra, sonriendo, posando, compartiendo cada momento posible con sus fanáticos, firmando autógrafos, respondiendo preguntas.

Kyoko, nunca se acostumbraría al amor y admiración que le prodigaba el público, pero siempre se esforzaba en retribuírselos con sus actuaciones, o en cosas tan sencillas como una foto o un autógrafo. Lory, estuvo en lo correcto hace muchos años cuando la sentenció a ser la primera miembro de la en ese entonces infame, sección Love Me. Su carrera, su elección se vida, se basada en dar y recibir el amor libremente. Los primeros 16 años de su vida le generaron la creencia que el amor era un arma peligrosa, una hecha para lastimar y destruir, la vida le había enseñado lo equivocada que estaba; el amor, salva, comprende, construye, ilumina.

Y con amor no solo de refería a Kuon, sino al de su familia, al de sus amigos. Siempre estuvo rodeada de ese amor, dio y sintió ese amor, la diferencia era que ella intencionalmente lo disfrazó como otros sentimientos; respeto, amabilidad, lastima, cariño. Pero no, ahora lo sabía, siempre se trató de amor.

…

En el brevísimo trayecto hacia el teatro, también tuvieron la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus compañeros de reparto, directora, productores y muchos de los personajes que hicieron la grabación de _Lazos_ memorable y el éxito que estaba destinado a ser. También posaron con el resto del elenco principal de _Lazos,_ para los medios de comunicación que ansiosos también esperaban para que les respondieran sus preguntas y lograr alguna primicia sobre _Lazos_ o porque no, la vida privada de los actores.

Sus ojos viajaron a Kuon, quién de momento reía y participaba con Kijima, en una amena charla con Elliot Marvell, reconocido editor de la revista de moda masculina, Metails. Después de todo, los dos hombres, su esposo y Kijima, eran una imagen viva de lo que representaba la revista, un hombre que vive y lleva un estilo refinado, único, moderno y fresco.

Giró brevemente y se encontró con Itsumi. Desde Dark Moon, su ahora amiga, había crecido para convertirse en una reconocida y aclamada actriz en el medio, la única que había logrado, como jocosamente lo ponía la prensa, ponerle la correa a Kijima Hideito, sellando tal hazaña con una majestuoso matrimonio que ahora que valía el título de la nueva señora Kijima.

Pronto, estuvo compartiendo escenario con Jenny y Makishima, los anfitriones del _talk show_ más famoso de los últimos tiempos, _'Descárate'_. Una pareja brillante con la que ya había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistarse. Reconocidos por ser amables y bromistas, pero directos y hablar sin censura. Aún recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en su show. Estuvo lleno de conversaciones francas sobre el pasado, sobre sus experiencias en la vida, sobre su relación con Kuon y sobre los planes que tenía para el futuro.

—Buenas noches, Kyoko-san.

—Buenas noches, Makishima-san, Jenny-san. Es un placer estar de nuevo en su compañía.

—Gracias Kyoko-san, siempre es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. Pero tengo que decirlo, Kyoko-san, esta noche te ves radiante, una diosa.

—Oh, gracias, Makishima-san —una sombra rosa cubriendo sus mejillas; pero creo que estás exagerando.

—Para nada, Kyoko-san, estoy seguro que cualquier hombre coincidiría conmigo.

—Qué no te escuche Kuon-san, sus celos son legendarios— bromeó Jenny a su lado.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Los dos anfitriones y su invitada, dejaron escapar la risa, recordando la primera vez que Kuon y Makishima se conocieron.

—Como siempre Kyoko-san, te has robado todas las miradas y los halagos —comentó Jenny— eso sin duda tiene mucho que ver con tu personalidad encantadora y tu asombroso trabajo, pero también hay que darle el mérito a la pieza tan increíble que luces el día de hoy. Así, que tengo que preguntar, —dijo Jenny señalando el vestido— ¿quién es el diseñador de la deslumbrante pieza que vistes esta noche?

—Es un diseño conjunto de mi madre, Hizuri Juliena y la joven promesa del diseño, Takarada María, una artista en la que creo, todos deberíamos tener la vista puesta, viene preparada para tomarse por tormenta el mundo de la moda, bajo el ala guía de la internacionalmente aclamada diseñadora, Juliena.

—Ya lo oyeron, señoras— dijo Jenny sonriendo a la cámara. Tomen apuntes.

—Kyoko-san, cambiando un poco de tema, hemos escuchado que, _Lazos_ , fue un proyecto especialmente difícil y emocional para ti.

—Sí, ha sido emocionalmente agotador, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. _Lazos,_ es un llamado de atención, una producción que nos invita a reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas, nos lleva a hacernos la pregunta: ¿Sí muriese mañana, moriría feliz, o, todo lo que tendría sería arrepentimientos?; y también nos habla de las raras y valiosas segundas oportunidades que solo algunos afortunados logran tener… Te hace creer que las segundas oportunidades son posibles.

Es una producción increíblemente cercana a mi corazón. Mi experiencia personal, al igual que la de algunos otros ha sido de una u otra forma parte de esta producción. Son historias de lucha y sufrimiento que nos hicieron renacer más fuertes. Como ya todos estaréis al corriente, mi trabajo ha sido el de interpretar el papel de mi propia persona de vuelta a aquél día en el que perdimos tanto. Dar lo mejor de mí, para esta producción requirió más esfuerzo del que jamás hubiese invertido en otro personaje, y también el apoyo y soporte de mi familia y amigos. Fue anímicamente un reto revivir cada uno de esos momentos. Fue tremendamente abrumador.

—¿Dirías que esos eventos cambiaron tu vida?

—Sin duda lo hicieron.

—¿Cómo fue volver a trabajar con tu esposo?

—Creo que sin su apoyo, el de nuestros padres y amigos, jamás hubiese podido sacar adelante este proyecto. Kuon ha sido mi fuerza y pilar en mis momentos más difíciles. Volver a trabajar con él ha sido magnifico… Les voy a contar un secreto, Kuon y yo tenemos esta pequeña lucha por no dejarnos envolver por la actuación del otro, una lucha para lograr que la actuación de uno logré influenciar la del otro; pero he de confesar que mientras lo veía actuar algunas de sus escenas, terminé llorando como una niña, totalmente abrumada por su actuación.

—Más razón para ver _Lazos_ —agregó Makishima.

—¿Cómo se siente ser llamados por todos la pareja dorada del entretenimiento Japonés?

—Oh, vamos, creo que exageran, Kuon y yo solo damos lo mejor de nosotros en nuestro trabajo, al igual que muchos otros en esta industria, pero, es en realidad un honor que nos consideren como tal.

—¿Algún mensaje para todos lo que nos están viendo en este momento?

—Gracias por su apoyo constante, significa el mundo para nosotros los artistas, no dejen de ver _Lazos_ , una historia de pérdida, de amor, de amistad, de familia, de segundas oportunidades. Con unas bellísimas lecciones de vida.

—Gracias por estar con nosotros Kyoko-san.

—El placer ha sido todo mío.

* * *

El bullicio de las conversaciones murió rápidamente en el teatro cuando las luces se apagaron y la pantalla cobró vida.

—Llegó la hora —susurró Kyoko aferrándose a la mano de Ren.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo.

Era duro, Kyoko mentiría si dijese lo contrario, era muy diferente ver y actuar escenas que aunque duras eran relativamente manejables, que ver el trabajo de todo el equipo completo. Fue como revivir su peor pesadilla una vez más. Se repetía una y otra vez que esos acontecimientos estaban en el pasado, pero un ligerísimo temblor le recorría el brazo. La mano amorosa de Kuon envolviendo la suya, un recordatorio de todo lo que había superado. Ella sabía el infierno que él había vivido, pero verlo en la pantalla desgarraba su corazón en miles de piezas. Porque ella muy en el fondo sabía que esa era más que una actuación.

Lloró y sufrió con la lucha de los personajes por vivir, por una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, para poder hacer las cosas que querían, para poder decir las palabras no dichas. Se volvió a enamorar de Kei y Trisha, esta vez personificados por Hideito e Itsumi. No solo habían sido incluidas las escenas de ella leyendo las cartas, sino vistazos de la mano escribiendo las cartas y una breve pero memorable recreación del contenido de las cartas.

Cuando llegó la escenificación de su rescate, no pudo seguir mirando, por lo menos no la recreación de su propia historia, era demasiado. Las lágrimas empañando su visión. Ren sintiendo su aflicción la atrajo hacia su pecho, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

...

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Kuon pasándole una copa de agua.

—Sí, supongo que fue la impresión de verlo por primera vez, fue sobrecogedor.

—Te entiendo —dijo mirando a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal, ella siguió su mirada a la ventana y sonrió.

—Nunca he podido olvidar esa historia.

—¿Cuál?

—La de lluvia, que viaja por el cielo en poncho, montando en una mula —dijo tratando de contener la risa, ante la imagen mental.

—No pensé que la recordaras —mencionó acariciando su mano—. Estabas realmente asustada.

—Por mucho tiempo pensé que era un sueño.

—Entonces, ¿solías soñar mucho conmigo en ese entonces? —preguntó provocativamente.

—Y… Yo… Mmmm…. Ah.

La risa que Kuon dejo escapar le sonó como al ronroneó de un gran felino.

—Parece que el gato le comió la lengua a mi esposa.

—Kuon —trató de reprimir a su marido, fallando miserablemente —el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba lo mucho que le enamoraban los caminos coquetos de su marido.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, jamás me acostumbraré.

El resplandor de un rayo se coló por la ventana y Kyoko brincó en su asiento aferrándose con más fuerza a su mano.

—No sé por qué te asustan tanto, ¿sabes que las probabilidades que te caiga un rayo aquí y en este momento son cercanas a 0?

Kyoko le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Prefería cuando inventaba historias tontas para consolarla. Algunas veces era más útil tener a Corn que al racional Ren. La cosa confusa del asunto era que a todos los amaba por igual, incluso cuando jugaba bromas a costillas de su miedo a las tormentas.

—Ya lo sé.

Él sonrió a su lado.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

—Sí, lo estás… Como lo prometiste.

—¿Lo escuchaste?

Ella solo repitió la línea que él le dijo aquella vez, pensándola dormida.

— _No tienes que pasar por todo sola. No estás sola nunca más._

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido —dijo antes de unir sus labios a los suyos en un beso tierno y sin prisas.

…

Un suave golpe a sobre la madera los interrumpió, la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Chicos, ¿están bien?

—Si madre.

—Todos están hablando maravillosamente de la película. Ha sido un trabajo magnifico el que todos ustedes han hecho con esta producción. Estoy realmente orgullosa de los dos.

—Gracias madre, pero solo fue posible gracias al duro trabajo de todos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme completamente orgullosa de ustedes dos, mis hijos —dijo abrazándolos a los dos.

—Ahora, lamento sacarlos de su burbuja personal, pero hay muchos esperando para saludarlos y felicitarlos, y no deberían hacerlos esperar.

—Estaremos fuera en par de minutos, mamá.

—De acuerdo, pero Kuon, será mejor que te limpies el labial, a diferencia de tu esposa, cariño, el rojo no es tu color —afirmó Luella con una sonrisa pícara, mientras el rostro de Kyoko adquiría una impresionante tonalidad carmesí, que solo podía rivalizar con el despampanante rojo de sus labios.

* * *

La noche transcurrió entre conversaciones, risas y elogios. La _premiere_ había sido todo un éxito. Solo los años y la ayuda de su _senpai_ y los consejos de sus padres le habían ayudado a aprender a moverse en este tipo de eventos. No era que ella sola no hubiese podido lograrlo, pero el mundo del entretenimiento seguía siendo fiero y un paso en falso o algo que podría parecer insignificante a primera vista, podría ponerte en los titulares de los medios de comunicación y no siempre por las razones correctas.

Kyoko, tomó un trago más de su bebida mientras conversaba tranquilamente con Ogata, quién tímidamente elogiaba su crecimiento como actriz, desde aquella primera vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de trabajar juntos en Dark Moon. En algún punto de la conversación Itsumi se les había unido y el trío rememoró su tiempo en el set de Dark Moon.

—Siempre pensé que eran una pareja —comentó Itsumi como quién no quería la cosa—. Ya sabes, con cómo se comportaban y cuando lo obligabas a comer.

—Pero en ese entonces éramos solo Kohai-Sempai

Ambos le dedicaron una mirada de duda.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero actuaban como un viejo matrimonio.

Kyoko, enrojeció.

—Y también estuvo esa vez —comentó Ogata con un sonrojo en las mejillas—, cuando Hizuri-san, estaba durmiendo utilizando tu regazo como almohada.

—… ¿Qué? —Casi gritó Kyoko—, luego retomando su autocontrol agregó —Ren, solo uso mi regazo, porque no podía dormir sin almohada.

—Seguro, Kyoko-san, lo que digas —exclamó Itsumi

—Pero, si es cierto —protestó ella inútilmente.

Itsumi, la miró con malicia danzando en los ojos, y Ogata, le dedicó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no era posible, el director Ogata nunca haría algo así, o ¿sí?

Sin duda la misma Kyoko-chan, pensaron los dos.

…

Ya era pasada la media noche, cuando Kuu y Julie, se acercaron a despedirse. Hacia algunos minutos que había perdido a Kuon de vista. Lo buscó con la mirada entre las personas que se movían y conversaban animadamente en el salón. Después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, lo distinguió hablando con una mujer de cautivantes ojos azules; sintió una punzada de celos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él, sonriendo caminó hacia ella.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Sí, papá y mamá, te están buscando para despedirse.

—Ya veo, en un momento los alcanzó; pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien —dijo encaminándolos hacia la mujer con la que había estado hablando antes.

—Amelia-san —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer—, esta es mi esposa, Hizuri Kyoko.

—Es un placer conocerla finalmente, Hizuri-san, lamento que tomara tanto tiempo.

Kyoko, la miró confundida. Kuon, sintiendo la confusión de su esposa intervino.

—La señora Fujiwara Amelia, es la hija mayor de Fujiwara Kei.

El nombre le despertaba cierto sentido de familiaridad, y en ese breve instante hizo la conexión.

—El autor de las cartas —dijo mirando a la mujer con sorpresa—, el placer es todo mío, Fujiwara-san.

—Solo llámame Amelia. Realmente quiero agradecerles por ayudar a traer la historia de mi padre a la pantalla, estoy segura de que le hubiese encantado. Mi padre amaba profundamente a mi madre, pero él siempre habló con cariño de Trisha, siempre se refirió a ella como la persona que lo cambió, la que lo ayudó a volver a vivir.

—Yo soy la que está agradecida. Las cartas de su padre, me ayudaron a mantenerme con vida, a no perder la esperanza.

—Me alegra que lo hicieran —dijo con una sonrisa, para luego agregar—. Hizuri-san, he leído su libro y he de decir que me conmovió muchísimo, ha sido valiente al compartir su historia, sus sentimientos y su lucha por sobrevivir, por volver a caminar, por superar el PTSD. Es una voz de aliento, para aquellos que todavía luchan. No debió haber sido fácil tomar la decisión de compartirlo.

—Muchísimas gracias, pero se equivoca, fue sencillo tomar la decisión de compartir mi experiencia con el mundo. Si mi experiencia personal podía darle una voz de aliento, una luz de esperanza a otros, debía hacerlo. Escribir fue una herramienta fundamental en mi proceso de recuperación.

—No cualquiera en su posición lo habría hecho. Ha sido valiente de su parte.

—No creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias.

La mujer sonrió con cariño.

—Conozco de primera mano su compromiso hacia la rehabilitación emocional y tratamientos terapéuticos para personas que luchan por retomar el control de sus vidas, por superar sus miedos, para seguir adelante. Y por eso, me gustaría invitarlos a la inauguración del nuevo centro Fujiwara. Queremos que conozcan nuestro trabajo, estamos seguros que podría interesarles —dijo extendiéndoles una invitación—. Creemos en las segundas oportunidades y somos guardianes del trabajo que hace mucho tiempo inició mi padre. Además, recientemente gracias a una increíble donación anónima, hemos logrado finalizar el que siempre fue el sueño de mi padre, un ala exclusivamente dedicada al arte como medio terapéutico.

—Estoy honrada por su invitación, Amelia-san, allí estaremos.

—Gracias, ha sido un verdadero placer, Hizuri-san —dijo haciendo una breve reverencia antes de despedirse.

—El placer ha sido todo mío.

* * *

Miró el ahora parcialmente despejado cielo, la luna brillando tímidamente entre las pocas nubes que aún permanecían presentes luego de la lluvia, la suave brisa fría rozando su piel, el olor a tierra mojada inundando sus sentidos. Tomó un largo y profundo respiro que lleno sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y lo exhaló lentamente, una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Sintió la suave textura de la tela sobre piel y el aliento de su acompañante contra su oreja.

—Hace frío —dijo la voz del recién llegado—, vas a pescar un resfriado.

—Solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire… Desde ese día, me gusta mirar el cielo.

—Por eso sabía, que te encontraría aquí —mencionó apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

—Lo sabías —afirmó

—Sí.

—Y no me dijiste.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además no quería decepcionarte si no lo lograba.

—Gracias —dijo abrazándose a su cuello—pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Fue difícil, y tuve releer las cartas varias veces para encontrar una pista. Fue entonces que noté que mencionaba el centro de necesidades especiales y la reciente implementación de la terapia artística, y con la fecha de la carta inicié la búsqueda. Me tomó meses pero finalmente conocí el centro Fujiwara, cuyo fundador fuese, Fujiwara Kei. Amelia-san, escuchó mi historia y confirmó que se trataba de su difunto padre.

—Y conseguiste los derechos para usar la historia.

—Ese, fue un agregado, Amelia-san estuvo feliz de aceptar, dijo que si podía ayudar a otros, habría hecho feliz a su padre.

—¿Por qué estaban las cartas allí?, parecen importantes —preguntó confundida.

—Y lo son, las cartas eran guardadas cuidadosamente en las primeras oficinas del centro Fujiwara, como un memento de cómo vivir la vida, un testimonio vivo de su lema "Sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir". La cosa es, que dichas oficinas, estaban en el segundo piso del edificio que colapsó… En el que estuviste atrapada. Fujiwara Amelia y Fujiwara Ono, dieron las cartas por perdidas cuando el edificio se derrumbó.

—Supongo entonces, que es tiempo de que regresen a casa —comentó con el asomo de una sonrisa.

—Así es, y nosotros también —dijo con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos— ese vestido ha estado molestándome toda la noche. No veo la hora de quitártelo.

—Kuon —dijo golpeándolo juguetonamente en el pecho.

—¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan? ¿No quieres? —preguntó haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

—No dije eso —su rostro tornándose un asombroso tono de rojo—, estamos en público.

—Pero nadie nos está escuchando o viendo —dijo depositando un beso en su cuello.

—Kuon —su voz esta vez sonó como una súplica.

—¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan? —dijo besando nuevamente su cuello.

—Vamos —dijo tomándole la mano y dirigiéndolos a la salida.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, no tuvo comparación.

—Supongo que no tendrías problema si tu precioso vestido sufriese alguna rasgadura.

—Yo, no —remarcó con una sonrisa sugestiva—, pero tu madre se enojará, y mucho —contestó con malicia.

—No, si le digo que intentábamos darle un nieto.

—Kuon.

...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A.C perdón N.A**. Alguien sugirió que llegara a las 5000 palabras con el anuncio comercial/nota de autor así que allá voy… No mentiras… Ya fue demasiado largo.

Sé que no esperaban el epilogo, pero quedaron varias cosas sueltas que me han preguntado y de allí nació este capítulo.

Ahora viene la parte donde me echo flores. Medio he revisado los primeros capítulos. Madre mía, la de acentos y comas que me he comido y otros errores que no voy a mencionar, porque también tengo mi orgullo XD; pero creo que he mejorado ¡yey!, lejos de estar perfecto pero bueno...

Especial gracias a mutemuia y kikitapatia, gran parte de esa mejoría se la debo a ellas, que me tienen paciencia cuando pregunto tonterías o cometo el mismo error una y otra vez. Se les quiere, aunque envíen bombas, amenazas, cuchillos y todo lo demás XD

Gracias mil a todos los lectores, especialmente a los que siempre estuvieron apoyándome con esas lindas reviews. Fueron las flores de mi jardín.


End file.
